SIN GUNDAM
by Mi-chan original
Summary: Il s'agit en fait d'un crossover avec sin city et black cat et bien d'autres encore. Nos gboys ne se connaissent pas à l'exception de deux d'entre eux. Assassins, tueur à gages, chasseurs de prime...tous sont différents sans ommettre ceux qui sont newtype
1. Chapter 1

En premier lieu je vais vous faire découvrir les personnages . Histoire de vous donner un avant goût. Mais je vais pas tous vous dire non plus rassurez-vous…

_Heero : _**Heero X** (je sais pas encore comment le nommer) 21 ans

C'est le « Black cat » , assassin légendaire appartenant aux Chrono Numbers. Ce sont les assassins d'élite de l'organisation Chronos (pour ceux qui connaissent pas Black cat il faut le découvrir car un Heero façon Numbers ça en jette grave). Il est le treizième. Même caractère.

_Duo : _**Duo McCarthy** anciennement Maxwell 23 ans

A un passé trouble qui l'a conduit à se faire refaire le visage et laisser pousser les cheveux. Il est aujourd'hui sweeper (chasseur de primes) et partenaire de Quatre. Toujours charmeur mais plus obscur. Il a entretenu une liaison plutôt torride avec Hilde et fut le mec d'un soir de Catherine.

_Quatre_ : **Quatre Winner **23 ans

N' a qu'une sœur Iria qui l'a élevé. Leur père était flic mais fut tué avec leur mère dans un accident douteux. Dégouté Quatre choisit de devenir Sweeper et rencontra Duo. Pareil a lui-même il lui arrive par moment d'être flippant sans qu'on sache pourquoi (normal c'est un new type mais pas forcément un good new-type hé hé ).

_Trowa_: **Sans-nom **mais sa rencontre avec Catherine changera cela. 23 ans.

On l'appelle The Man, c'est un tueur à gages solitaire. Particulièrement mystérieux. Pareil à lui même il est toujours aussi causant.

_Wufei: _**Wufei Chang **21 ans

Assassin des Yakuza. On l'appelle le Freeman. Cependant son maître ne songerait même pas à lui imposer quoi que ce soit. Particulièrement respecter par les siens il a parfaitement le droit de refuser un contrat. Égal lui-même.

_Réléna_: **Léna Callahan **19 ans

Vous l'aurez compris c'est une Nancy ( pour ceux qui connaissent sin city). Orpheline et amie d'enfance de Catherine. A l'age de 13 ans ,elle a rencontré Heero dans des circonstances bien particulières et n'a jamais pu l'oublier ( et naturellement elle va de nouveau le rencontrer). Elle étudie le droit le jour et est streap-teaseuse le soir. Intelligente et sans ses tresses. Elle cherche constamment à devenir plus forte.

_Noin_: **Lucrezia noin **27 ans

Leader et protectrice des prostituées de la vieille ville. C'est une femme d'affaires aux mains d'acier dans un gant de velours. Elle déteste qu'on l'appelle par son prénom ,est un peu givrée sur les bords mais n'en reste pas moins attachante. Elle règne sur la vieille ville en accord avec les flics avec qui elle a instauré une trève. Elle entretient unee liaison tumultueuse avec Zech Merquise.

_Catherine_ : **Catherine Bloom **20 ans

Orpheline et meilleure amie de Léna depuis l'enfance avec qui elle vit et prend à cœur de veiller sur elle comme une grande sœur. Etudiante en art le jour et serveuse le soir dans le même bar ou Léna travaille. D'un caractère fort elle a également étudié certaines disciplines qui la rende redoutable dans certains domaines comme le lancé de couteaux notamment. Sa rencontre avec Trowa va bouleverser son existence. Son rêve et tout comme Léna de quitter Sin City pour partir sur une colonie afin d'y trouver une vie meilleure.

_Dorothy_: **Dorothy Catalonia **21 ans

Prostituée de la vieille ville. A une sœur jumelle nommée Goldie (pour ceux qui connaisse sin city vous voyez ou je veux en venir) . Je vous le dis tout de suite on oublie ses sourcils, elle en a des normaux celle-là et elle a les cheveux bouclés. Très caractérielle. Et appelée à rencontrer Quatre.

_Hilde_: **Hilde Schbeiker **22 ans

Prostituée de la vieille ville. Protégée de Noin (cette dernière trouvant qu'elle lui ressemble beaucoup l'a prise en affection). Amante de Duo. A à peu près le même caractère sauf qu'elle est un peu plus forte quand même.

_Rachid_: **Rachid **35 ans

Je vous préviens il change du tout au tout. Balafré de partout, c'est une grosse brute . En gros c'est un Marv. Il peut devenir très sadique et violent quand on le met en colère il n'en reste pas moins gentleman avec les femmes et a malgré tout du cœur. Goldie Catalonia aura été l'unique femme de sa vie.

_Zechs_: **Zechs Merquise **30 ans

Flic mélancolique et assez dégouté par la vie qu'il mène. Je sais pas encore si je vais lui faire un quelconque lien de parenté avec Léna. Il prend particulièrement à coeur de protéger les filles de la vieille ville Et entretient une relation tumultueuse avec leur leader qu'il a véritablement dans la peau. Son destin ? Reste en suspens… C'est le Dwight de Sin City.

_Iria Winner_: **Idem **29 ans

Sœur ainée de Quatre elle s'inquiète constamment pour lui mais attention elle aussi a un certain caractère ce qui n'empêche pas pour autant un certaine tendresse et générosité naturelle. Elle est l'amante de Sally Pô et est également le contrôleur judiciaire de Rachid ( et oui c'est un ancien taulard).

_Sally Pô_: **Idem** 30 ans

Médecin hospitalière. Elle connaît Noin et est respectée au sein de la vieille ville. Amante de Iria , elle est d'un naturel plus doux mais sait se faire respecter. Elle a beaucoup d'affection pour Rachid.

_Lady Une _: I**dem **40 ans

Sénatrice de Sin city et la plus respecteé et crainte d'entre tout les sénateurs. Elle règne d'une main de fer sur Sin City. Elle a 2 frères particulièrement dangereux que je vous laisse découvrir. Schizophrène toujours, sa deuxième personnalité et particulièrement mauvaise et la rend docile dans les bras de Kushrenada. Elle reste son amante favorite et lui voue de profonds sentiments.

_Treize Kushrenada_: **Idem** 42 ans

Pésident des Etats-Unis. Très charismatique il n'en reste pas moins très ambitieux et manipulateur. C'est un homme dangereux. C'est lui qui placera Lady Une sur son siège sénatorial.

_Midy Une_: **Idem** 22 ans

Etudiante en médecine et amie de Léna et Catherine. Elle est la fille cachée de Lady Une et Treize Kushrenada. Sa mère est particulièrement attachée à elle et seule sa personnalité « bonne » ressort en sa présence. Fort heureusement elle n'a pas héritée de la schizophrénie de sa mère et c'est quelqu'un de plutôt gentil. En revanche elle hait son père qu'elle a en horreur et n'a jamais rencontré ses deux oncles.

_Marimeya_: **Mariemeya Yui **14 ans

Je ne vous dit rien si ce n'est qu'elle est la petite fille de l'ancien gouverneur des colonies. Le reste c'est surprise.

Il y aura d'autres personnages mais je crois que je vais m'arrêter là.

Prochainement chapitre 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1: Ils arrivent

Il n'aime pas cette ville. Il n'y a que corruption. Remarque toutes les villes du monde sont concernées et même les colonies . Le genre humain et vraiment navrant. Enfin bon. Treize Kushrenada que mijotes tu encore ? Ce n'est un secret pour personnes que ce type est mauvais comme la galle. Les dragons ne s'y étaient jamais intéressés plus que ça jusqu'ici. Alors pourquoi maintenant? Et pourquoi ils…

- Tu a l'air bien songeur Wufei, tu n'aimes pas cette mission n'est-ce pas?

Un regard dans le vide et un silence éloquent lui répondirent.

-Alors pourquoi l'as-tu accepté ?

- Tôt ou tard il faudra en finir j'aime autant être là depuis le début…

De la vitre il vit alors les premières lumières de Sin city et soupira.

-Maitre O ?

-oui

-rien.

_Ca promet_, pensa le maître.

Non loin de là dans l'avion. Un jeune homme brun au cheveux en bataille et avec un treize tatoué sur la clavicule gauche repensait lui aussi à la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cette ville. Il venait tout juste d'être nommé chrono number et sa première mission comme tout number nouvellement nommé consistait à survivre pendant 1 mois dans Sin city sans aucune aide et de tuer trois personnalités particulièrement nocives de dette ville maudite. Ce ne fut pas du tout le meilleur mois de sa vie. Cela dit sa vie n'avait jamais été rose jusqu'ici. Et puis il y avait cette gamine, il s'était toujours demandé si elle avait réussi à s'en sortir. Probablement que non.

La voix de l'hôtesse de l'air le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Il se focalisa alors sur ceux qui avait le plus attiré son attention : le Freeman et son compagnon…

Bon c'est court comme premier chapitre mais là chuis crevée. Hésiter pas à me donner vos premières impressions.

Chapitre 2 : Goldie , elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Goldie.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapitre2: Goldie elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Goldie.

_Mi-ange, mi-démon, une déesse. Oui une déesse. Son parfum hante un homme aussi douloureusement qu'un ulcère vous rappelle sa présence. Goldie, elle dit qu'elle s'appelle Goldie. D'où vient-elle ? Qui elle est ? J'm'en fous royal. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça pour moi.? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle donnée cette nuit inoubliable entre ses bras ? La plupart des femmes en général quand elle me voie elle change de trottoir. Remarque vu ma gueule de balafré et ma carrure de gladiateur on peut les comprendre. Même les filles de la vieille ville ne m'aurait pas laisser les approcher._

Telles étaient les pensées de Rachid alors qu'il marchait sur l'un des toits d'une des rues les plus mal famées de Sin city. Ex-taulard Rachid ne devait sa « liberté » qu' à l'intervention divine de son contrôleur judiciaire Iria (femme tout aussi divine selon lui).Dans Sin city si la nature t'as mal dotée de corps et d'esprit il est préférable de savoir distribuer les bourre-pifs et puissants de préférences pour s'en sortir. C'est grâce à cette percutante aptitude que Rachid gagnait sa vie, autrement dit dans les combats clandestins organisés le soir dans les sous-sols de Sin city. C'est aussi de cette façon qu'il avait su gagner le respect d'à peu près tous ceux qu'il avait rencontrés jusqu'ici, enfin presque, les autres avaient vite compris leur erreur.

Rachid avait pour habitude de se rendre au bar « Clover » certains soir . C'est là que deux amies à lui bossaient : deux saintes femmes, toujours selon lui. Et c'est aussi là qu'il rencontra Goldie.

_Comme d'habitude j'étais attablé au comptoir d'Annette qui me versait mon double whisky et ma traditionnelle vodka . Les soirées que j'avaient passées ici épaules contre épaules avec des loosers comme moi au comptoir ne se comptaient plus. Heureusement y'avait les sourires de la ptite Léna et de la Cathy pour me mettre un peu de baume au cœur. Mais se soir là, c'est une autre femme qui m'apporta du réconfort ,non bien plus que du réconfort. A son entrée toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers elle,.même le Quatrounet n'y a pas résisté. Il a une sacré belle gueule lui ,même son copain bizarroïde aussi et pourtant c'est vers moi qu'elle a tracé. Dès l'instant ou son parfum m'a chatouillé les narines la moitié de mes neurones avaient filés droit dans mon cal but. Bon dieu qu'elle est belle. Belle comme le jour, divine comme la nuit. Sa voix grave et chaleureuse envoûterait le diable en personne. Et c'est moi qu'elle séduisait ce soir , sans aucunes difficultés faut bien le dire. Sans trops comprendre comment ni pourquoi j'me sui retrouvé à moitié défroqué en face de cette déesse nue dans un lit, là le reste de mes neurones a foutu le camp. Sa peau est douce, son goût entêtant, son corps ensorcelant, sa voix même quand elle cri de plaisir reste envoûtante. Alors que j'allais sombrer complètement muirgé de la nuit passé elle murmure ces mots à mon oreille : « J'ai besoin de ton aide Rachid»._

_Tout ce que tu veux Goldie, tout ce que tu veux. Tu m'a offert tant de bonté ._

_Le blème c'est que le lendemain elle avait disparue. Seule son odeurs flottait dans l'air. Ce qui m'permis d'me dire que j'avais ptêt pas rêvé…_

Trois jours avaient passés depuis leur rencontre. Rachid avait quand même cherché à savoir qui était cet ange qui avait voulu de lui. Il était allé voir Iria pour lui demander de faire des recherches, elle avait encore rien trouvée. Ceci dit ce nom était familier aux oreilles de Sally, sa nana, elle lui avait promit de chercher de son côté. _Chic fille, _avait-il pensé _comme d'hab_.

Ce soir comme tous les soirs depuis trois jours il allait retourner au Clover dans l'espoir de la revoir.

**Au Clover:**

-Allez Cathy soit sympaaaaaaaaaaaa avec le pauvre type que je suis.

-Tes talents de comédien n'y changeront rien, répondit la dite Cathy, chui occupée . T'as qu'a te débrouiller tout seul, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus narquois.

-Je t'avais prévenu Duo.

-Quatre toi non plus t'es pas sympa. Allez c'est juste un ptit bisou que j'te d'mande répondit Duo d'un ton encore plus larmoyant.

-Arrête de me faire chier ou c'est mon plateau que tu va embrasser. Et pour toi Quatre ce sera quoi , ajout-t-elle en souriant.

_Toujours aussi jolie cette Cathy surtout quand elle s'énerve_,songea ce dernier.

-Comme d'habitude ma beauté, répondit-il en lui souriant de plus belle.

-OK ça marche. Annette , hurla-t-elle, un whisky et un Coco-Bongo.

Tandis qu'elle repartait vers d'autres tables, Duo la détailla du regard et en fit part à Quatre qui n'avait nullement besoin lui pour regarder comment Catherine était vêtue:

- Chais pas si t'as remarqué mais ici elle s'habille toujours de la même manière

- Et ça te déplais ?

-Oooooooh que non cette petite jupe en jean lui va à ravir de même que cette chemise blanche, dommage qu'elle la porte pas un peu plus serrée

-Duo si elle t'entendait dire ça elle t'arracherait la tête

-Ah ça c'est sûr, dit-il en rigolant

-Et vas-y molo avec le Jack Daniel's n'oublie pas pourquoi on est là.

-Te biles pas Kit-Kat, je serais opérationnel à cent pour cent. Cela dit je serais curieux de savoir si bourré il arriverait à me distancer.

-Il est réputé pour être particulièrement habile pour ce qui est d'échapper à la police alors n'essaye pas. Ce serait pas mal si on pouvait récolter une prime ce soir je te rappelle qu'on en besoin en ce moment, dit il avec lassitude.

- Bah les flics c'est pas difficile de leur échapper. Non sérieux tu me laisserais même pas essayer ? Il demandait ça avec espoir mais savait parfaitement qu'elle serait la réponse.

-Non, un autre soir peut-être.

- Nan t vraiment pas marrant .

-Et toi tu es impossible , soupira-t-il

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on m'aime. EEEEEH LENAAAAAAAA…

Une assemblée de cri similaire au sien faisait rage dans le clover tandis que Léna Callahan faisait son entrée en scène sur le comptoir du bar…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 3: 6 ans, et dire que je croyais ne jamais vous revoir…

Rachid venait à peine d'entrer qu'il vit qu'elle n'était pas là_. Et merde. Allez vieux si elle a besoin de toi elle viendra te chercher. Bon y a une place au comptoir ? Oh Léna et là bon ba faut pas y compter. La vache elle vient à peine de commencer la danse du ventre que l'assemblée est déjà en chaleur_.

La dite Léna , aux cheveux longs blonds et frangés façon petite fille, pouvait mettre en rut n'importe quel mâle. Vêtue de cuissardes de cuir noir, d'un mini-short de cuir noir et d'un soustif (genre celui d' Halle Berry dans Catwoman) de cuir noir , elle ne pouvait accrocher que tout les regards. Seuls ces yeux bleus et sa coiffure inspirait une certaine innocence sur laquelle bien des hommes s'étaient trompés.

- Salut Rachid, alors je te sers quoi ce soir ?

_Uhm mignonne petite Cathy_, songea-t-il

-Ah on change pas une équipe gagne tu crois pas ?

- D'accord je t'ammène ça tout de suite, dit-elle en riant . Ah au fait t'as Quatre et Duo là-bas.

-Cathy tu me sauves d'une triste et morne soirée

-A ton service

-Alors Quatrounet ça gaze ?

Notre délicat colosse ponctua cette question d'une vigoureuse tape sur l'épaule du Quatrounet qui manqua tomber de sa chaise.

-Rachid. Ça faisait longtemps comment vas-tu ? Tout en disant cela Quatre n'en massait pas moins son épaule.

-Ça va Quatre ça va. Duo la forme ?

-Ah je suis aux anges, répondit ce dernier en contemplant Léna l'air vraiment aux anges.

-J'me doute, dit voir ton coéquipier à l'air très investi dans son travail Quatre, dit Rachid en souriant ( ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose à son faciès).

-Ah j'ai des yeux pour deux de toute façon. Et puis…

Mais le blondinet ne finit pas sa phrase, car ses deux beaux yeux bleus furent attirés par autre chose. Un homme étrange émettant d'étranges ondes venait de faire son entrée dans le bar. Vêtu d'un long manteau noir , les cheveux bruns en bataille, ses yeux de cobalt semblaient chercher quelqu'un et se fixèrent comme de par hasard sur l'homme qui accompagnait leur cible de ce soir. Et il s'y dirigea droit.

-Whaou dans le genre ténébreux on fait pas mieux, dit Catherine en déposant les verres de Rachid. Ce dernier remarqua que ce type ne semblait pas la rassurer, loin de là.

-T'en fais pas Cathy, je suis là pour te protéger.

Cette boutade lancée par un Duo sorti de sa trance n'eu visiblement pas l'effet escompté

-Arrête Duo chuis sur qu'il y a flingue la dessous si pas pire, sur ce elle se dirigea droit vers Annette, sa patronne et barmaid du bar.

-Et elle a raison , ajouta Quatre

-Dis moi mon garçon, tu disais voir pour deux, je me demande si tu n'as pas aussi des yeux derrière la tête.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Demanda un Quatre vibrant d'innocence

-Te fous pas de moi, tu t'es stoppé net dans ta phrase et tes yeux ont fixé ce type précisément quand il est entré.

-Appelons ça une coïncidence Rachid, répondit Duo, cependant….

-Cependant ?

-Cependant je comprends le malaise de Cathy, on peut pas dire que ce mec inspire la confiance et ces compagnons de tablée non plus, disant cela il finit son verre et se tournant vers son coéquipier il demanda: alors Kit-Kat tu penses qu'on aura une prime se soir ?

- Rien est moins sûr…, le regard perdu dans le vide ce dernier semblait concentré sur quelque chose. Revenant à lui-même il dit: il est dangereux et le type aux cheveux argentés aussi. Duo c'est risqué.

A la table du mystérieux homme en noir:

-Heero-kun cela faisait bien trop longtemps, dit Creed Dickens à la limite de l'extase.

Le dit Heero-kun ignora superbement ce dernier pour se tourner vers son contact: « Il serait peut-être préférable d'opter pour un lieu plus sûr non ? ». Son interlocuteur semblait pâlir, il ne s'attendait pas mais alors vraiment pas à ce que le deuxième Chrono number qu'il devait voir puisse être le mortel Black cat

Duo n'eu pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit à Quatre que leur cible et ses deux acolytes se levèrent. L'homme au cheveux argentés menait la marche, leur cible la fermait.

_Merde _songea quatre. Mais autre chose attira son attention: Léna , elle semblait éprouver une joie infinie.

Se tournant vers elle il la vit sauter du comptoir pour se jeter droit dans les bras de l'homme au manteau noir et l'embrasser à pleine bouche…

Quatre, Duo et Rachid rivalisèrent de yeux rond comme des soucoupes tandis que de nombreux sifflements s'élevaient dans la salle. Cathy quand à elle s'était stoppée net dans son élan et regardait son amie d'enfance bouche bée, ça c'est pas du tout du genre de sa Léna.

Heero semblait complètement sur le cul, les bras tendus en avant il ne semblait visiblement pas savoir ou les mettre. Lorsque Léna le lâcha enfin elle lui murmura à l'oreille en souriant : « 6 ans et dire que je croyais ne jamais vous revoir. »

La cible de nos sweepers vint vers Heero et lui dit: « Nous vous attendons dehors. » , tandis que le type aux cheveux gris fusillait littéralement Léna du regard.

En regardant le visage de la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans ces bras, le chrono number n° 13 comprit qu'il venait d'être embrassé par la gamine qu'il avait sauver lors de son dernier passage à Sin City, voila 6 ans, des mains de Walker Une…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 4: elle n'avait pas oublié

**Sin City, 6 ans plus tôt:**

Elle avait les yeux bandés. Elle avait peur. On l'avait enlevé au cours de la nuit à l'orphelinat. Elle allait monter ce coucher, quand elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par la taille et lui plaquer un mouchoir humide sur le visage. Puis le trou noir. Et le noir persistait mais elle savait qu'elle était réveillée. Elle était couchée sur quelque chose de mou et confortable. Ça puait la clope. Elle entendait des voix:

- Elle a quel âge celle-là ?

_Celle-là ? _

-Oh a vu de nez je dirai 12/13 ans.

-Elle est plus vieille que les autres non ?

_Les autres ? _Elle avait de plus en plus peur.

Une autre voix se fit entendre plus doucereuse:

-Comme elle est mignonne! Ces cheveux sont mouillés elle doit sortir du bain. Elle doit… sentir bon et avoir la peau… douce.

Quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle , instinctivement elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

-Non petite fille n'est pas peur. Laissez nous vous autres vous voyez pas que vous la terrorisez ?

Deux personnes partirent. On lui enleva son bandeau.

-Je me demande pourquoi ils t'ont mis ça ces deux idiots.

Elle était allongée sur un canapé dans un chambre d'hôtel semble t-il mais tout était calme trop calme selon elle. Y'avait un type en face d'elle, plutôt jeune, il était pas moche à regarder mais on aurait dit qu'il s'apprêtait à péter un câble à tout moment.

-Comment tu t'appelles petite fille ?

-Nancy, mentit-elle

-Nancy ? Un bien joli nom pour une bien jolie petite fille. Mais tu as l'air tendue Nancy non ? Détends toi je vais pas te bouffer tu sais. C'est plutôt mon frère qui fait ça mais il aime que les putains alors t'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Il disait ça presque en souriant.

_Putain mais c'est qui ce barjot ? Et sa spécialité à lui c'est quoi ?_

Il se dirigea vers le bar et dit :

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci, j'ai pas soif.

- Oh tu es bien élevé en plus. Comment tes parents ont-ils pu t'abandonner ?

_Connard!_

Elle n'aimait pas être allongée elle voulu se redresser.

-Non non non surtout ne bouge pas.

Mais elle n'aimait vraiment pas être allongée et se redressa malgré tout.

-Je t'avais dit de rester comme TU ETAIS.

Et il la frappa si fort qu'elle tomba du canapé, du sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure.

-Voilà ce qu'on gagne à ne pas ob…

-KISAMA !

Une détonation retentit et Léna vit son kidnappeur tomber à terre. Les deux types de tout à l'heure débarquèrent dans la chambre et se firent descendre dans la seconde d'une balle en pleine tête.

Léna ouvrit les yeux et regarda son « sauveur ». Il était en contre-jour avec la lumière de la Lune aussi ne voyait-elle pas bien son visage mais par contre elle distinguait parfaitement ses yeux : ils étaient jaunes et étranges…des yeux de chat. Il la regarda et ses yeux changèrent de couleur et devinrent bleus . Il se tourna, les oreilles guettant quelque chose que Léna ne pouvait entendre. Il était de profil: à sa grande surprise elle constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un adolescent, entièrement vêtu de noir, il avait un treize en chiffres romains tatoué sur la clavicule identique à celui sur son revolver, un gros revolver. Le barjot bougea en gémissant. Léna sursauta et jugea préférable de s'éloigner de lui. L'homme en noir l'attrapa et la plaça derechef derrière lui.

- Connard mais qui t'es bordel ? Hurla le barjot

- Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, répondit le dit connard sur un ton qui présageait rien de bon.

Il avait une voix grave et sensuelle. _Holà Léna calme toi oublie pas ce qu'il a dans la main ._

-Rends la moi

-Pour ce que tu comptes faire d'elle , rêve pas . Et puis de toute façon tu vas mourir.

Un coup de feu retentit. Léna sentit quelque chose tomber sur son visage: du sang.

Le sang de l'homme en noir. L'autre barjot avait réussi a dégainé son flingue et tiré sur son adversaire. Manque de bol pour lui il l'avait raté ,la balla n'avait fait que le blesser superficiellement à l'épaule.

L'homme en noir tira à son tour mais cette fois ci en plein dans les bijoux de famille ( il a tendance à s 'énerver un peu quand on lui tire dessus Heero). Et tira à nouveau mais en pleine tête. Le barjot n'avait pas eu le temps de finir de crier.

Léna s'écarta de lui. Il se retourna vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Il avait toujours son gun à la main. Mais elle n'avait plus peur.

- Vous ne me tuerait pas n'est-ce pas ?

- …

Et elle se jeta dans ces bras et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Il avait finit, il venait de tuer sa dernière « personnalité nuisible »: Walker Une et le mois qu'il devait passer à Sin city allait bientôt prendre fin. Restait cette gamine. La tuer ? … Plutôt la ramener d'où elle vient . Ouais plutôt ça…

**Retour au présent, Sin city, non loin du Clover:**

-MAIS DE QUEL DROIT ELLE SE PERMET CETTE CONNASSE ?

Creed Diskens écumait de rage. Son Heero, comment avait-elle oser poser ses lèvres dégoûtantes sur son Heero… cette sale…

- Euh monsieur Dickens ?

-TOI TA GUEULE. TA PRESENCE A ELLE SEULE GACHE MES MERVEILLEUSES RETROUVAILLES AVEC LUI ALORS BOUCLE LA? Disant cela Creed dardait un regard de fou furieux enragé sur Yvan Staniski ainsi que son sabre marqué d'un 24 en chiffres romains: le kotetsu.

Yvan ne s'était jamais sentit à l'aise avec ce type aux cheveux bizarres, mais là s'était carrément autre chose. Ce taré ou le Black Cat, il n'aurait sût dire lequel des deux lui faisait le plus peur ;après tout ne disait-on pas que personne n'avait survécu après avoir vu le Black Cat de ses yeux ?

-Range moi çà .

-Heero ça va ? Creed le regardait avec autant d'inquiétude que si Heero était sur son lit de mort.

-Et pourquoi ça n'irait pas. Dégages de mon chemin c'est pas ta face que je veux voir ni ta voix que je veux entendre.

Et Creed s'effaça littéralement pensant : _je vois, ça t'a mis en colère, c'est normal après tout elle n'avait pas à faire ça. _

-Monsieur le contact… je vous écoutes.

**Non loin de là :**

Il fallait qu'elle atteigne le bar. Lui il serait sûrement là et il pourrait la protéger et elle pourrait retourner à la vieille ville. Mais l'autre la rattrapait. Merde. Il fallait qu'elle atteigne ce putain de bar . Court Goldie ,plus vite ,allez ou tu vas crever. Elle apercevait l'enseigne du Clover. Elle fonça aussi vite qu'elle pu mais pas assez vite : une main griffue se referma sur sa gorge.

Quatre s'arrêta net dans sa foulée : il venait de ressentir une angoisse énorme en provenance du bar qu'ils venaient de quitter Duo et lui.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On va les perdre.

-Laisse tomber on retourne au bar .

-HEIN ?

-Il s'est passer quelque chose de grave.

Un hurlement d'ours blessé retentit alors dans la nuit.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ,il était trop tard. Rachid à genoux par terre, la tête entre ses mains, pleurait tout ce qu'il pouvait la femme qui gisait sur le sol dans une marre de sang , la gorge arrachée, le visage marqué par les stigmates de la peur.

Non loin de là, un être mi-homme mi-bête se délectait de la gorge fraîche qu'il venait de prendre à sa victime.

Prochain chapitre : Une mauvaise journée !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 5 : Une mauvaise journée ! Partie 1

« A Sin city si tu prends la bonne ruelle tu trouveras ce que tu cherches. »

Cette phrase ne cessait de raisonner dans la tête d'Yvan Staniski. C'était la première chose qu'on lui avait dite le jour de son arrivée dans cette ville pourrie ou se déroulait sa mission d'infiltration. _Quelle ironie _songea-t-il. Ce n'était que trop vrai car aujourd'hui il avait prit la mauvaise ruelle et avait trouvé ce que précisément il fuyait depuis la vielle au soir, après avoir rencontré les deux Numbers que Chronos lui avait envoyé. Et en cette après midi pluvieux il se retrouvait étalé à même le sol incapable de marcher à cause de la balle qu'il avait reçu dans le genoux droit d'une part et de sa peur face à une mort inéluctable d'autre part. De plus il était coincé, son exécuteur lui barrait sa seule retraite possible.

Il était certains qu'on ne l'avait pas suivi , il avait redoublé de vigilance , prit toutes les précautions . Alors qui ? Qui avait commandité son exécution ? Il savait que ce n'était pas son patron il aurait recouru à ses propres tueurs et n'on pas à un tueur à gages mercenaire.

- Je … je voudrais savoir…avant …que …de mourir.

-…

-Qui veux ma mort ?

La réponse qu'il obtint le déconcerta au plus haut point, car non seulement son assassin lui avait répondu mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que se soit …

- C'est pas son genre pourtant ,alors pourquoi ? murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même .

L'homme ressorti son revolver équipé de son silencieux. Mais Yvan n'y faisait plus attention il comprenait qu'il avait été trahi mais pourquoi ça lui échappait. Et dire qu'il croyait le connaître…

Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la ruelle:

Elle se figea. Un meurtre. Elle venait d'assister à un meurtre. La sagesse lui aurait conseillée de fuir à toutes jambes aussi vite qu'elle pouvait mais la peur lui paralysait les membres et même les yeux. Incapable de détacher son regard de la scène ou une véritable horreur s'était jouée. Un homme plus tout jeune gisait à terre une balle dans la poitrine, visiblement mort. Un autre lui faisait face. Il était grand , plutôt fin de silhouette et portait un jean délavé ainsi qu'un blouson de sport vert dont la capuche lui empêchait de voir son visage. Il rangea quelque chose dans son blouson . Sûrement l'arme dont il s'était servi..

Il se tourna, il était à présent de profil, on pouvait voir une masse de cheveux châtains s'échapper de la capuche.

-Mademoiselle, il serait préférable pour vous de reprendre votre chemin, dit-il d'une voix monocorde.

- Vous …vous …

-Ne compte pas vous tuer , non en effet

Mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger.

-Bon … pardonnez moi mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici.

Et avec une rapidité fulgurante il se plaça derrière elle et l'assomma d'un coup bref sur la nuque. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer….

**Dans la vieille ville :**

Il s'attendait plus ou moins à un accueil dans ce genre. Hilde était quelque un de vindicatif et malheureusement pour lui elle possédait une force titanesque et terriblement dangereuse pour celui qui en faisait les frais. On ignorait d'où lui venait cette surprenante capacité, ceci dit elle était originaire des colonies tout comme lui…. Alors on pouvait supposer …

En l'envoyant traverser le mur (et hélas il n'avait pas la capacité de passer à travers) elle lui avait déboîter une épaule. Et il avait très mal et un Duo qui a mal n'est plus du tout sociable.

-PUTAIN MAIS TU VAS T'CALMER VIEILLE BIQUE !

-ESPECE DE CONNARD D'ENFOIRE A LA CON.

MIHOOOOOOOO, PASSE MOI L'UN DE TES SABRES J'AI UNE CASTRATION A FAIRE.

Dans la tête de Duo, un gros voyant rouge DANGER venait de s'allumer; ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer immédiatement.

La dite Miho arriva sur le pas de la porte . Miho est une splendide asiatique au mèches blondes à l'efficacité redoutablement meurtrière dans la manipulation de toute arme tranchante (ainsi que l'arc, les aiguilles et le fusil mitrailleur à l'occasion ) . Elle est aussi le genre typique de personne qu'il vaut mieux ne pas trop faire chier (étant donné qu'elle pouvait devenir assez sadique dès qu'il sagissait d'infliger une douleur intense sans tuer trop rapidement son adversaire c'est assez compréhensible). Enfin bref; un trou béant dans une cloison, une Hilde folle de rage et un Duo à genoux par terre tentant tant bien que mal de maîtriser sa propre fureur ne semblait pas l'intéresser outre mesure ; aussi reprit -elle son chemin en adressant un regard à Hilde signifiant un truc du genre : « M'en fous ».

- Hilde je peux savoir pourquoi tu brailles comme ça ? Ce fut Noin par contre qui arriva à son tour sur le pas de la porte l'air contrariée. Ah je vois , ajouta-t-elle en voyant Duo, des envies suicidaires Shinigami ?

Le dit Shinigami déglutit comme d'habitude Noin n'était pas très couverte. Résille , bikini , quincaillerie , cigarette et son arme et ses menottes chéries. Y'a des moments ou il se posait vraiment des questions sur Merquise, comment faisait-il pour dompter une sauvage pareil… à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Mais bon la situation était grave et il avait une tâche délicate à faire.

-Noin je suis porteur de mauvaises nouvelles pour les filles de la vieille ville et plus spécialement pour Dorothy, répondit-il l'air sombre.

-On sait pour Goldie. On l'a appris dans la nuit. Hilde remet lui son bras en place et ammène le moi. D'après ce que nous savons tu était présent sur les lieux. Dorothy voudra sûrement vous entendre toi et le petit blond au bandana.

- What ?

Duo ne connaissait qu'un seul blond portant un bandana de temps à autre.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est venu foutre ici ? Et comment il est entré ? C'est pas tout le monde qui a ses entrés dans le centre de la vieille ville. Quatre qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_

**Bien loin de là, dans un tout autre quartier:**

- Allo la terre appelle Léna Callahan OOOHH tu me réponds ?

-Hein ?

-Il fait beau dans ton monde ?

-Hein ?…quoi ? mais de quoi tu causes?

-Bon atterri là j'essaye de te parler. A quoi tu penses en ce moment ? Depuis hier soir tu es tout le temps la tête dans les nuages si c'est pas carrément l'espace. C'est-ce brun flippant qui t'obsèdes à ce point là ?

-Mais comment fais tu pour dire tout ça sans reprendre ton souffle une seule fois ? Y'a des moments franchement tu m'épates.

- J'ai peut-être des origines italiennes va savoir. Bon maintenant si tu me disais … AH MAIS QUOI ENCORE ?

(On venait de sonner à la porte de leur petit appart. )

_Eh ben, elle est encore de bonne humeur_, songea Léna. Cependant l'humeur de Catherine changea lorsqu'elle vit qui venait de sonner.

- Léna ,c'est Midy elle à l'air bizarre.

Tout en disant cela Catherine défaisait tous les verrous de la porte et ouvra cette dernière à la volée. Et c'est à une Midy Une tout grelottante que les filles firent face.

**Retour sur la vieille ville :**

-Pourquoi te croirais-je ?

-Rien ne vous y oblige. Cependant n'oublier pas que j'ai risquer ma vie en entrant ainsi dans la vieille ville pour vous parler.

Il disait s'appeler Quatre Winner. Il s'était introduit sur leur territoire en douce et avait presque réussi à atteindre leur QG quand Dallas l'avait trouvé et avait failli l'abattre. Le sang s'échappant de la mince égratignure qu'il avait désormais au visage en témoignait. Comment avait-il réussi à la convaincre de l'emmener ici, ça elle aimerait bien le savoir. Peut être que son visage d'ange avait réussi à endormir sa vigilance… de tout façon Noin en parlerait sûrement avec Dallas. Faut dire qu' à bien le regarder il avait pas l'air dangereux.. Ses traits était vraiment doux, ses cheveux étaient retenus sous un bandana blanc d'où s'échappent quelques mèches sur son front. Il n'était pas très grand et son long pardessus beige n'y changeait rien . Non il avait vraiment rien d'inquiétant ce type.

A part ses yeux. Si on y faisait pas attention on jurerait qu'ils exprimaient une profonde gentillesse (fait assez rare pour quelque un de Sin city) , mais en l'observant de plus près elle avait pu constater qu'ils scrutaient tous ce qui étaient autour de lui et surtout elle . Sous son regard turquoise elle avait la désagréable sensation d'être passer aux rayons X.

Il disait être sweeper et Dallas lui avait montré ses papiers mais à Sin city quelle carte était encore authentique. Et il lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'elle allait se venger sur un innocent.

Dès l'instant ou elle l'avait vu elle ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Y avait quelque chose de pas normal avec lui et elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait.

-Que je vous regarde vous dérange à ce point ? Demanda-t-il

Sous la surprise elle haussa un sourcil. _Comment avait-il …_

-Je sens votre malaise tout simplement .

En fait Quatre sentait bien plu que ça mais il n'allait sûrement pas s'étaler sur le sujet. Les gens ont tendance à devenir nerveux quand ils savent qu'ils ont un new-type en face d'eux et elle était assez nerveuse comme ça. Elle était …surprenante. Duo lui avait dit qu'elles étaient jumelles mais elle ne ressemblait pas tant que ça à Goldie. Les yeux de cette dernière étaient marrons et elle n'avait pas les mêmes grains de beauté sur le visage. Dorothy Catalonia était elle aussi une belle femme, cependant s'il l'avait croisé dans la rue il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être un fille de la vieille ville. Ces cheveux bouclés et blonds étaient retenus dans un chignon épais d'où une seule mèche s'échappait pour retomber sur son visage. Ces vêtements n'étaient pas affriolants puisqu'elle portait une longue veste de velours verte foncée qui mettait quand même ses formes en valeur. Elle était assez classe en fait.

Elle s'impatientait il le sentait. Mais elle restait calme malgré tout. Parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même, habituée à refouler ces sentiments et émotions au plus profond d'elle-même. Sauf quand la douleur était trop forte. Il était certain que dans ces cas là elle devait exploser comme un volcan et être tout aussi dévastatrice. Ils n'avaient pas échanger beaucoup de paroles elle s'était juste contenter de s'appuyer contre le mur et attendait . La grande patronne certainement: la terrible Lucrezia Noin.

Duo hurla quand il se remit en place son épaule tout seule. Il n'était pas question que Hilde le touche il tenait à conservait son bras. Et cette sadique avait sourit quand il avait crié.

-Au fait comment va ta serveuse ? Demanda-t-elle tout à coup d'un voix plus doucereuse.

- Ma serveuse ?

-Oui tu sais bien , celle qui faut cogner pour qu'elle cesse de brailler.

-Arrête Hilde . C'est un fille bien , répondit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Oui bien sûr et puis moi je sui qu'une put…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva plaquer contre un mur fermement enserrée dans les bras de Duo. Son regard améthyste billait et ça la faisait chier de l'admettre mais elle adorait ça.

- Pour la deuxième fois arrête Hilde. Duo était à nouveau en colère, il détestait quand elle se comportait comme ça. Mais il reprit d'un ton plus badin : la jalousie te dévore ma chérie c'est pas bien tu s… CLAC

Mais lui non plus ne finit pas sa phrase. Il venait de se prendre un méga baffe .

-CRETIN DE DEMEURE. Tu fais ce que tu veux j'm'en fous. Bon tu m'excuseras mais Noin va t'attendre et comme tu le sais déjà elle manque cruellement de patience. Et puis faut que je retourne bosser.

Sur ce elle se dégagea de lui et l'emmena sans ménagement dans le bureau de la patronne.

_Tu peux dire ce que tu veux je sais que tu es jalouse_., songea Duo. _Mais toi ne t'es tu jamais dit que je pouvais l'être aussi ? Ce putain de boulot tu le quitteras un jour et je te montrerai qu'il y a encore quelque chose de beau dans cette univers. Hilde fais moi confiance je te sortirai de cette merde et tu auras une vie plus digne de toi. _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 6: Une mauvaise journée! Partie 2

-Donc tu as vu un type se faire descendre. Comme c'est rare dans cette ville tranquille, ironisa Catherine.

-Arrête tu vois pas qu'elle est traumatisée, la gronda Léna. Midy…tu te sens comment maintenant?

Midy Une, à présent enroulée dans une épaisse couverture et une tasse de thé entre les mains, semblait complètement perdue . Son visage était toujours aussi blême et ses cheveux blonds trempés et libérés de son chignon avaient connus des jours meilleurs . C'est la pluie qui l'avait réveillée. Elle s'étaient rendue compte qu'elle était couchée sur un banc et s'était demandée commet elle avait atterrie là. Et tout lui était revenue en mémoire. Et , c'est morte de peur qu'elle avait courue aussi vite qu'elle pouvait en direction de l'appart de Catherine et Léna. La peur semblait la quitter, elle ne tremblait plus. Du moins plus en permanence mais par spasme. Aussi c'est d'une toute petite voie qu'elle répondit:

-J'ai …encore la nausée. Je…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de revoir ce pauvre homme parterre.

-Tu le connaissais ? Demanda Léna d'une voix aussi douce qu'elle pu produire.

-Non pas du tout.

-Et l'autre, l'as-tu reconnu?

-Non. Son visage était masqué sous une capuche et ses cheveux cachaient le reste.

-Donc il n'en veut pas à ta vie. Cette fois c'était Catherine qui avait parlé. Elle ajouta: si tel avait été le cas il ne t'aurait pas assommée et gentiment déposée sur un banc.

Midy songea à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant de l'assommer : _ne compte pas vous tuer, non en effet._

Elle commença alors à se détendre.

- Tu as raison, il l'a dit d'ailleurs…

-Dans ce cas on est pas en danger nous aussi

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda Léna.

- Bah elle aurait pu nous mettre en péril en nous mettant dans la confidence.

-T'es vraiment un amour toi, cingla Léna en voyant le masque d'horreur qui venait de prendre forme sur le visage de Midy. _Et s'il m'avait suivie , s'il avait changé d'avis et qu'il me guettait dehors. Mon dieu qu'ai-je fait _?

-Midy tu vas rester ici cette nuit c'est le mieux qu'on puisse faire pour le moment à moins que tu ne veuilles voir ta mère ? Proposa Léna.

-NON ! Midy voyait d'ici la scène : toute la police de Sin city au bas de l'immeuble des filles, sa mère complètement à l'ouest et la presse …Non ,reprit-elle doucement en voyant la surprise sur les visages de ses deux amies, ce ne serait pas une bonne idée et puis …je…_Bon sang cette nausée ne cessera donc jamais…_

Une main se posa sur son épaule c'était celle de Catherine.

-Midy écoute moi . Tu viens de vivre un évènement traumatisant c'est vrai, mais néanmoins courant dans cette foutue ville . Cet homme quel qu'il soit, ne veut pas ta mort . Tu ne crains donc rien et nous non plus. Si tu savais le nombre de tentatives de vol à main armée dont on a pu faire l'objet nous. Mais toi tu n'avais jamais été confrontée à cet univers . Tu en avais connaissance mais tu ne l'avais jamais vu de tes yeux. Tu viens d'atterrir sans douceur. Tu vis à l'écart des horreurs de Sin city grâce à l'appart que t'a fourni ta mère; nous, nous la voyons au quotidien parce que nous , nous vivons avec les gens du commun. Midy on connaît les règles à Sin city , si tu n'est pas morte de la main de ce tueur aujourd'hui , il ne le fera pas demain ni les jours à venir…Alors essaie de te tranquilliser et te reposer tu en a bien besoin. Léna ?

-J'm'en charge.

Cathy avait parlé avec beaucoup de douceur, et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Et Midy se mit alors à pleurer, encore et encore…Ses nerfs avaient enfin lâché et c'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait selon Catherine. Léna quant à elle, s'en alla préparer le canapé pour elle et Cathy. Quelque part elle avait honte d'elle-même : car elle s était demandée au début si le mystérieux tueur de Midy n'était pas son mystérieux « sauveur » à elle…

**De retour dans la vieille ville :**

Dorothy se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. _Bon sang mais il va cesser de me fixer comme ça oui ou merde, y'en a marre. _Et finalement elle éclata. Et c'est ainsi que Quatre se retrouva avec un talon aiguille planté dans l'épaule.

-De deux choses l'une : ou tu arrête de me fixer ou c'est dans ton œil que je plante mon talon, dit-elle le plus calmement du monde .

_Voila une situation inconfortable _songea Quatre.

-Ok compris. Mais je vous serai assez reconnaissant d'enlever votre godasse de là parce que j'ai mal figurez-vous.

_La vache il n'a même pas sourcillé , rien pas un changement d'expression ni de voix. Il est pas humain ce type c'est pas possible._

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous …

-Pourquoi?

- Hein ?

-Pourquoi vous sentez vous si seule et triste ?

-Quoi? …Je viens de perdre ma sœur IDIOT Y'A PAS D'QUOI PETER D'JOIE. Se faisant elle accentua la pression de sa chaussure sur l'épaule du sweeper Du sang commençait à tacher son imper.

-Je ne parlais pas de Goldie. Cela date de bien avant les terribles évènements d'hier soir..

Dorothy était de plus en plus décontenancée. Perdue dans ses propres réflexions elle ne s'aperçu même pas que Quatre venait d'enlever les menottes qui lui maintenaient les mains dans le dos.

Aussi, elle perdit l'équilibre et manqua partir à la renverse quand il se leva de la chaise. Mais il la rattrapa. Sa main douce et chaude enserrait la sienne et elle sentie une étrange chaleur envahir tout son corps venant de sa main à lui. Le feu lui monta au joues. Quatre sourit . _Elle est trop mignonne _songea-t-il. Doucement il porta son autre main à son visage et effleura la joue de la jeune femme du revers de ses doigts. Elle frissonna . Ce contact avait quelque chose de bizarre. Quatre ferma les yeux et sembla se concentrer. Prise d'un vertige Dorothy vacilla_. Mais qui c'est-ce type et pourquoi il me fait cet effet là ? Je … j'ai l'impression.. _Puis plus rien . Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle était assise par terre , Quatre était accroupi en face d'elle et souriait.

-Vous vous sentez mieux ? L'espace d'un instant j'ai bien cru vous voir vous évanouir ! _Ces mains _. C'est étrange, mais l'espace d'un instant, elle aurait juré que ces mains étaient … fumantes.

- Je comprends… rien.

-Ne chercher pas . A trop vouloir tout cerner , identifier et classer vous risquer de perdre le peu d'humanité qu'il vous reste . Vous ne pouvez pas tout emprisonner comme ça.

- Hein ?

- Je parlais de vos sentiments.

- Et alors ça ne vous regarde pas ! De quoi j' me mêle ? La réaction de Dorothy parut énerver Quatre.

-Et voila vous recommencer à vous enfermer. Tssss … Quel dommage. Il y a pourtant tant de chaleur au fond de vous-même . Pourquoi ne la laisser vous pas sortir ?

Pour le coup il se prit une gifle

-LA FERME . Tu me connais même pas; de quel droit te permets-tu de porter un jugement sur moi TROU D'UC ? La colère avait fini par monter . Quatre se disait qu'il allait sûrement s'en manger une deuxième… mais une femme les interrompit…

**Non loin de là:**

_Mais pourquoi ces flics de mes couilles s'en sont prit à moi ? Bordel j'y pige que dalle_. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Rachid se dirigeait vers l'appart de sa contrôleuse judiciaire : Iria_. Et j'parie que je vais me faire engueuler en plus._

Et en effet

-TU AS QUOI ? MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT CON . Tabasser des flics rien que ça… Non mais y'a des moments ou je me demande si tu as une cervelle Rachid. Je me crève le cul à te garder en liberté et toi tu tabasses des flics… c'est logique y'a pas à dire…

-Aaaah arrête de gueuler bordel. J'ai assez mal au crâne comme ça. En plus ça changera rien à la situation.

-Il a raison

-Ah non tu vas pas le défendre Sal ?

- Ecoute au moins ce qu'il a à dire . Je suppose que tu n'a pas fait ça sans raisons je me trompe ?

-Non ... Goldie est morte.

Sally qui soignait les nombreuses plaies de Rachid s'arrêta net dans son élan.

-J'en suis désolée, dit-elle, qu'est-il arrivé ?

-J'en sais rien .En sortant du Clover je l'ai trouvée par terre la… la… la gorge arrachée.

-Quelle horreur. Sally en avait des frissons .

-Quatre et Duo sont arrivés et le flics juste après. En me voyant ils ont commencé à brailler et à pointer leur joujou sur moi en me disant de m'éloigner d'elle. Quatre leur disait que j'avais rien à voir mais ils ont rien voulu entendre. Cette bande de guignols ils ont même menacé ton frère Iria .

Cette dernière ne disait rien. Elle commençait à comprendre. Ils avait vu Rachid et avaient tout de suite pensé qu'il était responsable. C'était classique avec ces cons de volaille. La carrure et la gueule de Rachid avaient toujours joué en la défaveur de ce dernier. Mais de là à…

- J'me suit agité vous penser bien. J'étais pas trop en état d'être conciliant quoi. Alors ils ont ouvert le feu . Et j'me suis défendu. Certains ont volé mais je pense pas en avoir tué un seul. Enfin j'crois.

Iria soupira. Mais la peine de Rachid s'entendait dans sa voix et elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Sally intervint :

-Rachid , cette Goldie , son nom m'était familier et tu te souviens je t'avais promis de chercher de mon côté et.. En fait c'est une fille de la vieille ville. Je vais de temps en temps là-bas pour en soigner quelque unes .

- Ah ouais j'en savais rien.

Le téléphone sonna .

-J'y vais, dit Sally. J'ai finis Rachid tu peux te rhabiller.

Se faisant elle rangea sa trousse et sortit de la salle de bains. Iria se décolla alors du montant de la porte et donna une trousse de premiers soins à rachid.

-T'en aura besoin. J'imagine que tu sors la hache de guerre?

-Ouais merci. Tu brailles fort mais t'es une chic fille au fond.

-Hum trop aimable Rachid. Et tu as l'intention de faire quoi maintenant ?

-Faire payer au fils de pute son addition.

-Ohla

-Et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Ohlala. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Je sais pas qui l'a tuée et encore moins pourquoi. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'elle venue trouver quelqu un d'assez fort pour la protéger. Et je trouverai de quoi. Je lui dois…

-Je chercherai mais je peux rien te promettre tu sais.

-Merci. Bon aller j'y vais.

Sally revint :

- Iria faut que j'aille dans la vieille ville, les filles ont besoin de moi.

- Hum je suppose que c'est un peu tôt et un peu dangereux pour toi de poser des questions sur ma Goldie ? Demanda Rachid.

-Tu supposes bien et ça l'est pour toi aussi. Alors ne commence pas par aller là bas. Mais bon je tendrai l'oreille on ne sait jamais.

-Ahhhh z'êtes trop sympa les filles . Quel dommage que vous soyez …euh ..hum j'ai rien dit. Merci pour …euh …les soins Sal .

Devant l'expression des filles Rachid su qu'il avait bien fait de fermer sa gueule.

-Mouais allez c'est ça casses toi. J't'appellerai si j'ai du nouveau. Tâche de pas faire trop de conneries en attendant, lui répondit Iria (très aimablement ).

_Tâche de pas faire trop de conneries hein ? Désolé Iria mais là j'ai beaucoup de merde à remuer._

**Du côté de Quatre :**

Dallas et Noin s'étaient imaginées des tas de choses en se rendant dans le bureau de la patronne. Des trucs du genre : « le blondinet en sang après le passage à tabac par Dorothy » ou « le blondinet couvert de bleus » ou encore « Dorothy employant des grands moyens de séduction pour faire cracher le blondinet »… Aussi , elles ne furent pas surprise en découvrant le blondinet saisi par le col par une Dorothy semble-t-il en colère.

- Ah tu as déjà commencer les festivités Dorothy ? demanda Noin

- Ah la f… T'en as mis un temps Noin !

-Ça répond pas à la question! Ajouta dallas

-Et j't'en pose moi Dallas ? Comment se fait-il que tu l'ai pas liquidé ? Hum ?

- Il a évité mon tir.

- Bon vos gueules toutes les deux. Pourquoi t'es pas sur ta chaise toi ?

C'est bizarre mais face à Noin Quatre avait la soudaine impression d'avoir de la nitroglycérine entre les mains tout d'un coup.

Il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu une fois avec Duo sur les filles de la vieille ville. Duo lui avait expliqué quelles étaient les règles, qui se résumaient en une : elles sont belles mais elles sont aussi dangereuses alors faut pas chercher à les rouler. Et il lui avait parlé des plus redoutables : Noin ( la grande patronne , celle qui avait réussi à instaurer une trêve entre les filles et la police et qui avait pu obtenir que les filles défendent seules leur territoire), Miho (l'asiatique aux mille et un talents dans l'art de tuer), Hilde (à la force titanesque et au caractère de chien, arme favorite: le fusil à pompe), Dallas (tireuse d'élite , arme favorite : le fusil à lunettes) et Dorothy( pas la plus vicieuse , pas la plus colérique mais la plus froide , arme favorite: le poison et ce qu'elle que soit la manière dont elle l'utilise).Quatre lui avait alors demandé pourquoi des hommes s'y rendaient . Il lui avait répondu: « parce que c'est le seul endroit ou l'on trouve des putes à Sin city , Noin y a veillé qu'est-ce que tu crois… ».

- Dallas y'm'semblait t'avoir donnée une paire de menottes non ?

-Et il les portait quand je l'ai quitté Noin.

-Dorothy tu m'expliques ?

- Il les a enlevé tout simplement .

-Tout simplement, tu t' fous de moi ?

La tension montait en flèche quand..

- Hum hum.

- Ah Hilde !

Cette dernière venait de faire son entrée accompagnée d'un Duo se tenant les côtes.

- J'peux y aller ? Demanda-t-elle le plus aimablement du monde.

- Non

-Pfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff (ça c'est un soupir)

-Plait-il ?

-Non, non rien!

Apercevant Quatre Duo se réveilla et beugla presque :

-Quatre je peux savoir ce que tu fout là t'as des idées morbides aujourd'hui ?

-Tu peux parler Shinigami , tu n'es pas plus le bienvenus que lui ici , ajouta Hilde .

- Duo , lui répondit alors le blondinet, la tête de Rachid est mise à prix .

- Hein ?

- Je sais c'est très rapide . Et je me suis dit…

- Qu'il fallait que tu parles à Dorothy ? Et t'es encore en vie ? Eh bé…

-Très drôle Shinigami , tu es toujours aussi spirituel, lança cette dernière.

Mais Quatre reprit:

-Duo la police l'accuse du meurtre de Goldie et de la disparition de six autres filles de la vieille ville.

Qu'on l'accuse du meurtre de la sœur de Dorothy ne le surprenait pas par contre il n'était pas au courant pour les six autres.

- Six autres ? Noin ?

- En effet six de mes filles ont disparu en l'espace de trois mois.

Duo savait que les filles de la vieille ville étaient des femmes qui assumaient pleinement leur choix de vie. Autant ne seraient pas parties en si peu de temps . En revanche que la police le sache et s'y intéresse ce n'était pas normal. _Un coup monté! Mais par qui et pourquoi ? Goldie aurait-elle découvert quelque chose ? Et pourquoi Rachid la pleurait-il ? Et ces filles quel était le rapport ? Est-ce une coïncidence ?_ _Non._

- Comment la police a-t -elle découvert ces disparitions Noin ? Ne réglez-vous pas vos compte vous-mêmes normalement ?

- J'avais demandé à Zechs de faire des recherches discrètes mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait laissé filtré l'infos . Ça ne lui ressemble pas.

- Le blondinet est arrivé en me balançant que j'allais m'en prendre à un innocent. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi maintenant , coupa Dorothy.

Quatre paires d'yeux se fixèrent alors vers le sweeper concerné.

- Je connais Rachid . C'est une brute, la réputation qu'il a est amplement justifiée. Cependant il n'aurait jamais lever la main sur une femme et certainement pas sur votre sœur. Croyez-le ou pas mais nous l'avons vu pleurer à chaudes larmes et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est absolument pas son genre.

-Dit voir le blondinet, t'espères quand même pas nous faire croire ça ? Une fois de plus c'était Noin qui intervenait. Un type pareil a des états d'âme de ce genre ?

- Mais que savez-vous de lui ? Vous ?

-Écoute tu ferais mieux de ne pas me prendre pour une …

- Il dit vrai Noin, intervint Duo . Et puis ça ne colle pas .

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Hilde (et ce sans agressivité).

- Rachid a de sacré paluches. S'il avait choppé le cou de n'importe qui ne serait-ce que d'une seule main , le cou ce serait brisé net . Il a une force démente, même si Hilde bat tous les records. Or on a arraché la gorge de …( il risqua un regard vers Dorothy , il n'aimait pas parlé de ça en face d'elle mais elle attendait clairement la suite) ta sœur a littéralement été arrachée . Les traces que j'ai pu voir laissaient penser que quelque chose de griffue en était la cause. Et puis l'attitude de Rachid ne mentait pas . Non on cherche à lui faire porté le chapeau sinon pourquoi les flics s'en serait pris à lui aussi à peine arrivés ? Et sa tête mise à prix aussi rapidement c'est du jamais vu. Et voila maintenant qu'on ajoute la disparition de six filles de la vieille ville jusqu'alors tenue secrète. Tu ne trouves pas ça louche Noin ? Et ben moi aussi.

Noin parut réfléchir, Hilde aussi.

- Sur quoi bossait ta sœur déjà ? Demanda cette dernière.

Un silence glacial lui répondit.

- Je trouverai ce Rachid et j'entends bien entendre sa version . La parole d'un traître ne vaut pas grand-chose Duo.

- …

- Bon sur ce je vous laisse.

Et elle quitta la pièce non sans un regard méfiant à l'égard de Quatre.

- Donc en clair , vous n'avez rien vu ; reprit Noin .

- Noin il serait préférable que …

- J'agirai comme bon me semblera compris ?

Puis devant plus vicieuse elle ajouta :

-Alors tu es sweeper maintenant Duo ? Tu te recycles ? Au fait joli travail pour le visage.

- Pas si bon que ça puisque vous m'avez toutes reconnues.

- Si tu changeais de comportement et que tu optais pour des lentilles tu n'aurais pas ce problème. Des yeux violet c'est pas très courant.

Se tournant vers Quatre elle ajouta :

- Plutôt mignon ton coéquipier mais je ne l'ai jamais vu dans la vieille ville pourtant.

- Je n'y étais jamais venu auparavant.

-A l'avenir tu pourrais passer je suis sûre que Dallas sera ravie de t'accueillir, ajouta-t-elle sournoisement.

Dallas rougit sous le sarcasme et Noin et Duo explosèrent de rire. Quatre quand à lui ne trouvait pas ça drôle du tout et pour cause…

- Que compte-tu faire Noin ? Tu vas avoir besoin d'aide ?

- Duo je ne te croyais pas aussi idiot. Tu as parfaitement entendu Hilde il me semble tout à l'heure . Et tu as sûrement passé le coup qu'elle t'a administré auparavant. Non ?

Et elle appuya su ses côtes endolories. Duo grimaça ce qui eu pour effet de faire ricaner Noin.

- Je ne vais pas …

- Tu n'as plus tes entrées ici et tu risque de te faire descendre si jamais tu reviens. Non pas que j'm'en inquiète bien sûr. Tu n'aurais pas du partir comme ça de Sin city . Tu t'es fais une ennemie ,dommage pour toi que ce soit celle pour qui tu…

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix figure toi, dit-il en serrant les dents et les poings. Il se doutais qu'elle appuierait sur la corde sensible ,elle prenait un malin plaisir à faire ça.

- Que comptez-vous faire de nous dans l'immédiat ?

Noin regarda Quatre . Il pouvait faire craquer les filles celui là avec une bouille pareil. D'ailleurs Dallas était déjà sous le charme visiblement . Elle aurait une petite discussion avec elle sans tarder. Cependant elle devait parer au plus urgent et ces deux là ne faisaient pas partie de ses priorités.

- Vous pouvez partir.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7: La Rose Noire des Kushinada**_.

Maître O n'arrivait pas à y croire. C' était impossible. L'héritière des Kushinada ne serait jamais devenue une traînée. Jamais . Le clan Kushinada était l'un des plus anciens clans des Yakuzas et l'un des plus respectés . Leur héritière avait été élevée dans les mêmes conditions que Wufei par sa propre femme : Chu-Lien O. Cette enfant fut la fiancée du grand patron actuel des Yakuzas : Sûsano-wo Non elle n'aurait jamais pu descendre aussi bas. Et pourtant on jurerait qu'il s'agissait bien de l'adolescente de 15 ans qu'ils avaient tous cru morte dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé une bonne partie de la colonie , mais avec quelques années de plus évidemment. Le massacre des Kushinada fut une immonde boucherie sans nom. Ils avaient tous combattus, jusqu'au dernier . Tous . Pour sauver leur « princesse ». Un gâchis d'une ampleur catastrophique qui avait causé la destruction complète du clan. Si seulement ils avaient obéis aux ordres d'Akira-san. Ce n'était pas tout le clan qui aurait du disparaître mais elle, seulement elle. Au moins si elle était morte dans les flammes … mais il semblerait que ce ne fut le cas. Et ils étaient tous mort. Tout son clan . Tous … en vain.

Il devait s'assurer que ce soit bien elle. Et si tel était le cas, il devra la tuer , avant que Wufei ne la découvre. Sinon les dieux seuls savent ce qui pourraient se passer…Les dires de la sorcière ne devaient pas se réaliser.

-La Rose Noire a vu le jour, murmura maître O en contemplant la photo de Miho Mamoru pour la énième fois…

**Non loin de là :**

Catherine revenait des courses. Il pleuvait comme d'habitude. Enfant, elle pensait que s'il pleuvait autant sur Sin city c'était parce que Dieu voulait nettoyer la ville. Vision innocente. Aujourd'hui la petite fille avait grandi , était devenue une femme et avait vécu beaucoup de désillusions. Elle pensait maintenant que si Dieu existait et que s'il voulait nettoyer cette ville il ferait mieux de la raser de la carte.

Elle était inquiète pour Midy . La veille Léna et elle avaient été obligées de lui filer un anxiolytique puissant pour la calmer. Elle se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait faire de plus pour elle . Il y avait des côtés de la personnalité de Midy que Catherine ne supportait pas mais il y en avait d'autres qu'elle respectait beaucoup et qu'elle admirait. Malgré la folie qui semblait avoir atteint tous les membres de sa famille Midy paraissait avoir échapper à la règle. L'amour inconditionnel que lui porte sa mère avait sans doute du l'écarter de tout cela. Catherine avait toujours envié ce lien. Elle n'avait pas de mère ni de père , elle n'avait pas de famille. La seule personne à laquelle elle se soit jamais attachée était Léna. Elle, elle avait toujours su lui montrer l'espoir là ou Catherine n'en voyait plus. Que serait-elle devenue sans quelqu'un un comme elle à ses côtés ? Elle préférait ne pas le savoir . Sa vie n 'était pas rose mais elle la vivait selon ses propres choix. Luxe que Midy ne s'était jamais offert tant la volonté de vouloir satisfaire sa mère comptait pour elle. La veille Léna avait suggéré que Midy quitte temporairement la ville pour se ressourcer C'était une idée à creuser. _Sa cousine Sylvia Noventa l'accueillerait à bras ouvert _, songea-t-elle. Alors que Catherine déambulait perdue dans ses pensées, elle fit une étonnante rencontre… avec un lampadaire. Mais le lampadaire n'avait aucun sens de la galanterie et ne s'était pas écarter de son passage alors qu'elle fonçait droit dessus.

- AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUH ! Mais c'est pas vrai quelle cruche !

Mais ses malheurs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter là: tandis qu'elle déambulait tout en se frottant le visage elle ne vit pas la sournoise plaque de verglas et au bout de plusieurs dérapages contrôlés tous plus divertissant les uns des autres , c'est tête la première que Catherine fonça dans le bas ventre de quelqu'un…

**Quelque part dans une pièce bien sombre quelqu'un ...:**

_Il courait, il hurlait . Il cherchait ses parents . Y'avait des gens morts partout, il avait peur. Mais il avait beau crier personne ne lui répondait. Il sentait cette odeur… l'odeur du sang. Il faisait si sombre . Même avec ses yeux hors du commun il ne voyait pas bien.. Il ne les maîtrisaient pas aussi bien que sa sœur, du moins pas encore . Ce couloir n'en finit donc jamais ? L'odeur … l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte… Ses parents ? Saya? Puis la lumière l'aveugla et…_

Heero se réveilla en sursaut son flingue à la main, en sueurs et les nerfs foutrement à fleur de peau. Il savait ce qu'il trouverait: le cadavre de ses parents et de sa sœur aînée. Haletant , Heero tenta vainement de se calmer. Pourquoi ces foutus cauchemars revenaient maintenant ? Suite à la mort de ses parents et de Saya (sa sœur de 17 ans) Heero avait été recueilli par Odin Lowe , l'homme qui les avaient tué. Il lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il savait des armes , surtout les revolvers, et de l'art du combat avec une rigueur et des entraînements des plus spartiates. Heero avait grandi dans la haine et la vengeance . Son unique but, qui lui donnait une raison de survivre, était de tuer Odin Lowe. Sa rage lui avait permit de supporter les entraînements, les réflexions et sa douleur d'avoir tout perdu. Il avait accepté de vivre avec cet homme et de supporter ses enseignements afin de le surpasser un jour. Mais il faut croire que les choses ne devaient pas perdurer ainsi . Car finalement Lowe avait été tué par quelqu'un d'autre . En pleine rue comme ça, d'une balle en pleine tête. Qui avait voulu l'éliminer il ne l'avait jamais su ,comme pour a famille. Heero à l'époque n'avait que 13 ans et seulement 9 quand il perdit ses parents. Tuer Odin Lowe avait été son fil conducteur pour tenir. A sa mort il était perdu . Il ne savait plus pourquoi il devait vivre ni ou aller. Il avait tenter de survivre tout seul dans la rue. Avec sa haine et son désarroi. Durant plusieurs mois il avait vécu ainsi. Et finalement c'est au bord de l'affaiblissement le plus total que Belzé Rochefort , le numéro 2 des Chrono Numbers, le trouva gisant par terre. Il avait quand même eu la force de soulever son flingue et de tirer une fois avant de s'évanouir. Il s'était réveillé alors dans les locaux de Chronos sur la colonie L1 ; là où se situe actuellement le quartier général de Chronos. Il apprendra plus tard que Belzé l'avait emmené avec lui malgré la blessure qu'il avait réussit à lui infliger. Il avait ensuite vécu parmi les jeunes recrues de Chronos avec Creed Diskens notamment . Il avait apprit à connaître Chronos : organisation secrète gérant une bonne partie de l'économie mondiale et nombre de gouvernements. Ils disaient agir pour la paix et la stabilité dans le monde. Heero n'en croyait pas un mot . Le pouvoir, c'est la seule chose qui devait sûrement intéresser le grand patron. Ses talents avaient été remarqués et on avait fait de lui un Eraser (un assassin). Et finalement à 15 ans Sephiria Rochefort , épouse de Belzé et numéro 1 des Chronos Numbers (et par conséquent leur patronne), était venue le voir pour lui proposer de faire parti des Numbers, l'élite des assassins de Chronos. Il avait donc passé son test avec succès à Sin City et était devenu le treizième Chronos Numbers. On lui avait donc fait son tatouage et remit une arme faite d'orichalcon ,la matière la plus solide de ce monde , et qui avait donné à cette arme des capacités de tir plus rapides et plus puissantes que n'importe quel revolver : le Hadès , décoré du même treize qu'il portait. Il s'était forgé une réputation de tueur implacable et ne ratant jamais sa cible sans le vouloir. Il était le légendaire Black Cat , le chat de Chronos qui apporte le malheur. Ces yeux de chat que rares pourtant connaissaient et son tatouage étaient à l'origine de ce surnom. Il avait finit par oublier sa famille la plupart du temps mais certaines nuits …

Ça ne servait à rien de repenser à tout ça. De toute façon il ne se rendormirait pas alors autant sortir. Il faisait nuit comme à chaque fois qu'il sortait. Il tournait en rond depuis son arrivée tel un lion en cage. Son ordre de mission ne lui était toujours pas parvenu et son contact s'était fait descendre. Et pour couronner le tout , Creed le suivait à la trace avec ses Hee-chan que Heero supportait de moins en moins bien . Ce barge de Creed… il l'avait jamais compris. Et ses idées obsessionnelles non plus. Bref l'humeur de Heero allait décroissante . Les poils du chat noir commençaient à se hérisser. La pluie lui fit du bien . Elle lui rafraîchissait la tête et les idées . Il avait toujours fait ça après la mort de Lowe, déambuler au hasard des rues …Depuis qu'il avait été recruté par Chronos il se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui disait . Alors il continuait ainsi tel un robot . Et de temps à autre il se baladait histoire de faire passer le temps . Mais à la longue il ne faisait même plus attention à ce qu'il y avait autour de lui . Sauf quand il partait en chasse bien sûr .

-Et bah vous avez une de ces gueules !

- Hum ?

Elle ! Encore elle ! La fille du bar , celle qu'il avait sauvé voila 6 ans . Il était tombé des nues lorsqu'elle lui avait sauté dessus mais surtout lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait ses cheveux coiffés en natte sur le coté et portait un pardessus blanc . Elle paraissait pure comme la neige , l'innocence même. Comment avait-elle survécu toutes ses années dans une vile pareille ? Elle avait l'air soucieuse.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester sous la pluie vous aller attrapé froid. Mon dieu vous êtes pale comme un mort. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

_Ça c'est la meilleure ! Elle se soucie de ma santé _, songea -t-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui. Instinctivement la main droite de Heero se porta à sa jambe droite , là ou il portait son Hadès.

- Ne dégainez pas votre flingue , je veux juste …

Elle se rapprocha d'avantage. Elle voulait l'abriter sous son parapluie. Elle observa ses cheveux et finalement sorti un mouchoir ( propre bien sûr) et elle commença consciencieusement à lui essuyer le visage. Elle en profita pour détailler ce visage qu'elle avait à peine vu dans la pénombre autrefois. Il n'était qu'un adolescent à l'époque , depuis il avait vieilli. Il avait grandi. Sa carrure s'était développée, ses traits étaient davantage marqués, mais ses cheveux restaient pareils à eux-mêmes : en bataille. Ces yeux aussi n'avaient pas changés qu'ils soient bleus au regard d'acier ou jaunes au regard sauvage , dans la nuit ou la pénombre on ne voyaient qu'eux. Oui, il était toujours aussi dangereusement beau. Il devait inspirer de la crainte à ses ennemis mais curieusement , Léna n'avait pas peur de lui . C'était plus fort qu'elle, dès qu'elle l'avait vu elle s'était souvenu … . Elle avait ressenti un tel réconfort dans ses bras autrefois. Comme si tout contre lui elle ne risquait plus rien. Etrange… étrange qu'elle se soit sentie si bien auprès d'un homme visiblement dangereux. Même Catherine l'avait ressenti.

- Si vous tomber malade , murmura-t-elle, vous ne pourrait plus… travailler ou alors vous échouerez. Quand on est un assassin j'imagine qu'on ne peut pas se perm…

Il lui attrapa le bras et :

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux , cette voix ,elle ne l'avait jamais oublier.

- En 6 ans j'ai beaucoup penser à vous. Vous m'intriguiez beaucoup. Mon imagination s'est mise en branle. Et parmi tous les scénarios qui en sont sortis l'hypothèse la plus probable était que vous étiez un tueur à gages comme on en trouve partout et non pas le justicier de Sin City prêt à sauver la veuve et l'orphelin … comme on en trouve nulle part.

Bizarre cette fille . Mais plutôt perspicace.

-Mais j'imagine que vous, vous n'avez jamais repensé à moi . Non ?

Vraiment perspicace. Il la lâcha. Que lui importe cette fille après tout. Il l'avait sauvée certes mais ça s'arrêtait là. Il voulu s'en aller mais ce fut elle qui le saisit par le bras.

-Vous vous enfuyez déjà ?

-…

- J'ai enfin l'occasion de vous remercier et vous vous enfuyez. C'est dommage.

- Tu ne m'apporteras rien. Mais moi je peux t'apporter beaucoup de problèmes, dit-il en se retournant. Puis mu d'un instinct sauvage il la fit se retourner et la plaqua contre lui. L'autre main à la gorge il murmura à son oreille : tu m'as l'air suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre ce que je fais mais tu ne pourrais savoir ce que je suis…

Le cœur de Léna battait à tout rompre , là, il lui faisait peur car il lui faisait mal, il lui tordait le bras.

- Vous me faites mal.

-…

-Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je sais ce que vous êtes , un new-type, n'est-ce pas ?

Heero était surpris comment savait-elle ça ? Au sein de Chronos seuls Sephiria, Belzé et Creed étaient au courant . Comment pouvait-elle le savoir ?Il raffermit sa prise, Léna grimaça.

- C'est ça pas vrai ?Un enfant né d'une mère ayant vécue sur les colonies et ayant sans le savoir subi des modifications de leur physiologie. Un enfant des colonies avec des capacités exceptionnelles . J'ai vu vos yeux il y a 6 ans , vos yeux de chat…

Il lui broyait littéralement le bras.

- VOUS ME FAITES MAL !

- Ainsi … tu …

- Pourquoi êtes vous en colère je ne vous ai rien fait.

Heero desserra son emprise , il n'était pas en colère, du moins il n'avait pas l'impression de l'être.

-Me remercier ? Tsss. Oublie . Tu ne peux rien m'apporter. Tu n'es qu'un élément du décor. Le hasard nous a fait nous croiser, il serait préférable que cela ne se renouvelle plus.

- Vous devez vous sentir bien seul.

Et pour la énième fois ,Heero ne s'attendais pas à cela. Elle se dégagea. Elle se retourna vers lui et le gifla . C'était tellement pitoyable que Heero en aurait souri.

- Et jusqu'ici ce que vous êtes , ce que vous faites , tout cela y attacher-vous seulement de l'importance ? dit-elle avec colère.

Décidemment elle avait le don de mettre le doigt là où il faut.

- Ca ne te regardes pas.

- Quelle répartie !

L'espace d'un instant Heero se revit enfant avec sa sœur. Lorsqu'elle le taquinait il finissait toujours par lui répondre : Ca ne te regardes pas! Et Saya lui balançait toujours : Quelle répartie! Vraiment je suis éblouie par ta performance! Et elle souriait…

Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça, dès qu'il y repensait, il repensait à tout le reste et ça il ne le voulait pas.

- Non , murmura-t-il en se prenant la tête à pleines mains.

Étonnée qu'une simple boutade puisse le plonger dans un tel désarroi, Léna ne savait plus quoi dire. Aussi l'attrapa-t-elle par une manche et se mit à courir à pleines jambes entraînant dans son sillage un Heero des plus décontenancé…

Prochain chapitre : Tu vas mourir …


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 8 : Tu vas mourir…

Il avait mal , très mal. Faut dire qu'un coup de boule dans les burnes ça fait pas du bien.. Catherine releva la tête et constata avec horreur dans quoi elle avait foncé.

- OH ! JE SUI VRAIMENT DESOLE J'AI PAS PU ME RATTRAPPER , VRAIMENT JE SUIS …

- Tais toi! Arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles bon sang !

-… euh …

Il avait vraiment l'air de déguster ce pauvre gars . Accroupi par terre il semblait lutter avec beaucoup d'effort contre la douleur. Il suait à grosses gouttes, était tout rouge et respirait assez bruyamment. Pour une fois qu'elle avait cogné là sans le vouloir…

- J'ai jamais vu quelque un d'aussi maladroit !

Et il avait l'air en colère aussi…

- Hein ? Mais… comme si je l'avais fait exprès!

- C'est-ce que je viens de dire t'es bête en plus d'être maladroite ?

- Oh éh ça va hein! C'est pas parce que vous avez mal que vous devez être désagréable! J'me suis excusée, vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus!

- …

Y commençait à l'énerver le ptit jeune.

- Les hommes…

-…

- Ecoutez j'ai …

- C'est bon , c'est bon… c'est pas grave …oille

- c'est la plaque de verglas…

- …

Il était plutôt pas mal , si on faisait abstraction de la grimace de douleur . Visiblement grand, athlétique, il avait cependant une espèce de mèche de cheveux qui lui couvrait une partie du visage. Elle croisa son regard et fut surprise. Ses fantastiques yeux verts , comme elle n'en avait jamais vus d'ailleurs, n'exprimaient …rien . Il souffrait c'était flagrant mais son regard lui n'en était pas marqué. Il se releva en silence et souffla un grand coup. Et l'expression de son visage rejoint celle de ses yeux . _Quel type étrange_…songea-t-elle, _enfin bon, on s'en fout_.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire Catherine jugea plus judicieux de se taire et de ramasser ses courses et à sa grande surprise il l'aida. _Ah bah finalement il a ptêt du bon ce gus_

- Merci… C'est rare de nos jours que quelqu'un se montre aussi courtois.

-…

Une fois debout , il ne cessa de la fixer.

- Quoi ? Un problème ?

- Non

- Bah arrêter de me fixer alors.

Mais il n'arrêta pas. Il avait des yeux bizarres. Des yeux très beaux certes mais étranges… elle aurait pas su dire pourquoi mais qu'il la fixe ainsi lui faisait froid dans le dos. Ça lui donnait une impression de fauve près à bondir sur sa proie. _Bon on va pas s'éterniser…_

- Euh bon bah … A un de ces jours alors hein . Bye bye.

Cependant il la retint en l'attrapant par une manche.

- Minute… Vous les connaissez ?

- Hein ? _Bah voilà qu'il me vouvoie maintenant_, songea-t-elle. Qui-ça ?

-Ces types là, il vous suivent vous n'avez pas fait attention ?

- Euh non !

Mais il y avait effectivement trois types qui regardaient dans leur direction à quelques dizaines de mètres de là . Et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils avaient l'air louches… Mais bon elle allait pas se laisser démonter. C'était pas comme si c'était la première fois…

- Qu'ils viennent je saurais les recevoir. Ils tâteront de mes lames…

- Hum ?

- Ils ne me font pas peur.

Il voulait bien la croire. Si lui-même il jetait le regard qu'elle leur balançait à eux il pourrait en pétrifier plus d'un . Idée à bosser, s'il savait comment s'y prendre…

- Bien au plaisir de vous revoir monsieur ?

- Je n'ai pas de nom !

- Hein ?

- La plupart des gens se sont vus attribuer un nom par la femme qui les a portés. Mais moi aucune femme ne m'a donné de nom…

Il était sérieux ? On dirait bien. Elle était orpheline elle aussi , cependant…

- Vous n'avez pas connu votre mère ; c'est moche.

- Non, c'est différent… je n'ai pas de mère . Je n'en ai jamais eu.

Elle , elle aurait bien aimé n'avoir jamais connu sa mère mais bon…Ce qu'il lui disait l'interpellait quand même. Personne ne naissait dans les champs ou dans une fleur.

- Mais une femme vous a nécessairement mise au monde non ?

- Non !

-…

Vraiment bizarre ce type, et le pire c'est qu'il disait cela avec la plus grande indifférence , comme si il s 'était habitué à l'idée. Il y avait décidemment trop d'orphelins dans ce bas monde selon elle.

- Alors comment vous vous faites appeler finalement ?

- De là d'où je viens on m'appelait Sans-nom.

- Original …

Catherine sursauta , un truc vibrait contre sa poitrine. _C'est ton portable crétine_, pensa-t-elle.

- Ouais quoi ?Ah c'est toi Midy…. Hein déjà ?… Et bah tu traînes pas dit voir…Mais non commences pas…Tu vas pas attendre mon retour alors ? …Ah d'accord… Non non va pas louper ta navette…Arrêtes… C'est normal, mais prends soin de toi ok ? …Oui je lui ai pris son lait …Ok ciao.

Elle raccrocha puis se tournant vers le mystérieux Sans-nom, elle dit :Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais va falloir que je…Hum ? Bah où il est ?

Le temps qu'elle se retourne il avait disparu…

**Non loin de là :**

Elle l'avait fait courir il ne savait combien de pâtés de maisons. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas comprit quelle mouche l'avait piquée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'agripper comme ça ? Et de partir comme une fusée ? Et finalement elle s'était arrêtée au pied d'une espèce de tour et les avaient précipités tous les deux dans le premier ascenseur venu. Il aurait pu l'envoyer valser à n'importe quel moment mais bon elle n'était pas dangereuse pour lui alors …

A présent que l'ascenseur montait,elle s'était adossée contre paroi afin de reprendre son souffle et de calmer les battements de son cœur. Lui naturellement était frais comme un gardon, ni essoufflé, ni en sueur, parfaitement calme…

- Vous … devez… vous demander… ce qu'il m'a pris… non ?

-…

- Je dois… vous paraître … bien chétive… mais …il est vrai…que je n'ai jamais été…une athlète…pffiou

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fous là ?

_Eh bah au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair_.

- Un peu de patience… on arrive de tout façon.

-La patience n'a jamais été une de mes vertus…

- D'autres semblent aussi vous faire défaut visiblement…

-… ?

L'ascenseur s'arreta enfin et les portes s'ouvrirent sur une terrasse.

-Nous sommes au premier étage de la tour Lunafort. Ici c'est un genre de café terrasse, dit-elle en sortant . J'aime beaucoup venir ici. C'est un endroit apaisant je trouve et puis la vue en vaut la peine vous ne trouvez-pas ?

Méfiant Heero sortit à son tour et avança jusqu'à la balustrade. La terrasse était déserte.

- Je suis surprise d'habitude il y a toujours du monde ici…

D'ici Sin city ressemblait à un champ d'étoiles, les lumières de la ville semblait illuminer la terre . La vue était superbe s'était indéniable mais elle ne semblait pas attirer l'attention de Heero.

Elle s'était accoudée à la balustrade , ses mains soutenaient sa tête. Elle avait fermé les yeux. La brise légère jouait avec ses cheveux. Elle était si calme .

- C'est si relaxant si agréable, murmura-t-elle, on en oublierait presque dans quelle ville nous nous trouvons.

-…

- Vous paraissiez perturbé tout à l'heure, continua-t-elle sur le même ton, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai bien pu vous rappeler…mais il semblerait que ce ne fut pas un sentiment agréable…alors j'ai …eu l'idée de vous emmener ici…Peut-être cet endroit saura-t-il vous apporter la paix…Enfin je l'espère…

Il la fixa . Elle avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Était-elle naïve ou stupide ? Naïve plutôt. Elle ne pouvait rien lui apporter, ils n'appartenaient pas aux mêmes mondes. Quelle étrange fille. Pourquoi se préoccupait-elle ainsi de lui ? Était-ce parce qu'il l'avait « sauvée » quelques années plus tôt ? Elle le laissait perplexe…

- Elle ne le voyait pas, mais elle sentait son regard posé sur elle…Elle aurait parié qu'il ne comprenais pas bien ses intentions. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui: _bingo_, songea-t-elle. Cependant il était quand même difficile de savoir ce à quoi il pensait mais en cet instant il paraissait moins imperturbable.

Soudain il vit les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquiller de stupeur. Ni une ni deux, suivant son instinct, il fit volte-face , un genou à terre et braqua son flingue sur la première cible venue…qui fut une horloge …et rien d'autre. Croyant avoir été dupé Heero se retourna passablement énervé et fit face à une Léna toute perturbée: Merde, c'est pas vrai , je suis en retard, Annette va me trucider…

Heero grogna et rangea son flingue.

- Tsss…, dit-il.

Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa même pas. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur en quatrième vitesse et lui lança juste avant que les portes ne se referment : A bientôt peut-être.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva tout seul dans un endroit ou il'avait même pas demander à aller. Finalement il regarda la vue qui s'offrait à lui…Pour sa part il doutait la revoir et puis…c'était préférable pour elle.

-Mais, dit-il , il faut bien le reconnaître ; elle avait raison : cet endroit est apaisant…

**Dans la vieille ville** :

Finalement , il faut croire qu'il y a vraiment des destins de prévu dans cet univers. On lui avait dit que c'était à Sin city qu'elle règlerait ses comptes et aujourd'hui , ce soir , elle trouvait dans la vieille ville l'un de ses plus féroces ennemis : Maitre O en personne . Lui qui fut le mari de la femme qui lui avait enseigné les arts martiaux sur Onogoro la colonie L5, lui qui avait obéi aux ordres d'Akira manipulé par la vieille sorcière Kaede, lui qui avait trahi sa femme: Chu-Lien, lui qui avait trahi tous les membres de son clan à elle; il était là juste en face d'elle prêt à croiser le fer .

- Tu vas mourir…. Miho Mamoru. Rose noire des Kushinada ou pas je vais te tuer ce soir et en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Elle n'avait pas peur.

- Te rends -tu compte de ce que tu as fait ? Il t'aurait suffit de te rendre et d'accepter ton destin et tous les tiens seraient encore en vie ainsi que ma femme ! Sans parler de cette incendie … tu…tu es…

Et voila… par ces simples mots , il réveillait ses souffrances et sa haine envers ceux qui avaient massacré son clan. Et le pire c'est qu'il osait la désigner comme étant responsable . Les siens s'étaient sacrifier pour qu'elle vive. En leur honneur elle n'allait certainement pas se rendre et les vengerai tous . D'un coup sec du pouce elle sortie l'un de ses katanas de quelques centimètres de son fourreau. O comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait d'elle aucune réponse. Bien puisque c'était ce qu'elle voulait.

- Au nom d'Akira et de tous les Yakuzas qui déplorent ce qui est arrivé je vais te tuer. Ainsi tu ne sèmeras plus le trouble et tu ne pourras pas t'interposer entre Wufei et Susanno-wo.

_Tous les Yakuzas_, songea-t-elle, _comme si il y en avait un qui regrettait ce qui s'était produit. Non ils étaient tous trops contents de se débarrasser des Kushinadas et de mon père Kusannagi Mamoru , qui prenait une place trop importante… Maitre O , c'est toi qui vas mourir. J'ai suivi l'enseignement de Chu-Lien qui par déférence envers son mari n'avait jamais montré son vrai potentiel. Tu l'a trahi et ses par les techniques de ta propre femme que je vais te tuer_.

Comme d'habitude elle attendit que son adversaire charge le premier. C'était ce qu'il se passait toujours. Le fait qu'elle ne réponde jamais à leur provocation les agaçaient tous et ils finissaient par craquer et attaquer les premiers. Comme elle s'y était attendu le combat fut rapidement réglé. O tomba à terre une blessure béante le traversant de part en part à l'abdomen. Il aller saigner comme un goret et souffrir avant de mourir.

-D'où tiens-tu une telle technique ?gargouilla-t-il, Chu-Lien… n'a pas pu… te l'enseigner …Et ce n'est pas…des putains…Mais comment …as-tu pu…tomber si bas… femme indigne…tu verras… Wufei te tueras …garce …catin..

Il épuisait sa patience. Elle sortit un de ses kunai et …

**Sin city appartement de Zechs Merquise** :

BOUM BOUM BOUM

- PUTAIN MERQUISE TU VAS M OUVRIR OUI OU MERDE. CA FAIT DEUX PLOMBES QUE JE M EGOSILLE LA. MERQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISE.

Il faut croire que les appels énergiques de Duo émoussèrent la patience de notre inspecteur de police puisque ce dernier ouvrit la porte en trombe , revolver à la main et pointé et dit d'un ton bas mais lourd de menaces:

-Maxwell, si tu continues de beugler je vide mon chargeur pigé ?

L'attitude chaleureuse de Zechs n'eut cependant pas raison de l'humeur excessivement bonne enfant de Duo.

- Hola , mais c'est qu'il est pas à prendre avec des pincettes dès le réveil. Moi aussi je suis content de te voir tu sais mais calme un peu ta joie t'es voisin vont se faire des idées après.

Zechs Merquise inspecteur de police avait brutalement été tiré de son sommeil par les cris de Duo. Il se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte , en jean et chemise ouverte, les longs cheveux blonds défaits et la tête méchamment dans le cul .

Il avait eu mal à la tête en se couchant et malheureusement pour lui deux heures de sommeil ne suffirent pas à atténuer le phénomène et un Duo braillard n'arrange pas les choses. Dans la journée il s'était vu contraint d'utiliser son œil gauche , celui qu'il gardait constamment sous un bandeau. Cet œil particulier qu'il avait hérité lors d'une greffe (l'œil originel ayant été crevé lors d'une de ses enquêtes) l'épuisait toujours lorsqu'il s'en servait et les maux de tête allaient souvent avec. Mais connaissant le loustic qu'il avait en face de lui il n'avait d'autre choix que de prendre son mal en patience après tout c'est pas comme s' il n'avait pas l'habitude…Aussi abaissa-t-il son flingue et c'est d'une voix lasse et résolue qu'il dit:

- Bon tu me dit ce que tu as à me dire , de façon concise de préférence, et tu te barres. T'as deux minutes

- Oh Zechs ton sens de l'hospitalité s'est sérieusement rafraîchit depuis ma dernière visite. Bon allez on va pas rester là pendant 107 ans.

Et d'une bourrade le natté entra comme s'il était chez lui.

-J't'en pris entre …, bougonna Zechs.

- T'es trop sympa. Alors comment ça va depuis le temps ? Demanda Duo en se dirigeant directement vers le frigo.

Résigné Zechs s'alluma une clope et s'installa dans le canapé. L'aspirine où avait-il mis cette foutue boite déjà ?

- On fait aller. Toi par contre tu m'as l'air drôlement en forme…pour un mort.

-Que veux-tu chuis increvable!

-Hélas.

-Eh c'est pas très sympa ça , …non…j'le crois pas.

Zechs haussa un sourcil, quelle connerie il allait encore lui sortir?

- T'as pas de saucisson dans ton frigo? demanda un Duo épouvanté.

-Premier étage au fond , puis devinant les intentions de Duo il continua: le beurre est dans la porte , les couteaux sont dans le premier tiroir à ta droite et le pain est sur la table.

- Et les cornichons ?

- Le placard juste au dessus de ta tête.

- Ah Zechs y'a que toi qui sache recevoir dans cette foutue ville.

-Bon Maxwell si tu …

- Nan , dit ce dernier en levant un doigt, c'est McCarthy maintenant.

Noin lui avait parler de ce changement de nom et de visage. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il soit passer sur le billard pour se faire refaire la gueule , cependant même si son visage paraissait différent sans parler de ses cheveux interminables Duo restait Duo. Si on l'avait connu par le passé on pouvait le reconnaître.

- Je t'ai cru mort.

-Moi aussi.

- Hilde également.

-Je sais.

Il ne s'étendait pas sur le sujet. C'était toujours pareil avec Duo, dès qu'il s'agissait de lui,il devenait tout de suite beaucoup moins babillard.

-Elle doit t'en vouloir à mort non ?

-Evidemment.

Mais lui il voulait savoir:

-Comment tu t'en ai sorti ?

- C'est simple, ce bon vieux Shinigami a la peau dure.

-Ah ouais ? Arrête, même la tienne ne peut résister au feu surtout dans une explosion de ce genre. Hilde en a perdu connaissance lorsqu'elle a vu le bâtiment partir en fumée…

Duo s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Il avait cru que Hilde était restée évanouie jusqu'à son retour dans la vieille ville. Si seulement elle voulait bien l'écouter. De toute façon avec elle rien n'était jamais simple…

Un lourd silence s'installa …Zechs fixait Duo sans faillir et Duo restait invariablement concentré sur la confection de son sandwich. Il savait ce que Zechs essayait de lui faire dire mais il n'avait pas envie du tout d'en parler. Aussi changea-t-il de sujet.

-C'est une autre affaire qui m'amène.

-Oui j'me doute bien que c'est pas mon saucisson qui t'a fait venir.

-Tu sais que ton saucisson a beaucoup de charme pourtant ? J'dirais même qu'il en a plus que toi…

_Bon tant pis_, songea Zechs.

-Goldie, continua-t-il imperturbable.

-Oui Goldie . Ainsi que les 6 autres filles qui ont disparu et Rachid.

- Rachid ?

-Le suspect numéro 1 .

- Tu le connais ?

-Un peu, c'est surtout mon partenaire qui le connais bien. Mais bon je pense suffisamment bien le connaître pour savoir qu'il est innocent. Enfin de ça du moins…

- Vraiment ?

-Eh gnome gniu y gneu heul fic gne connaisse…

- Avale avant de parler imbécile!

- Je disais que tu es le seul flic que je connaisse; du bon côté de la barrière j'entend…

-Et ?

-Et tu ne saurais pas par hasard à qui l'enquête a été confiée?

-Si.Pourquoi? Tu comptes enquêter toi aussi ?

-Si on veut…Alors?

Zechs commençait à se méfier, si le Shinigami s'en mêle , voilà qui lui compliquerais la tâche…

-C'est à moi que l'enquête a été confiée…,lâcha-t-il comme une bombe.

Pour peu Duo en aurait arrêté de manger.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-J'en ai l'air?

-Non , toi t 'es jamais drôle…Putain t'aurais pas pu me le dire depuis le début crétin ?

-Il est surprenant de te voir te mêler des affaires de police, d'autant plus que tu ne dois plus vraiment être le bienvenu au sein de la vieille ville, les filles ne t'ont sûrement pas demandé de l'aide …

-Tu les as déjà vu demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un ?

-…

-Mouais même à toi elles ne te demandes que des infos je parie ?

-…

-Bon! Tu as lancé un mandat d'arrêt contre Rachid .

-En effet

-Et sa tête est désormais mise à prix. Comment se fait-il que ce soit allé si rapidement Zechs? Dès le lendemain les sweepers se sont mis en chasse. C'est du jamais vu.

- Je te l'accorde mais ce n'est pas moi qui en ai décidé ainsi.

-Qui alors ?

-Mon chef.

- Comment ça se fait ça ? Duo commençait à comprendre quelqu'un faisait pression…mais qui ?

Mais Zechs n'allait certainement pas lui balancer tout ce qu'il savait comme ça…

-Avant toute choses dis-moi pourquoi tu crois que ce Rachid serait innocent?

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela.

- Non mais c'est ce que tu penses n'est ce pas, pourquoi ?

-Nan mais sérieux sur quoi tu te bases?

-Il a agressé mais collègues présents , son casier judiciaire est plutôt lourd…

-Mon partenaire et moi-même étions présents ce soir là.

-Tiens tiens le rapport ne le mentionne pas pourtant.

- Évidemment tu me vois saluer tes brillants collègues?

-Ils ne pouvaient pas te reconnaître.

-Je sais mais bon, compte tenu des évènements Quatre et moi avons préférés rester en retrait on pensait que ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Et tu es bien placé pour savoir que les relations entre chasseurs de prime et flics sont loin d'être idylliques…

Enfin bref, On était sur la piste de Yvan Staniski ce soir là.

-L'expert-comptable ?

-Ouais.Rachid est arrivé dans le bar peu de temps après nous. Staniski a fini par se casser. Quatre et moi l'avons donc pris en chasse. Mais on l'a perdu.

- Il devait être rapide. On ne te distance pas si facilement…

Duo préférait ne pas parler des deux types louches qui l'accompagnaient. Zechs a un esprit rudement attentif et aiguisé et il ne manquerait pas de le questionner …

-Que veux-tu je ne suis pas infaillible faut croire. Toujours est-il que nous avons alors entendu quelqu'un crier. Une voix d'homme qui avait du coffre. On a tout de suite su à qui elle appartenait, à Rachid. Nous sommes donc revenus au clover et nous y avons trouvé Rachid pleurant à genoux par terre. Goldie était juste à ses pieds. Inutile d'être un génie pour comprendre qu'il n'y était pour rien. Ses paluches sont bien trops grandes pour avoir fait une blessure pareille et qui plus est il n'y avait pas de sang sur ses vêtements. Sur ce tes copains ont débarqué et ils sont arrivés bien vite ma foi. Le sang était encore chaud et je peux te jurer que personnes du bar n'a pu téléphoner car on ne pouvait absolument rien voir du bar. Ils ont à peine posés un pied sur le sol qu'ils ont commencé à menacer rachid. Il n'est pas un enfant de cœur et il avait mal ,il a pas traîné à réagir. La suite tu dois la connaître.

-Vous l'avez laissé s'enfuir?

- Nan mais tu crois sérieusement qu'on pouvait retenir un bœuf pareil à nous deux ?

-Je vois. Ton témoignage ne change malheureusement pas la donne pour ton ami Duo.

-De quoi? Ça la change du tout au tout ouais.

-Pas à la lumière des informations dont je dispose.

-C'est-à-dire?

- Comprends- moi bien. Après que ce Rachid se soit échappé un recueil de témoignages à été effectué dans les environs y compris dans le bar. Et personne ne nous a parlé de deux sweepers.

-On est pas très connu voilà tout.

-Te fous pas de moi. Je sais qu' Annette la patronne du bar est officieusement une informatrice pour vous. Et si elle veut protéger son entreprise elle a intérêt à se faire discrète et avec tous les ripoux que j'ai pour collègues , elle a raison. Par conséquent si je demande si vous étiez présents elle niera et ses serveuses aussi. Et les quelques chasseurs présents également. En d'autres termes personne ne pourra confirmer vos dires . Et tes informations deviennent irrecevables…

-Merde.

-Je suis désolé Duo mais je ne peux pas aidé ton ami. Cependant il est vrai que personne dans le bar n'ai pu voir ce qui c'est passé. Mes collègues ont immédiatement pensé que s'il y avait eu des témoins ces derniers devaient avoir trop peur du suspect.

Quatre le prendrait sûrement mal mais malheureusement ce que Zechs avançait se tenait parfaitement. Mais…

- Et d'autres choses sont louches dans cette histoire…

-Comme ?

- Qui a prévenu les flics ? Y'avait personne dans les environs et je le sais on les a fouillées. Pourquoi ton chef a-t-il déclenché une procédure d'arrêt aussi rapidement et qui plus est en passant aussi par les sweepers ? Et les six autres filles qui ont disparues où est le rapport?

-Que sais-tu de cela ?

-Seuleument ce que Noin nous en a dit. Que six de ses filles avaient disparues et que tu étais le seul à qui elle en avait parlé. Et j'imagine bien qu'elle avait également donné l'ordre à ses filles de ne pas en parler à qui que ce soit d'extérieur à la vieille ville. Et je ne te vois guère démarrer une enquête officielle là-dessus; pas plus que je te vois en parler à ton chef. D'ailleurs comment a-t-il su ?

Zechs sourit , Duo avait toujours été quelqu'un de très perspicace. _Il aurait fait un bon flic _songea-t-il.

- Les filles ne veulent pas de mon aide, continua-t-il, mais je ne resterai pas ici à me tourner les pouces en sachant qu'un dingue les enlève à tour de rôle et leur fait je ne sais quoi.

- Elles …mais c'est surtout pour Hilde que tu t'inquiètes ?

- Et après?

_Il s'impatiente, bon je ne pense pas risquer grand-chose…_

_- _Comme toujours tu te poses les bonnes questions . J'ai été surpris tout autant que toi de part la rapidité avec laquelle le système s'est mis en branle. Mon chef a pris des directives qu'ils n'auraient certainement pas prises si je lui avait annoncé que des prostituées manquaient à l'appel dans la vieille ville. Et comme tu l'as précisé ce n'est pas moi qui ai vendu la mèche.

- Tu penses à une traîtresse dans la vieille ville ?

- C'est possible

- Que celui qui est responsable des enlèvements soit à l'origine de tout ça n'est pas à exclure non plus…

- En effet . Que le lien entre la mort de Goldie et les disparitions soit si vite fait m'a beaucoup surpris. Et que tout soit mis sur le dos de ton ami m'évoque qu'une seule chose.

- Un bouc émissaire .

-Exact. Que celui qui soit à l'origine des enlèvements soit également à l'origine de la mort de Goldie est une hypothèse valable. On ne l'aurait pas tué aussi rapidement et avec, malgré la barbarie de la méthode , autant de professionnalisme si elle n'avait pas découvert quelque chose. Et maintenant que celui qui est responsable de tout se merdier fasse pression sur ma hiérarchie est aussi une hypothèse plausible. Mon chef n'aurait sûrement pas les nerfs autant à fleur de peau sinon.

- T'as t'on demandé exclusivement de rechercher Rachid ou te demandes-t-on des preuves?

_Vraiment perspicace…_

_- _Je te vois venir…Et oui Duo on ne m'a pas demandé de preuves, juste qu'on le retrouve et le plus rapidement possible d'ailleurs. Quelqu'un veut que cette affaire soit rapidement bouclée…

Zechs avait confirmer ses doutes . Le problème était de savoir s'il était encore possible d'aider Rachid et surtout de savoir si les filles étaient en danger, une traîtresse pouvait exister.

- Parle-moi un peu de ces enlèvements . Comment…

Mais Duo ne pu finir sa phrase car le téléphone sonna.

-Merquise…

Zechs avait à peine prononcé son nom que Duo reconnu la voix stridente de Noin au bout du fil et ce malgré la distance…

- _Zechs ramène immédiatement tes fesses ici!_

Et, à la grande surprise de Duo ,Zechs raccrocha .

- Attend la … tu viens de raccrocher au nez de Noin ? La vache t'as des couilles toi…

- Elle m'énerve quand elle gueule comme ça , dit il en se frottant l'oreille, putain j'ai perdu au moins deux dizièmes là, la chienne.

Zechs était d'un naturel mélancolique et en règle général il fallait pousser pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. Et Noin , bien qu'ils soient amants, y parvenait systématiquement dans un temps record. Duo savait qu'on ne pouvait pas les arracher l'un à l'autre. Zechs avait Noin dans la peau autant que l'inverse . Et pourtant à chaque fois qu'il les avaient vus ensemble il s'était toujours demandé lequel tuerait l'autre en premier….

Mais malheureusement pour les tympans de notre flic et accessoirement sa tête, Noin était très têtue et le téléphone sonna une deuxième fois. Zechs avait à peine décrocher que la voix de son amante retentit dans toute la pièce: ESPECE DE CONNARD D ENFOIRE A LA CON DE MES COUILLES REFAIT MOI UN COUP PAREIL ET JE TE BUTE .

Privilégiant ses tympans, c'est en hurlant à son tour (et après avoir déposé le combiné) que Merquise répondit: VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONNASSE JE T AI DJA DIT QU J AVAIS HORREUR QU ON M GEULE DANS LES OREILLES PUTAIN

( vous voyez ce que je veux dire)

Duo de son côté assistait à l'échange mélodieux des mots d'amour que peuvent s'adresser un flic et une putain. Ça valait quand même le coup d'œil. Mais en même temps si ces deux-là avaient été présents dans la même pièce il n'aurait pas voulu y être , allez savoir pourquoi…Ceci dit , Duo trouva l'échange beaucoup moins drôle lorsqu'il entendit: Hein ? Attend de quoi tu parles qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au juste ?…Quoi Hilde?

Duo sentit ses nerfs se tendrent comme le fil d'un arc , il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la conversation…

- T'as prévenu …d'accord …Dallas aussi merde …bon d'accord on arrive…nan c'est Duo…Rhooooooooooo commence pas , il vient de m'entendre tu crois sérieusement que je vais pouvoir le retenir?…ouais bah tu feras avec et puis c'est tout y'a plus urgent.Allo? Noin?OOOOOOOOOOOOOh qu'elle m'énerve…

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Hilde?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 9: Les sœurs Catalognia…

Dans son bain Dorothy était sereine. Immergée jusqu'aux oreilles elle n'entendait rien hormis de vagues bruits indistincts. Elle était de congé ce soir aussi pouvait-elle se permettre de prendre son temps. Ceci dit du temps elle en avait eu récemment Noin avait renforcé le « dispositif » de sécurité au sein de la vielle ville et il s'appliquait aussi aux filles comme elle. Car Dorothy, contrairement à la majorité des filles de la vieille ville, ne faisait plus le trottoir. Dans la vieille ville on trouve deux sortes de filles: celles qui « travaillent » dans la vieille ville et celles qui travaillent en dehors de la vieille ville. Celles qui travaillaient dedans apportaient l'argent , celles qui travaillaient en dehors apportaient les informations et parfois de l'argent .Seules Miho et Dallas faisaient exceptions à la règle. Les filles pouvaient parfois offrir leurs services en dehors de la vieille ville selon le demandeur , mais surtout selon le portefeuille du demandeur . Noin savait s'y prendre pour ça. Depuis peu Dorothy faisait partie de celles qui travaillaient en dehors. Elle était devenue un genre d'espionne et une exécutrice discrète… La vieille ville devait se protéger des individus qui la convoite. C'est un principe que Noin encrait dans la tête de ses filles depuis tôt. Pour une raison encore inconnu nombreux étaient ceux qui convoitaient son territoire. Sans omettre ceux qui voudraient mettre la main sur son « commerce »… Noin avait donc choisie les filles aux meilleures capacités pour aller récolter des informations et de temps à autres « emprunter » quelque chose ou « régler un problème ». Tout cela dans une discrétion absolue bien sûr . Si les flics les coinçaient à faire justice en dehors des limites du territoire , les filles pourraient dire adieux à la trêve …Et les rues de la vieille ville se couvriraient de sang …de sang de femmes. Dorothy faisait donc partie de celles qui bossaient à l'extérieur tout comme sa sœur , sauf que Goldie n'était en général pas affiliée au « mission de nettoyage ». Non. Goldie excellait dans le vol que ce soit d'informations ou autres choses. Mais Goldie n'était plus là désormais. Dorothy s'enfonça dans l'eau . Elle détestait pleurer alors si elle devait pleurer autant le faire dans l'eau elle ne verrait pas ses larmes. Et pourtant il y en aurait tant à verser. Sa sœur était morte. Morte. Nul ne sait ce que c'est d'être aussi étroitement lié à quelqu'un comme elle l'était avec sa jumelle même si elles ne se ressemblaient pas temps que ça. Goldie avait les yeux marrons , ceux de sa sœur sont bleus limpides comme du cristal. Elle laissait toujours ses cheveux détachés , Dorothy les attachaient toujours en chignon lâche une mèche bouclée s'échappant sur son visage. Goldie affectionnait le rouge dans ses tenues généralement courtes et moulantes) et le maquillage outrancier , tout chez elle était séducteur. Sa sœur privilégiait le vert et n'affectait guère les techniques de séduction de Goldie. Cette dernière respirait la joie de vivre, Dorothy elle était d'un abord assez froid, dur. Dorothy était l'aînée et curieusement ce n'était pas elle la jumelle dominante. Goldie avait toujours su la faire craquer. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu qu'elle pour la faire craquer. Si Dorothy était les racines pour sa sœur , Goldie était l'oxygène pour sa jumelle. Dorothy se retourna dans la baignoire , en position fœtale. Elle avait mal tellement mal . Elle se mordait les doigts pour s'empêcher de hurler. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle reste comme ça sinon son chagrin l'envahirait et elle ne serait plus capable ne serait ce que de bouger. Elle émergea de la baignoire. Les poings sur le rebord elle luttait contre elle-même pour ne pas laisser ses émotions la submerger, crispée de tout son être. Un sanglot lui échappa. Elle le ravala et sortit finalement . Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour reprendre contenance. Goldie n'était plus mais celui qui s'en était pris à elle allait mourir et elle savait déjà comment elle s'y prendrait. Cette pensée l'aida à se reprendre. Elle devait rester concentrée , car elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Tandis qu'elle s'essuyait elle ainsi que ses cheveux elle repensa à la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa jumelle, il y avait une semaine jour pour jour… Ce que lui avait Goldie était à la fois si flou et si inimaginable qu'elle restait toujours sceptique.. Elle attrapa ses sous-vêtements et les enfila. Ce faisant elle se dit qu'elle emmènerai Zith avec elle. Goldie ne se serait pas montrée si réticente à dévoiler le peu d'informations qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire si ce n'était pas quelque chose de terriblement dangereux. Elle ne lui aurait certainement pas dit qu'elles devraient changer de vie toutes les deux dès que possible sachant qu'elle adorait la vieille ville… Goldie fuyait quelqu'un tout en préparant leur retraites anticipées à toutes deux…Elle lui avait dit de continuer à faire comme si de rien était jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne la trouver pour le départ. Et elle l'avait écoutée, lui avait confiance et était resteée morte de peur pour sa jumelle jusqu'à la nouvelle de sa mort.…Dorothy alla dans sa chambre . Une chambre très cossue comme le reste de son appartement , baroque et rustique. Les filles de la vielle ville avaient l'avantage de ne pas manquer de place ni de ressources , aussi, elles avaient toutes des appartements que nombres de personnes leur auraient envié dans cette ville. Il lui fallait mettre sa robe la plus courte et la plus pratique pour transporter Zith. Elle opta pour sa robe fétiche. De velours noir, elle se composait d'un bustier court et d'une jupe courte reliés tout deux par un mince voile épousant parfaitement sa peau. Ainsi elle n'avait aucun mal à coincer un revolver dans une jarretière et son étui à dagues empoisonnées dans une autre . Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était dangereux mais elle ne pouvait prendre d'autre armes . Et puis Zith était en soi une arme parfaite. Goldie avait fuit…car elle avait découvert quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir chez un homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais du rencontrer. Bon sang mais comment avait-elle fait pour se retrouver dans le lit de Kushrenada en une seule soirée ? Ce n'était pas n'importe qui… Goldie avait commis une erreur et avait désespérément tenté de se protéger ainsi que sa jumelle. Elle avait été aller jusqu'à chercher quelqu'un de suffisamment fort et complètement givré pour l'aider…C'était du moins ce qu'elle lui avait dit . Elle avait ajouté que ça l'emmerdait de profiter de quelqu'un comme lui. Dorothy en avait été surprise. D'habitude sa jumelle n'avait pas ce genre de scrupules . Goldie lui avait alors dit que même si il ressemblait plus à un ours qu'à un homme il avait le mérite d'avoir été courtois , doux et tendre…contrairement à beaucoup d'hommes selon elle . Elle disait que malgré son côté obscur elle était certaine qu'il demeurait quelqu'un de bon. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. D'après ce que le blondinet et le Shinigami avait pu dire cet homme devait probablement être le fameux Rachid. Elle avait entendu parler de lui , il était « populaire » dans certains cercles de Sin city. Dorothy attrapa son manteau vert et se dirigea vers son bureau juste à côté de l'immense baie vitrée du salon . Elle sortit de l'un des tiroirs une petite boîte en osier qu'elle ouvrit avec d'infinies précautions. Elle savait que Zith ne s'en prendrait pas à elle mais si elle l'offensait d'une quelconque manière, elle pourrait très bien choisir de ne pas la suivre.

-Zith tu es réveillée ? demanda -t-elle d'une voix douce

Un sifflement lui répondit.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide ma chérie, ajouta-t-elle.

Et le petit serpent d'à peine quelques centimètres de long sortit de sa boîte douillette et darda vers elle une langue interrogatrice. Alors elle saisit le serpent d'une main et ce dernier se faufila en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire le long de son bras pour finir sa course dans le creux de sa poitrine .

Elle ferma son manteau , coiffa ses cheveux comme d'habitude en chignon lâche à l'exception d'une mèche qui retomba sur son visage et sortit de son appartement les poches intérieures pleines de tout ce dont elle avait besoin. Goldie avait voulu la protéger de sa découverte mais Dorothy, elle se retrouvait désormais seule , le cœur lourd et la tête pleines d'idées de vengeance. Elle n'avait personne à protéger et la vieille ville tournerait bien sans elle. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'apprêta à quitter la vieille ville au mépris du couvre feu qu'avait ordonné Noin. Aucunes filles de la vieille ville ne pouvaient sortir du territoire seule. Noin avait été catégorique et ce depuis la mort de Goldie. Mais ce que Dorothy voulait faire, elle devait le faire à l'extérieur. Et c'est d'un pas résolu qu'elle se dirigea vers les sous-sols de la ville précisément là où se déroulaient les combats clandestins à la recherche d'un homme appelé Rachid…

Prochain chapitre : le choix de Quatre

Oui je sais ce chapitre est honteusement court mais je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas vous faire poireauter comme ça pendant des lustres…Vous me direz si j'ai bien fait.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 10 : Le choix de Quatre… partie 1**

Sin City…ville incontournable des Nouveaux Etats-Unis d'Amérique, siège de la sénatrice la plus redoutée : Lady Une. La métropole n'en restait pas moins l'un des lieux les plus dangereux pour l'être humain. Ville au deux visages, d'un côté se présente sur les hauteurs les beaux quartiers , la villa sénatoriale, les appartements de luxe et facultés. D'un autre se présentent un astroport, un aéroport, un port maritime, quelques monuments et les gens du communs…ceux qui savent que le danger peut les attendre à chaque coins de rues. Sin city enregistre de loin un taux de criminalité jamais vue, mais naturellement tout est faussé dans cette ville. La quasi majorité des flics sont des ripoux, les mafias russes et cubaines règnent sur de grandes portions de la ville , les putains ont leur territoire où elles peuvent exercer sans aucuns problèmes et les braqueurs , les psychopathes sont presque aussi nombreux que les gens normaux…Mais s'il n'y avait que ça…Les hauteurs pourraient être un paradis si elles n'étaient pas habitées par des gens trop riches et trop avides de posséder d'avantage de pouvoir. La plaine serait un purgatoire si il n'existait pas pire. Et ce pire a un nom : les sous-sols , véritable enfer humain. Tous ce qui est secret y est mené, que ce soient des projets gouvernementaux ou privés. Sans omettre certaines portions où le genre humain y est livré à lui-même : combats clandestins de toutes sortes à mort ou pas, misère, séquestration, oppression…Rares sont ceux et, à plus juste raison, celles qui ont la chance d'en sortir. Sans oublier le pénitencier de Sin city regroupant tous ceux qui gênent la police et surtout la sénatrice, mais aussi de vrais criminels. C'est un lieu où l'on ne peut aller que par un seul monte-charge et d'où l'on ne sort jamais.

Vous me demanderez comment une ville pareille ne s'effondre pas sur elle-même, et bien il y a deux raisons à cela…Deux anciens amants diaboliques Treize Kushrenada, le Président et Lady Une, le maire et sénateur favori de son Président. Utilisant la loi ou pas cette dernière a su mettre en marche une mécanique bien huilée pour garder sous son contrôle toutes les instances de la ville: les flics, les mafieux présents, les fortunés et même le représentant de l'Eglise. Chantages , corruption, pression , meurtre , emprisonnements tous les moyens sont bons. D'une remarquable intelligence la sénatrice n'en garde pas moins un défaut : la schizophrénie donnant lieu à un développement de plusieurs personnalités. Treize comprenant laquelle utilisée et comment,il en usa et en use encore pour maîtriser son Sénat mais aussi pour mener des expériences ultrasecrètes dans les sous-sols…

Mais il existe des gens biens à Sin city , ils sont pas nombreux je vous l'accorde mais ils sont là quand même. Seulement…certains d'entre eux ont plus d'importance que d'autres mais pour l'heure ils ne savent pas encore de ce dont-ils seront géniteurs…

Parmi eux , un jeune homme au passé trouble, aux cheveux nattés et répondant au nom de Duo s'est vu contraint de changer de vie. A la suite d'une explosion il fut passé pour mort aux yeux de tous et c'est après plusieurs mois de silence qu'il revient en scène avec un nouveau nom, un nouveau visage, une nouvelle apparence, mais son destin lui reste inchangé…Mais passons…

C'est rongé par l'inquiétude que lui-même et Zechs Merquise filaient droit vers la vieille ville, le quartier attitré des putains de Sin city. Zechs était au volant et ne semblait pas bien au courant de la situation: les filles avaient été attaquées sur leur territoire , chose très surprenante sachant le nombre de bras armés qui s'y trouvaient. Mais l'individu complètement barge qui avait eu cette idée suicidaire ne s'en était pris qu'à deux filles : Hilde et Dallas. Et chose encore plus surprenante il avait laissé Hilde sur le carreau et enlevé Dallas. Zechs ne savait pas dans quel état précis se trouvait Hilde , aussi manquant d'informations il choisit de parler de ce qu'il savait déjà , à savoir les disparitions des six prostituées. Il s'agissait de filles qui travaillaient à l'extérieur du territoire. Et d'ailleurs de toutes celles qui étaient assignées à l'extérieur il n'en restait plus qu'une : Dorothy. Quatre d'entre elles étaient chargées d'observer les mouvements des mafias. Les deux autres étaient assignées à des missions dont Noin avait refuser de divulguer la teneur. Le reste du peu de détails dont disposait Zechs , Duo ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. Dans sa tête des tas d'hypothèses s'échaffaudaient ainsi que des moyens pour agir car on ne pouvait pas laisser la situation perdurer. Les filles refuseraient son aide mais avec ou sans il agirait . Il ne pouvait rester sans rien faire . Et puis d'une façon ou d'une autre Hilde serait bien obligée de l'écouter. Son inquiétude et sa colère allaient croissantes au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient de la vieille ville . Et il ne serait sûrement pas bien accueilli mais peu lui importait. Il devait savoir… _Et puis_, songea-t-il, _je suis toujours le Shinigami…_

**Dans le bureau de Noin, enfin du moins dans l'escalier qui y mène:**

- Ah Merquise! J'ai cru que tu viendrais jamais!

- Ah Beky. Alors ?

Beky était de loin la plus jeune et la plus habillée des putains de la vieille ville. Petite brunette , aux cheveux longs coiffés façon petite fille sage, elle avait également de grands yeux bleus qui paraissaient refléter la plus pure innocence. Mais naturellement c'est d'une fille de la vieille ville dont on parle, faudrait voir à ne pas l'oublier. Elle était également très populaire de par son jeune âge . Affectueusement surnommée « la chtite » , tous et toutes recouvraient le sourire lorsqu'elle apparaissait. Mais ce soir Zechs fit exception. Elle avait l'air paniquée. Et d'après les hurlements de rage qu'il entendait ça se comprenait.

- On a préféré t'attendre. On s'est dit que tu pourrais ptêt la calmer.

-Trop sympa, dit-il en la fusillant du regard. Cela dit il n'y avait que lui qui arrivait à quelque chose dans ces cas là. S'armant de tout son courage Zechs enleva ses armes qu'il confia à Beky , ainsi que son pardessus de flic et disons tout objet susceptible de lui faire du mal. Respirant à fond, il entra alors dans l'antre de Lucrezia Noin lors d'une de ses plus grosses crises d'hystérie…

_Ci-gît Zechs Merquise, détruit en tentant de ramener la paix dans l'antre d'un fauve Paix à son âme_, songea Beky en souriant…

Duo quant à lui se rendit immédiatement à l'appartement de Hilde. Cette dernière était tout comme lui une fille des colonies. Plus précisément de la colonie Onogoro (L5). Elle y fut recueillie et élevée par les prêtresses du sanctuaire sacré shintô : Tomoeda, véritable réplique du sanctuaire d'Isé situé sur Terre. Au sein des temples étaient élevés plusieurs new-type comme elle. Elle avait donc grandi parmi des gens aux capacités exceptionnelles. Mais un jour , elle alla trouver la grande prêtresse en personne: Yukô Ichihara (retenez bien ce nom ). Elle demanda à quitter le sanctuaire afin de pouvoir découvrir la Terre, car depuis son plus jeune âge elle souhaitait parcourir La Grande Bleue. Yukô la laissa partir non sans l'avertir que le chemin qu'elle choisissait était semer de douleur et d'embûches… Hilde connaissait les pouvoirs divinatoires de la grande prêtresse cependant l'esprit d'aventure fut le plus fort. Les hasards de la vie l'avaient conduite à Sin city où elle demeura jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais était-ce vraiment un hasard ?

Duo se vit contraint de grimper quatre étages afin de pouvoir passer par la fenêtre. Avec un peu de bol l'une d'entre elles ne seraient pas surveiller et il ne se ferait pas descendre par les filles qui devaient garder les alentours. D'ailleurs il était surpris de ne pas avoir croisé Miho…

Il arriva direct dans la chambre de Hilde et reçut un choc. Jorsque Hilde dormait , elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'étaler le plus largement possible et en général dans des positions parfois surprenantes. Mais là , elle était étendue de tout son long , droite comme un I , les bras le long du corps, pâle comme une morte.

_On se calme. Hilde est la fille la plus blafarde que tu ai jamais vu .Ça ne veut rien dire,_ se dit-il pour se rassurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter. L'épais bandage qui lui recouvrait le crâne et les deux perfusions mises en route ne le rassuraient pas du tout.

-C'est à l'hôpital que tu devrais être, murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle. Il lui prit la main et eu la grande satisfaction de la trouver tiède et non froide.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Duo sursauta.

- Putain Sally tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles!

- Alors c'est bien toi Duo . Elles avaient raison , tu es reconnaissable tu sais ?

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je ne tenais pas à changer de visage mais ce qu'il était devenu aurait fait peur à Elephant man.

- Devenu ?

-Peut importe… Sally , je veux savoir.

C'était un ordre qu'il lui donnait .Son visage d'un naturel amiable avait perdu tous traits rieurs . Elle le voyait bien : il était angoissé…

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, commença-t-elle.

-Dit!

- D'accord. Elle fut agressée en début de soirée avec…

- Ouiiiiiiiiii, je sais ça .

Duo tenta de conserver son calme. Il se prit l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts et murmura je veux savoir comment elle va Sally…

- Son état est stationnaire. Ses paramètres vitaux sont stables. Mais il est évident que j'aurais largement préféré pouvoir lui faire d'autre examen. Elle n'a reçu apparemment qu'un choc violent à la tête. D'où sa perte de connaissance. Mais cela peut avoir des conséquences plus graves. Mais les filles refusent de me laisser la sortir du territoire.

- Et les perf ?

-L'une est clampée et l'autre n'est qu'une voie veineuse. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

-S'est-elle déjà réveillée ?

- Oui, elle avait très mal à la tête bien sûr. Elle récupère très vite cependant , je dois bien l'admettre..

-Alors pourquoi est-elle inconsciente ?

-Lorsqu'elle s'est réveillée , elle était en état de choc. Puis elle a lentement reprit le dessus mais elle n'en restait pas moins très perturbée. Je lui ai administré un hypnotique pour qu'elle puisse récupérer. J'ai voulu ensuite la faire transporter aux urgences mais les filles n'ont rien voulu savoir.

Duo soupira et reporta son regard sur Hilde. Il l'avait toujours comparé à une poupée de porcelaine. Sa peau si fine, si blanche, si délicate. C'était bien la seule chose délicate chez elle d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, et pourtant…et pourtant lui il restait là impuissant. Un sale enfant de sa race l'avait laissée sur le carreau et lui il ne l'avait pas protégée…Elle, qui était la seule chose à laquelle il tenait en ce monde…

-Rhaaaa, putain fais chier, grogna-t-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Si seulement tu m'avais écouté…

- Cela aurait-il vraiment changé quelque chose ? Lui demanda Sally. Aurais-tu été là ? Au même endroit ? Au bon moment ?

-…

Elle pouvait imaginer ce qui se passait dans la tête du Shinigami. L'inquiétude, la colère, l'impuissance…Mais elle ne pouvait comprendre tout. Et elle ne voulait pas le laisser comme ça.

- J'ai entendu parlé de ta …mort.

-…

_Et voilà _, songea Duo, _elle aussi elle va me questionner._

- Des brûlures n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont-elles qui sont responsables de ce changement de visage pas vrai ? Pousse toi tu me gênes, dit-elle en le bousculant du bord du lit.

Duo la voyait s'affairer pour prendre les constantes d'Hilde . Sally avait toujours été comme ça. A chaque fois qu'elle discutait avec quelqu'un elle faisait toujours quelque chose en même temps . Elle savait pas se poser cette femme.

-En fait on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis tu sais, commença-t-il.

Sally s'arrêta net dans son mouvement, et pour une fois elle laissa sa tache de côté pour s'asseoir au bord du lit et regarder Duo. Il s'était dirigé à l'autre côté de la pièce et s'était assis par terre à côté de la porte. Les avant-bras sur les genoux , la tête basse, il poursuivit:

-Zechs, Hilde, Miho et moi-même avions à faire dans un entrepôt. Ma tâche à moi consistait à le faire sauter. Des imprévus ont faits que j'étais toujours dans le bâtiment quand mes propres charges ont sautées. J'ignore totalement pourquoi je m'en suis sorti et comment. Ça reste un mystère. Toujours est-il que quatre mois plus tard je me suis réveillé dans un endroit où je n'imaginais pas aller un jour: Isé.

-Pardon ? Isé… tu veux dire le sanctuaire d'Isé ? En Asie, dans l'ancien Japon ?

-Exact..

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fou? Tu te moque de moi ?

- J'en ai l'air.

- Non …en effet pour une fois tu n'en as pas l'air… Tu as su qui t'avais emmené là-bas finalement ?

-Non. J'ai vu une multitude de servantes et prêtresses venir s'occuper de mes bandages , mais personnes ne répondaient à mes questions.

Duo se revoyait allongé sur son lit, couvert de ces bandages puant et suintants. Il n'était pas particulièrement douillet mais il n'y avait rien dans sa vie qu'il n'avait plus appréhendé que les moments ou les prêtresses venaient refaire ses bandages. La douleur était insoutenable. Retenu dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont il ne connaissait pas la langue, par des gens qu'il ne connaissait guère plus et encore moins pourquoi, il avait cru devenir fou.

- Les prêtresses m'ont soigné, sans un mot. Jamais personne ne m'a dit quoi que se soit. J'ai vu les jours défiler impuissant du fond de mon pieu. Je n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'attendre. Attendre le moment où je pourrais enfin marcher à nouveau et me tirer.

Sally ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de tout cela, mais elle comprenait parfaitement l'horreur de la situation. Duo avait du vivre un véritable enfer.

- Et finalement lorsque j'ai cru qu'elles me laisseraient recouvrir mes forces, elles m'ont abruti de je ne sais quoi qui ma plongé dans une espèce de léthargie à mi-chemin entre le rêve et la conscience. Lorsque je me suis senti reprendre pied, bien des semaines avaient passées et l'une d'elle me présenta un miroir. C'était en quelque sorte mon premier vrai contact. Et je me vis avec…

Duo redressa la tête et regarda ses mains. Il avait l'air…perdu.

-Et je vis les greffes qu'on m'avais posé. Quand on ne s'y attend pas c'est une vraie vision d'horreur. Et tout recommença. Les soins, l'air chargé de cette drogue qui m'abrutissait. C'était d'ailleurs ma seule médication.. Le temps passa , je repris des forces et je me mis à marcher de nouveau.. Et puis un beau jour je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital central de Tokyo. On m'y expliqua que les prêtresses d'Isé m'avaient soignées et qu'elles m'avaient emmené dans cet hôpital pour que je puisse commencer une rééducation adaptée. Et quand finalement je sentis avoir recouvert toutes mes forces , je suis rentré au pays. Avec mon nouveau nom, ma nouvelle gueule et une envie de vivre et de savoir quand je n'en avais jamais eu. Je me suis recyclé parmi les sweepers et j'ai rencontré Quatre. C'est un chouette beau-frère que tu as là tu sais?

Sally rougit. Elle avait appris que Duo était devenu le coéquipier de Quatre mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était au courant pour sa liaison avec sa sœur.

-Je voulais obtenir des réponses à mes questions, mais ce que je voulais par-dessus tout…commença-t-il en tremblant , ce que je désirait par-dessus tout: c'était la revoir. Après plus d'un an passé au pays du soleil levant je n'avais qu'une idée en tête :Hilde.

La colère étant revenu Duo se leva d'un bond et commença à arpenter la pièce.

- Mais elle n'a rien voulu savoir, rien entendre. Face à ce mur de colère et d'indifférence je suis allez chercher réconfort ailleurs… une seule fois. Et cela non plus elle n'est pas disposée à me le pardonner. …Mais bordel…MOI J AI RIEN DEMANDE DE TOUT CA. Et aujourd'hui , elle se fait agressée et moi je ne… Si elle ne se réveillait pas …elle ne saurait jamais…et je ne pourrais jamais lui dire…que…

- Arrête je t'en prie!

Duo stoppa immédiatement. Cette petite voix suppliante émanait d'Hilde.

Il se retourna et il la vit assise sur son lit soutenue par Sally. Alors qu'il déambulait dans la pièce il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle s'était redressé.

Il la vit baisser les yeux de honte. De grosses larmes perlaient à ses yeux et elle essayait vainement de lutter contre mais explosa en sanglots.

- J'étais …tellement en colère…j'avais eu si mal, tellement mal….quand je …quand j'ai vu…et je t'en ai tellement voulu…d'avoir pris tant de place dans ma vie…dans mon cœur… oh Duo j'ai eu si mal….tellement…que je…

L'image d'une Hilde en larmes à cause de lui lui fit trop mal. Sans chercher à réfléchir il accouru près d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pu. Elle se cramponna alors à lui avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

- Et toutes ses souffrances que tu as enduré…que j'ai enduré…et si ça se trouve … ELLE LE SAVAIT

- Quoi ? mais Hilde que veux-tu dire ?

- Yuko…si ça se trouve …elle savait, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, si ça se trouve…c'est elle qui est à l'origine de ton séjour en Isé.

Tout à coup les dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangé avec elle lui revint en mémoire.

- Une route semée d'embûches hein ? dit elle avec colère, de souffrances, oh oui elle le savait et je ne l'ai pas écouté. Mais quelle idiote…

Et Hilde redoubla de pleurs. Duo quant à lui ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir, échangea un regard inquiet avec Sally…

Oui je sais le titre n'a rien à voir avec le chapitre mais c'est pas grave. Notre troublant petit Quatre va bientôt réapparaître .

Ah au fait, j'ai comme qui dirait mit un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop.

Biz à tous .

Mi-chan.


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Chapitre 11 : Le choix de Quatre…partie 2 **( et c'est promis Quatre apparaît dedans!)

- A la base c'est Hilde que je suis venue soignée, maugréa Sally.

-Aie! Et vas-y doucement s'te plait, gémit Zechs.

Notre valeureux inspecteur de police gisait sur un canapé. La bataille fut rude, très rude . Il n'avait jamais vu Noin dans un tel état de colère et d'hystérie. Heureusement qu'Hilde s'en était sortie sinon dieu sait ce que ça aurait pu donner…Déjà que dans ce cas de figure il s'était vu contraint de l'assommer…Toujours est-il qu'il était maintenant en train de se faire panser par Sally que Beky avait eu la prévoyance d'aller chercher…

- Tu l'as échappé belle ce coup -ci Merquise, dit Sally une fois son travail fini.

Zechs avait en tout et pour tout de multiples griffures un peu partout et pouvait dire adieu à sa chemise…

-Pfff…Ça m'épuise Sally. Je ne l'avaais encore jamais vu comme ça. Y'avait rien à faire …et le pire c'est qu'elle va être en rogne quand elle va se réveiller…

-Oh on se demande pourquoi,dit-elle pince-sans-rire. Avisant la mine de Zechs elle préféra cependant ne pas s'étendre sur la plaisanterie. Tu arrives vraiment à la calmer d'habitude ?

-Si on veut…

- D'accord…

- Sinon comment va Hilde?

-Beaucoup mieux. Enfin physiquement j'entends..

-Comment ça?

-Je l'ai laissée avec Duo quand Beky est venue me chercher…expliqua-t-elle en rangeant son matériel.

-Eh bé s'il est toujours en vie ce sera miraculeux…

- Non je ne pense pas. Ils ont eu une « discussion » qui aura permit de mettre les choses au point… Ça ira mieux maintenant entre eux je pense.

- Vraiment ? Tu étais présente ?

- Oui.

- Et as-tu appris où était passé Duo durant tout ce temps ?

- Tu perds pas le Nord toi. Toujours à vouloir trouver des réponses à tes multiples questions..

-Bah tu ferais quoi à ma place ? Alors ?

-En Asie.

- En Asie? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est parti foutre la bas ?

- Il n'y serait pas aller de son plein gré. Il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ai récupéré à Sin city et l'ai emmené en Isé.

Zechs regarda Sally d'un œil perplexe: _En Asie? Et dans le sanctuaire le plus sacré qui plus est ? Mais par qui et pourquoi ? Et puis comment ça récupéré ?_

_- _Mais c'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Je ne crois pas qu'il mentait. Hilde en tout cas l'a crue et parait même savoir qui est derrière tout ça…

- Attend Sally je te suis plus là…Comment pourrait elle le savoir?

- J'aimerai comprendre moi aussi. Après que Duo ait raconté son histoire, Hilde s'est mise à pleurer. Un vraie crise de larmes. Et elle a dit quelque chose que ni moi ni Duo ne comprenons

- C'est-à-dire?

-Des trucs du genre: elle le savait…elle m'avait prévenue…

- Qui ?

-Elle a parlé d'une certaine Yuko, mais j'ignore qui est cette femme. Mais apparemment elle semble avoir un rapport avec le passé de Hilde et Isé…

- Hilde a grandi sur Onogoro si mes souvenirs sont bons. Là bas il y a un sanctuaire shinto non ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai…

- Cela dit…

Mais Zechs avait à peine entamer sa phrase que la voix de Hilde retentit dans le couloir:

- Mais puisque je te dit que je suis sûre que c'est elle! Occupes toi d'appeler ton pote. Et moi je vais rapidement régler cette histoire. Tu vas voir je vais l'appeler et…

Suivie par celle de Duo:

- Non tu ne vas appeler personne! Tu vas retourner illico presto dans ton pieu et te reposer!

Sur ce Hilde stoppa immédiatement sa course et décocha à Duo un regard lourd lui faisant bien comprendre que même si elle lui avait pardonné y'avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Et c'est sur un ton des plus tranchant qu'elle poursuivie :

- Non mais pour qui te prends pour me donner des ordres?

Voyant où la situation les menait Sally crut bon d'intervenir:

-CA SUFFIT TOUS LES DEUX !

Très rare étaient les occasions où Sally élevait la voix , aussi quand elle le faisait cela portait ses fruits et Duo comme Hilde se turent immédiatement. Hilde, en tunique blanche à la limite de la décence, une main contre le mur semblait vouloir se diriger vers le bureau de Noin, ce qui n'était pas dans l'immédiat la meilleure chose à faire, et Duo quand à lui venait de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour la ramener de forces semble-t-il…

- Hilde je peux savoir ce que tu fais debout?

- Je vais très bien et j'ai besoin…

- De repos exactement . Aussi il va dans ton intérêt de retourner dans ta chambre et de pas te surmener…

-Attends une seconde Sal !

Zechs s'était relevé et avait posé une main sur l'épaule de Sally.

- Elle m'a l'air d'être en suffisamment bon état pour que je puisse lui poser des questions sur les évènements de la soirée.

- Ah tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

- Sally je te rappelle que Dallas s'est faite enlevée et que Hilde est mon seul témoin.

A cette simple phrase Hilde sembla vaciller l'espace d'une seconde. Et Duo raffermit sa prise.

- Zechs s'est peut -être un peu prématuré…ajouta-t-il alors

-Non Duo ça ne l'est pas, murmura Hilde. Puis respirant un grand coup elle ajouta: il a raison , il faut qu'on retrouve Dallas…mais je ne sais pas si je te serais bien utile Zechs . C'est encore très confus dans ma mémoire…Et puis …

Zechs regarda Sally cherchant un autorisation…

-Bon d'accord Zechs, interroge-la si tu veux mais je reste présente, bougonna-t-elle.

-Viens t'asseoir Hilde déjà, commença-t-il.

Ne se sentant pas en si bonne forme qu'elle le croyait il se laissa finalement conduire jusqu'au canapé où Zechs se tenait il y a peu. La pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était en fait le bureau de Dallas, qui était en quelque sorte le bras droit de Noin. Sauf qu'elle se trouvait bien plus souvent sur le terrain que dans cette pièce. Composée en tout et pour tout de deux canapés , un bureau immense et une chaise, l'endroit n'était en fait que très peu meublé. Cependant les baies vitrées donnant sur les immeubles vieillots de la vieille ville donnaient un peu plus de vie à la pièce.

Zechs s'assit sur le bureau , Sally et Hilde dans un canapé et Duo quitta la pièce en disant un : « Je r'viens » et sortant son portable.

- Zechs faudrait ptêt aller cherché Noin non ? D'ailleurs c'est bizarre je l'ai pas encore vu. J'me demande…

Puis le déclic se fit dans la tête de Hilde tandis qu'elle regardait Zechs.

- Ah je vois , ajouta-t-elle.

Puis un gros bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage juste au dessus, précisément à l'endroit où se trouvait le bureau de la patronne.

-Putain déjà ? Fais chier je viens à peine de m'allumer une clope…bougonna Zechs, tandis que Sally se levait pour aller chercher sa trousse.

Et tous entendirent Lucrézia Noin dévaler l'escalier de métal qui descendait à leur palier. Il lui fallu 2 secondes montre en mains pour apparaître sur le seuil de la porte contenue tant bien que mal par une Beky quelque peu perturbée.

- Toi, murmura-t-elle en lançant à Zechs le regard le plus meurtrier qu'une femme en colère puisse adresser à un homme, toi…je vais te …je vais te…

Zechs pour sa part habitué à de telles démonstrations d'affection fit alors preuve d'un calme olympien et tandis qu'il prenait sa cigarette entre deux doigts il lui répondit calmement: (pour une fois)

-Lou tu tombes bien, je m'apprêtais justement à interroger Hile ici présente qui a gentiment accepter de répondre à quelques questions et au cas où tu aurais oublié elle a subit un traumatisme crânien alors ce serait fort aimable à toi de baisser de plusieurs décibels…

Ce qui eu son ptit effet. Zechs eu le plaisir de voir Noin revenir à de meilleurs sentiments lorsqu' elle vit Hilde. Elle se précipita immédiatement vers sa protégée pour la serrée dans une étreinte à étouffer un bœuf.

- Noin…j'étouffe, articula péniblement la blessée.

-Oh pardon, bégaya-t-elle en la redéposant doucement sur le canapé. Puis se redressant de toute sa hauteur les poings sur les hanches elle dit alors:

- Hilde Schbeiker, refais moi une peur pareil et je …et je

- Ca va aller dit Sally compatissante en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle va mieux maintenant. En vérité elle n'en était pas aussi sûre mais elle jugea préférable de calmer Noin.

Cette dernière poussa alors un long soupir en s'affalant sur le canapé et se massant la nuque ._N'empêche que Zechs ne perd rien pour attendre_, songea-t-elle.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ma ville ce soir ? Murmura-t-elle . Dorothy disparaît, Miho est introuvable et puis cette agression…

Hilde réagit au quart de tour:

-Comment ça introuvable ? Ne dit pas qu'elles se sont faites enlevées elles aussi ?

Beky crut alors bon d'intervenir:

-Euh Noin ?

-Quoi ?

- J'ai réussi à avoir Miho au téléphone. J'ai vu qu'elle tenait une de ses dagues bizarres à la main et comme elle était pleine de sang j'ai pensé qu'elle était occupée alors je lui ait dit ce qui se passait et elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle allait terminer au plus vite et revenir ici.

-Ok… Attends une minute quand as-tu fait ça ?

- Quand tu étais dans le coltard . J'ai cru bien faire, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment sous le regard inquisiteur de Noin.

- Ouais ouais t'as bien fais. Te biles pas. Reste à savoir où sont passées Dorothy et Dallas.

- Dorothy est peut être partie d'elle-même en quête de vengeance ? Proposa Zechs.

- Ce serait pas impossible, lui répondit son amante, manquait plu que ça. Bon sang comme si j'allais rester indifférente à ce qui est arrivé à sa sœur. C'est de la folie pure !

- Elle est peut -être aller voir le fameux Rachid ? Dit Hilde. Ça lui ressemblerait bien.

Noin se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de Zechs. Elle n'aimait être plus basse que lui. Question de principe.

- De toute façon , si elle est partie d'elle-même cela veut dire qu'elle ne veut pas de notre aide…

- Ce qui n'est pas le cas de Dallas termina Zechs. Hilde je t'écoute, dit il en prenant son calepin.

-Comme je le disais tout à l'heure , commença-t-elle d'une vois lasse, j'ai la mémoire en confiote. J'imagine que le coup que j'ai reçu n'y est pas étranger. Je me souviens que j'attendais le client quand Dallas est venue me prévenir des nouvelles dispositions que tu as prises Noin. Et puis entendant un bruit bizarre, elle a dégainé son flingue moi aussi et on est allé voir. Et après tout est allé très vite . Je me souviens que Dallas criait , qu'il y a eu des coups de feu, tirés par qui j'en sais foutre rien; puis le noir complet.

- Dans quel quartier tu étais?

- Quartier Nord, bloc C. J'étais assigné à la clientèle importante ce soir. J'étais dans l'avenue principale.

- Tu te souviens d'où provenait le bruit ?

- Euh… attend .

Le silence se fit. A l'évidence Hilde ne s'en souvenait pas.

- N'en fait pas trop pour le moment , dit alors Noin. Tu sais il est pas si incapable qu'il en à l'air, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Zechs, il trouvera bien quelque chose.

-Merci Lou, maugréa le flic.

- De toute façon Duo et moi on a trouvé une solution.

- Hein ? Duo? Ah oui tu devais me l'emmener Zechs.

- Correction je ne devais pas te l'emmener , il venait juste avec moi…

- Depuis quand tu trouves des solutions avec Duo ?

- Disons qu'aujourd'hui on a pu s'expliquer…enfin je te raconterais après, c'est plutôt compliqué. Ah a fait on peut joindre les colonies avec ton téléphone non ?

- Les colonies ? Oui mais pour quoi faire?

- C'est en rapport avec Duo justement.

-Ok. Bon et votre solution c'est quoi ?

Une autre voix se fit alors entendre dans la pièce:

-Moi !

Toutes les têtes convergèrent vers le propriétaire de la voix.

- Lui? murmura Noin

- Manquait plus que ça, grogna Zechs

Sally quand à elle ne préféra rien ajouter. Il avait fait son choix semble-t-il et même si elle désapprouvait elle ne pouvait s'y opposer. Cela dit elle se demanda si Hilde était bien consciente de ce qui l'attendait…

Quatre se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, suivit de près par Miho et Duo.

Hilde ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit lui le fameux type dont Duo lui avait parlé. L'autre jour elle ne l'avait guère trouvé menaçant, cela dit cette nuit il lui faisait froid dans le dos…

Vous voyez je vous l'avez bien dit que Quatre allait apparaître (lol). Et figurez vous que j'ai eu l'envie soudaine de faire une partie trois. Je sais c'est sadique de ma part mais que voulez vous on se refait pas. Et vous pouvez d'ailleurs me faire part de votre mécontentement si vous voulez. Moi j'aime bien avoir des coms…

Mais c'est promis après je reviendrai aux autres personnages.

Biz à tous

Mi-chan


	13. Chapter 13

-1**Chapitre 12 : Le choix de Quatre…partie 3 **(promis juré c'est la dernière)

Il voyait bien qu'elle avait peur. Pas besoin de ses dons particuliers pour ça. Le problème c'est que ça n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Déjà que ça ne le remplissait pas de joie. Mais bon si ça pouvait les aider à retrouver Dallas…

N'aimant pas particulièrement rester dans un coin telle une potiche, Miho bouscula Quatre et se rendit auprès de Hilde. S'asseyant à côté d'elle, elle se mit à faire des signes avec ses mains. Duo, Zechs et Sally étaient venus suffisamment de fois pour savoir que les filles de la vieille ville communiquaient souvent par le langage des mains (ce qui s'avérait fort utile lorsqu'on ne souhaite pas être entendu) . A la longue ils s'étaient familiarisés avec ce langage. Et ils avaient pu tous remarquer que Miho ne s'exprimait que de cette façon. Elle s'inquiétait de l'état de santé de Hilde. Machinalement cette dernière lui répondit en usant du même langage.

Duo pour sa part alla s 'asseoir sur l'accoudoir le plus proche d'Hilde. Quatre préféra attendre la fin de cette échange et s'appuya donc contre le chambranle de la porte. Sans le regarder il pouvait sentir le regard plein de ressentiment que Merquise ne manquait certainement pas de lui adresser. Depuis que Quatre lui avait raflé un suspect, Zechs était devenu à son égard un tantinet chatouilleux… C'est alors qu'il vit sa belle-sœur s'approcher de lui:

-Salut Sal , des ennuis ce soir hein ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça oui. Tu as mes deux blessés sous les yeux, dit-elle en désignant Zechs et Hilde. Quatre es-tu venu faire ce que je crois que tu vas faire ?

- Il semblerait ! Du moins si elle le veut vraiment …Tu sais bien que je ne forcerais jamais qui que ce soit pour ça…,dit-il l'air sombre. C'est bien que tu soit là. Comme ça si jamais ça a lieu tu pourras la soigner.

- Et toi aussi non ?

-Tu sais bien que je n'en ai pas besoin . Et puis…

- Non Quatre. Tu sais que je n'approuve pas ce que tu penses…

Un silence s'installa alors entre eux. Cependant , ni Zechs, ni Noin n'avaient loupé l'échange.

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Et comment il est passé celui là encore , demanda Noin passablement irritée et inquiète.

- Je suis tombé sur la demoiselle aux katanas en chemin , précisa Quatre.

Miho se détourna alors de Hilde , relativement surprise du surnom dont elle venait d'hériter.

- Miho ? Alors ?

S'ensuivit un long échange de signes de mains, ponctué par un :

- Ok , en fin de compte tu as ptêt bien fait. Cela dit je suis quand même surprise: que tu ai éventré l'intrus ok mais que tu lui tranche la langue beurk. Ça ne te ressemble pas…

Noin avait à peine finit sa phrase que l'on put discerner une exclamation étouffée provenant de Sally. Cette dernière n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les façons expéditives de Miho…On se demande pourquoi…

Quatre quant à lui s'estima bien heureux d'avoir réussi à la convaincre de ne pas le tuer…

-Donc le ptit blondinet serait ici à la demande de Duo, reprit Noin. Hilde tu peux m'expliquer en quoi il est une solution ?

- J'allais y venir. Ma mémoire flanche et il se trouve que Duo connait quelqu'un capable d'y trouver les souvenirs que nous voulons, et…

Hilde hésitait à continuer. Elle était new-type elle aussi. Elle savait ce que cela représentait que de le révéler à plusieurs personnes en même temps sa vraie nature…

- Un new-type, dit alors Zechs en fixant Quatre de son œil perspicace. Ça me surprend pas.

Mais Noin, elle, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser:

- C'est quoi ta spécialité à toi ? Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Si on veut et uniquement dans certaines circonstances…, lui répondit le blondinet en question.

- Qui sont ?

Quatre s'éloigna alors du chambranle et s'avança dans la pièce , les mains toujours dans les poches. Beky qui n'était pas loin de lui recula. Elle s'était toujours méfiée des new-type , Hilde y comprit, et celui là avait une façon bizarre de vous regarder. Comme si les gens étaient transparent à ses yeux. Plus il avançait et plus elle avait l'impression qu'il allait remplir la pièce de toute sa présence . Jusqu'ici seule Hilde lui avait fait cet effet. Était-ce une aura spécifique des new-types ?

- Comprenez moi bien, commença-t-il, je suis né empathe. J'ai la capacité de pouvoir ressentir les émotions des gens autour de moi. Mais comme tous les new-types, ce don ou cette malédiction appelez ça comme vous voudrez, a évolué avec le temps. Par un contact physique je peux ressentir alors ce que les gens cachent tout au fond d'eux-mêmes. Je peux même voir certaines images qu'ils ont gravés dans leur mémoire, certains sons aussi. Je peux en d'autre termes accéder à leurs souvenirs. Mais pour se faire j'ai besoin de deux conditions bien précises…Sans cela je m'y refuse.

- Wouaouh, murmura Beky. Elle en avait froid le dos.

- Cela doit être infernal de capter les émotions des autre comme ça. Je me trompe ? Demanda Zechs.

_Étonnant comme certaines personnes qui ne vous aiment pas peuvent être à même de vous comprendre_, se dit Quatre.

- Non en effet

- Et j'imagine que le flot doit être incessant…, marmonna notre inspecteur plus pour lui-même.

-Parfois je peux l'endiguer, sauf chez les personnes expansives et surtout impulsives.

- Vaux mieux pas que tu fréquentes trop la vielle ville mon pote, ajouta alors notre Duo étonnamment silencieux jusqu'ici.

Quatre sourit . _On verra_, se dit -il. Il avait d'autres projets en tête pour sa part.

Mais Hilde elle voulait en savoir plus:

- Alors en gros tu dois juste me toucher et tu verras dans ma tête ?

- Techniquement oui. Mais c'est plus compliqué que ça.

- Ah oui les deux conditions. Que dois je faire ?

- Non attendez, dit -il en levant la main. Vous devez avant tout bien comprendre ce qui va se passer et si vous l'accepter alors je pourrais intervenir…

- Et la deuxième condition ? Demanda Duo.

- Les interférences…

- Pardon ?

- Nous sommes des interférences ?

- Oui Zechs. Toi et ta méfiance à mon égard, Miss Beky et sa profonde peur du new-type que je suis, sans parler de l'inquiétude de Sally Duo et Noin pour Miss Hilde. Et puis , ajouta-il en se tournant vers Miho,je ne suis pas le seul new-type ici.

Miho faillit montrer sa surprise. Avait-il comprit ?

Quatre secoua la tête et ajouta mystérieusement :

-Nan Miss c'est beaucoup plus subtil que cela. Ça nous est propre je pense , je veux dire aux new-type comme vous et moi. Hilde n'est pas concernée.

Beky sursauta. _Miho aussi ! C'est pas vrai. _C'est pour ça qu'elle la trouvait si effrayante_. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'elles sont si copines elle et Hilde. Et dire que je croyais cette complicité due à leurs origines communes._

- Mais les sentiments antipathiques de cette jeune demoiselle commence à devenir vraiment difficiles à supporter.

Il n'y avait aucune menace dans le ton employé par Quatre et pourtant Beky en avait des frissons , car c'est d'elle que Quatre venait de parler. Non, elle n'arriverait jamais à se faire à ce type.

- Quoi que tu fasses, tu le feras avec mon approbation pas sans Quatre Winner, commença Noin. Zechs, Miho, Duo et Beky sortiront si tu veux mais ni moi ni Sally, suis-je claire ?

- Je ne sortirai pas Noin n'y comptes pas, dit alors Duo.

- Eh vous croyez pas que j'ai mon mot à dire ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Hilde.

- Pour ma part je préfère que Duo reste ainsi que Sally après c'est à toi de voir Noin.

Un silence de mort tomba sur la salle. Zechs fut le premier à sortir, suivit par Miho qui attrapa Beky au vol. La porte se ferma alors sur eux. Zechs s'adossa contre et regarda Beky. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Miho quant à elle s'adossa à la rambarde de l'escalier non loin et jeta un regard plein de mépris sur Beky.

- Beky ?

-Zechs…ce type…ce type est pas humain.

Elle frissonnait et ses yeux reflétaient l'horreur et la peur. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le chasseur de prime pouvait inspirer ce type d'émotions avec autant de violence.

- Il…il a une façon de regarder les gens…c'est horrible j'avais l'impression de passer sous rayons X.

- Miho, il faudrait peut être la ramener, qu'en penses-tu ? Elle est visiblement très choquée et l'autre doit sûrement le sentir.

Miho paraissait peser le pour et le contre puis attrapa Beky sans aucune douceur et l'emmena au pas de course sans un mot.

Quatre soupira. Beky s'éloignait et c'était tant mieux. Le dégoût, l'horreur et la peur qu'il lui inspirait était insupportable pour lui. Il n'était pas un monstre bon sang.

- Bon avant toute chose, commença-t-il, il faut bien que vous compreniez que je ne suis pas le seul acteur dans l'histoire.

- Comment ça?

- Au moment même où mes mains toucheront votre peau vous sentirez mon esprit dans le votre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une chose agréable pour vous. Il s'agit d'une véritable intrusion. Vous pourriez le vivre comme un viol même. Votre première réaction sera de me contrer, vous ne me laisserez pas faire. C'est pourquoi il faut que vous soyez le plus détendue possible et que vous acceptiez que je fouille dans votre tête.

Cette perspective lui déplaisait. Mais puisqu'il le fallait.

- Pour cela pensez bien, maintenant, pourquoi vous faites cela. Et demandez vous si c'est si important que vous le croyez. Si ça en vaut la peine.

- Bien sûr que ça en vaut la peine ! Même si on ne peut voir le visage de celui qui a enlevé Dallas, le plus important est que tous les moyens soient mis en œuvre pour la retrouver.

Elle parlait avec force de conviction et Quatre sentait pertinemment la détermination en elle.

- Vous êtes courageuse. Et votre forte personnalité me donnera sûrement du fil à retordre.

- Je m'efforcerais de te laisser passer. Je sais pas comment mais bon…

- Justement non ne pensez pas comme ça.

- Alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Vous laissez…porter.

-Ah.

Duo sourit . Si il y en avait une qui se battait toujours pour la culotte s'était bien elle.

- Bon! On s'y met ?

Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle prenait les choses avec tant de simplicité.

-Il y a autre chose: je risque de vous brûler.

- HEIN ? Pour le coup c'était Noin cette fois qui réagissait.

- Voyez-vous je portes le plus souvent possible des gants car ils limitent cette capacité que j'ai. Ce pouvoir là étant essentiellement concentré dans mes mains. Ils me protègent moi mais aussi les gens que je touche. Pour pouvoir trouver ce que je cherche je suis obligé de fouiller et cela me prends du temps. Et lorsque je maintiens le contact trop longtemps ma peau s'échauffe jusqu'à devenir brûlante. Je ne l'explique pas. Peut être qu'un genre de fluide passe, je ne saurais dire…

_Donc en gros on va me trifouiller la tête et me brûlre la peau, génial. Qu'attendons-nous ? _Se dit Hilde.

- C'est bien que vous preniez la chose avec autant d'humour.

- T'es flippant par moment tu sais ? C'est à se demander si t'as vraiment besoin de toucher les gens pour voir dans leur esprit…

-Oui c'est-ce que Duo me dit tout le temps! On va s'installer par terre ce seras mieux . Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous fassiez mal en tombant.

- Qu'il est choupinet alors, s'exclama Hilde en riant.

Quatre ôta son par-dessus et son badana. Hilde qui s'asseyait par terre le vit enlever ses gants de cuir et frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

Noin qui observait la scène n'était pas rassurée mais bon Hilde semblait déterminée…

Quatre s'installa en face d'elle. Sally elle s'accroupit derrière lui et Duo vint se placer derrière elle-même. Au fond cela la rassurait un peu…

- Dois-je me concentrer sur les évènements de la soirée ?

- Surtout pas, lui répondit Quatre. Vous vous bloquerez immédiatement sur ce dont vous arrivez à vous souvenir et je ne pourrais aller plus loin.

- D'accord mais comment sauras-tu où chercher ?

-L'esprit humain parait insondable mais il ne l'est pas tant que cela pour moi. Je connais maintenant votre schéma car je connais vos émotions. Et puis j'ai déjà vu Dallas je saurais la retrouver dans votre mémoire.

- Bon...Et bien allons y!

Et Hilde tendit ses mains en avant l'air déterminée.

Quatre les prit doucement dans les siennes et ferma les yeux.

Immédiatement le contact se fit. Et Hilde écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Quatre essayait d'être aussi doux que possible, mais l'esprit de Hilde était si fort et écrasant qu'il était vraiment obligé de forcer le passage.

Hilde avait l'impression qu'une lame s'enfonçait dans son esprit. Elle suffoqua et essaya malgré tout de se détendre mais ce n'était pas chose aisée.

Noin de son côté avait une très forte envie de les séparer. Hilde paraissait mal. Elle essayait même de se dégager mais les mains de Quatre la retenait fermement. Puis tout d'un coup, elle le vit serrer les dents et froncer les sourcils

- La vache , murmura-t-il. Quelle force de la nature. Aie…

A Duo cela paraissait interminable. Il savait que son ami avait cela en horreur et il se demandait sérieusement s'il avait bien fait. Quatre se forçait à faire cela et Hilde avait déjà été très éprouvée dans la soirée…

-Duo tiens toi prêt! Lui ordonna Sally.

Et il vit ce qui l'inquiétait: les mains conjointes de Hilde et Quatre commençaient à rougir et de la fumée s 'en échappait.

Puis tout d'un coup Quatre hurla:

- JE L'AI.

Et duo et Sally tirèrent de toutes leur force pour les faire lâcher prise.

Le petit blondinet n'avait pas menti. Leurs mains à tous deux étaient rouges et des cloques commençaient à se former. Mais ce qui inquiétait le plus Noin c'est que Hilde comme Quatre gisait inconsciente dans les bras de Duo…

Et voila, l'épisode le choix de Quatre est enfin clos! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

Bon je sais que ma Gusinette sera pas contente mais bon un peu de patience. Par contre je suppose que ma Tahitienne préférée elle sera contente ( d'ailleurs j'adore Michounette c'est trop kawai.)

Quant aux autres et bien n'hésitez pas hein. Lâcher vous sur les coms si vous voulez.

Biz à tous.

MI-chan

Prochain chapitre: Y'a des gens dans la vie qu'ont vraiment pas de bol !


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 13 : « Il y a des gens dans la vie qui n'ont vraiment pas de bol ! »** (partie 1)

Mais où était-il ? Bon sang il était parti en laissant un pitoyable mot et voila qu'il ne revenait toujours pas ! Wufei avait lu et relu ce mot où son maître lui disait qu'il sortait pour une mission de la plus haute importance et qu'il ne devait pas chercher à le suivre et attendre les ordres du grand patron : Sûsano-wo.

Mais Wufei devait ronger son frein depuis son arrivée ici et ça il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le supporter. On ne l'avait jamais envoyé comme ça et fait attendre par la suite. L'ordre de départ était clair : tu dois tuer Treize Kushrenada lorsqu'il viendra à Sin City. Or bien que la visite du Président soit prévue il n'était toujours pas là et Wufei n'était pas patient de nature.

Les Yakuzas avaient deux grands ennemis à abattre. Chronos tout d'abord et ce depuis des générations. Cette organisation possédait un grand pouvoir de contrôle sur le monde et depuis toujours les grands patrons Yakuzas luttaient avec acharnement pour l'abattre. Chronos était une menace.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une deuxième apparaisse : Kushrenada, Président des Nouveaux États-Unis d'Amérique. Établie sur son siège par la force de la corruption et de l'oppression, il avait su manoeuvrer la politique à son avantage et s'installer une place prépondérante dans la politique mondiale. Théoriquement il était sensé être sur un pied d'égalité avec les autres chefs d'états mais en réalité il avait su s'imposer et imposer.

Disposant d'un trop grand pouvoir et connaissant certains agissements secrets que son père et son grand père avaient menés avant lui, le grand chef des Yakuzas décida alors de l'éliminer.

Wufei avait été envoyé dans ce but et maître O était chargé de tuer le bras droit de Kushrenada: Lady Une et il devait également faire le ménage parmi les sénateurs américains par la suite. Seulement voilà Maître O était partit depuis maintenant plus d'une journée et il ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie, sachant qui plus est, que les ordres pouvaient tomber d'un instant à l'autre.

- Mais quel idiot, marmonna Wufei.

Se dirigeant vers son sabre pour un énième exercice Wufei entendit alors une sonnerie émanant de son ordinateur portable.

- Ah quand même, c'est pas trop tôt !

Quelqu'un demandait une vidéo-conférence et Wufei vit apparaître Sûsano-Wo en personne sur son écran..

- C'est pas trop tôt !

- Bonjour Wufei . Je vois que tu t'impatientes…

- Sûsano dis moi que je peux enfin y aller …

Si Wufei se permettait une telle familiarité avec la personnalité la plus importante des Yakuzas c'était parce qu'ils avaient grandis ensembles. Wufei avait été choisi pour incarner le Freeman depuis tout petit. Il était devenu l'homme de l'ombre de Sûsano…

- Treize Kushrenada arrivera en toute discrétion à la date prévue, Wufei.

- Alors pourquoi m'avoir envoyé si tôt ?

- Notre service de renseignement n'avait aucune certitude puisqu'il s'agit d'une visite secrète à Lady Une. Vous vous occuperez des deux en même temps. Je ne veux aucun témoin Wufei.

-Évidemment.

-Bien ! Alors dis moi, tout cela mis à part, comment te portes-tu ?

- Pas de problème. Et toi ?

- On fait aller, on fait aller …

- Tu es bien couvert, encore une bronchite ?

Le grand patron des Yakuzas était un jeune homme infiniment respecté par ses hommes mais malheureusement pour lui il avait une santé fragile.

- Non, rassure toi ce n'est rien de grave. Et maître O où est-il ?

-En mission !

-Pardon ?

- Il est partit pendant mon sommeil en me laissant une note sur mon ordinateur me précisant qu'il avait une mission à accomplir.

-Quelle mission ? Je ne suis pas au courant .

-Moi non plus. Il a précisé que je ne devais pas chercher à le suivre…

-C'est étrange ! C'est moi qui vous ai envoyé à Sin City , il n'y a qu'à mes ordres que vous devez obéir. Si une autre mission devait lui être confiée c'est moi qui le lui aurai donné.

-Les dragons auraient-ils demandés des changements Sûsano ?

-Non, votre mission est trop importante pour permettre que vous vous dispersiez dans autre chose. Cela m'inquiète Wufei cela ne lui ressemble pas. Je vais enquêter, toi retrouve le. Si la veille de l'arrivée de Kushrenada tu ne sais toujours pas où il est, privilégie ta mission première.

- Bien compris .

- Je te laisse carte blanche.

-Merci.

-Sois prudent, n'oublie pas que Sin City cache de nombreuses vicissitudes. Je te contacterai

-Bien.

Et la discussion s'acheva ici. Wufei n'était pas inquiet pour son maître. Il savait quel homme il était. Par contre ce qu'il jugeait fâcheux, c'est que quelqu'un ait put lui donner un ordre sans en référer à Sûsano-Wo. Estimant que la faim justifiait les moyens Wufei s'empara alors de l'ordinateur de son maître. Forçant tous les mots de passe il chercha alors les derniers fichiers reçus. Il ouvrit le dernier. C'était un fichier audio. Une voix familière se fit alors entendre: « Maître O. Je m'en remets à vous comme convenu. Toutes ses années n'auront pas été vaines puisque nous l'avons enfin retrouvée. Oui je parle bien d'Elle. »

Une photo apparut progressivement sur l'écran : c'était une jeune femme typée asiatique, aux mèches blondes et vêtue d'un yukata noir. Elle était agenouillée face à ce qui semblait être un petit autel. Elle lui parut familière mais Wufei ne pensait pas la connaître.

« Vous l'avez reconnu je pense.»

Un deuxième photo suivit. Prise d'un peu plus près car elle montrait le visage de la jeune femme en gros plan.

-Attends un minute, murmura Wufei. Je connais cette femme, qui est-ce ?

« Elle est bel et bien vivante. Nous avons la certitude à présent qu'elle a quitté Onogoro il y a quelques mois. J'ignore ce qui l'a conduite à Sin City, mais c'est dans cette ville qu'elle mourra. Vous la trouverez dans la Vieille Ville. Qu'elle soit devenue une femme de cette engeance salie notre nom à tous. Vous savez combien il est important d'en finir. Je compte sur vous Maître O. Pour votre femme, votre honneur et la survie des Yakuzas, finissons-en. Abattez-là. Abattez la Rose Noire des Kushinada une bonne fois pour toute. » Fin du message.

- Impossible… bégaya Wufei. Non c'est impossible.

Il savait évidemment qui était la Rose Noire. Et comme tout le monde il l'avait cru morte. A l'époque tout son clan avait été exterminé parce que les siens avaient refusé de livrer leur « Princesse ». Wufei n'y avait pas participé mais il avait déploré pour sa part la perte de tant de Yakuzas et surtout pour une femme. C'était la vieille sorcière qui était à l'origine de cette boucherie. Il en était certain. Et la voix qu'il venait d'entendre était la sienne. Il ne l'avait pas vu fréquemment au cours de sa vie mais il avait reconnu sa voix.

- Par tous les Dieux. Si cette femme est bien Miho Mamoru il y est sûrement aller.

Wufei attrapa son manteau à la hâte ainsi que son sabre. Que faisait-il ? Il devait prévenir Sûsano en premier. Miho fut sa promise autrefois. Mais à la nouvelle de sa mort il était resté alité durant de nombreux jours. Non. Il devait d'abord vérifier l'authenticité des ces nouvelles informations. Et puis son maître n'était pas faible au point de se laisser tuer par une femme et lui non plus d'ailleurs…

Dans l'enfer des sous-sols de Sin-City, niveau -1 :

Une jeune femme avançait d'un pas décidé vers l'arène des combats à mains nues. Elle savait que les combats de l'homme qu'elle cherchait étaient populaires dans le monde des sous-sols. Rachid L'Invincible, Rachid Le Sanguinaire, Rachid Le Barbare… Autant de surnoms qu'elle avait pu entendre de lui lorsqu'elle avait enquêter sur lui quand elle avait su que sa sœur nourrissait une liaison avec lui.

La réputation de Rachid n'était plus à faire. Il y avait même des rumeurs qui courraient sur son dos disant que Rachid était un rescapé des Bas-fonds ou encore qu'il était l'unique homme à être jamais sortit du pénitencier… En bref cet ours n'était guère quelqu'un de fréquentable. Et pourtant sa sœur en avait dépeint un tout autre tableau. A la pensée de sa sœur, la jeune femme sentit son cœur se tordre et lui faire mal. Mais elle devait continuer afin de trouver la vérité et de venger l'unique être qu'elle pleurerait jamais. Peu lui importait de mourir elle n'avait plus rien en ce monde.

Des clameurs s'élevèrent de l'arène. La jeune femme s'approcha alors de la foule. L'arène en question était en fait une fosse dans laquelle les combats se déroulaient. Les spectateurs assistaient au match en surplomb de la fosse. Les dits spectateurs étaient constitués de personnalités riches et « respectables » de la ville et de mafieux en tout genre. Pour eux ces combats étaient un moyen de divertissement et surtout de rentrée d'argent via les paris.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil dans la fosse et vit l'énorme poing du vainqueur brandit par l'arbitre. « _Quel boeuf _» songea-t-elle. Massif sous tout les angles, buriné et marqué par un nombre semble-t-il incalculable de cicatrices.

- Et comme d'habitude Rachiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiid vainqueur, hurla l'arbitre.

- Bien je t'ai enfin retrouver, murmura la jeune femme.

La suite serait facile. Elle n'aurait qu'a attendre. Un homme aussi massif ne pourrait pas lui échapper. Le plus difficile à la rigueur serait de pouvoir lui parler seule à seul. Sa ressemblance avec sa jumelle lui assurerait l'attention de ce type mais après sa victoire bon nombre de « sponsors » en tout genre manqueraient certainement pas d'aller l'aguicher.

Elle attendit mais pas longtemps en fait. Une fois son argent empoché Rachid envoya balader tous ceux qui le collaient. Cependant malgré son allure si rustre il ne manqua pas de panache dans sa façon de faire. Il évoluait avec tant de facilité que ce milieu était indiscutablement le sien. Elle l'observa à la dérobée tandis qu'un riche homme d'affaire ou quelqu'un du même genre lui faisait une cour des plus grossière. Rachid semblait choisir ceux avec qui il discutait. Il ne leur parlait pas longtemps. Des renseignements, se dit-elle, il cherche des renseignements. Mais visiblement il ne devait pas avoir de chance ce soir car il prit assez tôt le chemin de la sortie. Elle profita de l'occasion et le suivit non sans avoir avant prit soin d'envoyer sur les roses son prétendant et ce, sans aucune douceur.

L'une des entrées de ce niveau était située dans un hangar sur les docks et ce fut là qu'elle put l'intercepter. Ou plutôt qu'il l'intercepta.

Arrivée dans le hangar elle l'avait perdu de vue lorsqu'elle entendit derrière elle :

-On ne m'a jamais prit en traître ma belle !

Surprise elle l'était. L'une des spécialités qu'elle avait développé était la filature et il avait réussi à la coiffer au poteau.

-T'en fais pas je tape jamais sur les dames. Mais je serai curieux de savoir ce que tu me veux.

Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Un silence de mort s'installa bientôt brisé par le soupirant de la soirée de la jeune femme.

- Ah te voilà salope ! Sais-tu seulement qui je suis ? Hein ? On envoie pas chier un homme de mon rang comme ça ! Je vais t'apprendre la politesse chienne !

Elle entendit quelque chose claquée.

« Non ne me dit pas qu'il a défait son ceinturon ce minable » Se dit-elle.

Mais Rachid réagit plus promptement qu'elle.

- Casses-toi gros naze ! Si elle t'a envoyé chier ce n'est certainement pas sans raison. Et je ne tolère pas qu'on parle comme ça à une dame après s'être fait jeter. Dégage avant que je m'énerve !

- Mais pour qui tu te prends toi ? Attends un peu…

- Imbécile, dit elle alors à voix haute.

Rachid n'eut même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il vit une dague lui passer sous le nez pour aller se planter dans la gorge de l'autre homme.

- Wouoh ! Dîtes donc …

Rachid se figea. Il s'était retourné vers elle et la voyait de face. Il s'attendait certes à trouver une beauté en face de lui mais pas… Goldie.

- C'est pas possible ! Non Goldie est morte. Ce n'est pas possible!

A l'évocation du nom de sa sœur la jeune femme senti la colère l'envahir.

- Alors écoutes bien parce que je ne me répéterai pas.

Elle défit les premiers boutons de son manteau et plongea sa main dans son décolleté pour en extirper sa passagère.

- Je n'ai aucune pitié. Ni pour lui, ni pour toi, ni pour personne. Alors il est préférable que tu ne me mentes pas. Voici Zith, précisa-t-elle en désignant le petit serpent. Elle est minuscule mais son venin tue en quelques secondes seulement, et dans d'atroces souffrances. Et même toi tu ne feras pas exception d'autant que je suis plus rapide que toi.

- Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Dorothy. Je suis la sœur jumelle de Goldie.

- La sœur jumelle ?

- Maintenant dis moi, est-ce toi qui as tué ma sœur ?

Ouais je sais j'abuse avec mes parties mais c'est plus fort que moi désolééééééééééééééééééée.

Bon je suis comme qui dirais un peu BEAUCOUP en retard de publication.

Je sais? je sais mais si j'ai toujours des fidèles petits lecteurs je m'excuse bien bas au près d'eux: GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN, GOMEN ……………………..

Bisoux à tous

Mi-chan


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 14 : Il y a des gens dans la vie qu'ont vraiment pas de bol … Partie 2

**Dans une rue de Sin city :**

_Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours que ça tombe sur ma pomme ? Non mais sérieusement, c'est vrai ! C'est jamais à Léna ou à Midy que ça arrive, non … Rhaaaa putain j'en ai marre ! Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui me fait agresser ?_

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes que Catherine courait pour échapper à trois hommes qui la poursuivaient. Mais il était tard et comme d'habitude à Sin city, il pleuvait. Sa visibilité réduite, elle ne savait guère où elle s'aventurait. Elle avait ses dagues sur elle, mais… elle préférait y avoir recours qu'en cas de nécessité absolue. Mais ce soir elle avait l'impression que ce serait peut être hélas le cas…

Se retournant elle vit qu'elle n'avait pas pu les distancer d'un pouce. Elle estima donc qu'elle allait devoir les affronter. Stoppant net sa course, elle choisit la première ruelle venue et s'engouffra dedans.

Les trois inconnus sourirent et le suivirent.

-Tu ne peux plus nous échapper ma belle, lança celui qui paraissait être le meneur.

C'était vrai elle était acculée à un mur. Tous les trois en même temps elle aurait sûrement été dépassée mais la configuration des lieux était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient l'attaquer à plusieurs. Les mains plongées dans les poches intérieures de son blouson en jean, elle était prête à se défendre.

Et espérons qu'ils ne soient pas armés de revolvers, se dit elle…

**Non loin de là:**

Il n'avait pas eu de chance ce soir. Non ce n'était pas cela. Chronos savait pertinemment qu'il n'acceptait pas de mission où un enfant se trouve présent. Il avait été dupé. Si cette petite fille n'avait pas hurlée quand il s'apprêtait à tuer l'homme qui devait être son père, il n'aurait pas hésiter. Mais il l'avait fait et profitant de ce bref moment de distraction l'un des gardes du corps qu'il avait épargné lui avait tiré dessus. La petite fille s'était alors jetée sur son père pour le protéger et Heero n'avait pas pu faire feu. Il lui avait fallu s'enfuir. La balle n'avait atteint que son flanc gauche mais le sang ne cessait de couler. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il déambulait dans les ruelles de la ville. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il avait l'impression qu'il marchait depuis des heures.

J'ai été stupide, se dit-il. Je me suis précipité… Si j'avais mieux analysé la situation j'aurais vu cette gamine plus tôt…

Mais, cela faisait trop longtemps que Heero attendait ces ordres de mission. De plus les visites incessantes de Creed le rendait fou. A bout de patience Heero avait failli tuer son ex partenaire de mission. Il avait évolué avec Creed au sein de Chronos durant de nombreuses années. Mais la fixation obsessionnelle et malsaine qu'il faisait sur lui le dérangeait au plus haut point. Et quand son ordre était enfin tombé Heero avait littéralement bondit dessus. Oubliant la prudence.

Et maintenant il se retrouvait sous la pluie, une main sur le flan, à errer tel un zombie. Il perdait trop de sang et la vue de cette fillette se jetant sur son père avait remué trop de choses en lui. En aurait-il fait autant lui s'il était arrivé plus tôt ce jour là… lorsqu'il perdit sa famille ?

Peut être… comment savoir ?

S'effondrant sur lui-même, Heero atterrit contre une gouttière. Plus ou moins avachit, hors de l'instant présent, il revit en flash back les visages ensanglantés de ses parents et sa sœur aînée…

- Saya…, murmura-t-il, mère…père…

D'intenses sentiments de souffrance, d'impuissance, de colère et d'angoisse l'envahirent. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ressassait-il le passé comme ça ? Il devait se ressaisir, sinon tous ses sentiments le paralyseraient…Il devait se ressaisir, il devait agir…Ce n'était pas la première mission qu'il faisait… Il devait se ressaisir…

Une voix de femme le ramena à la réalité:

- Mon dieu !

Il connaissait cette voix. Mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre un visage dessus.

- Vous m'entendez ? Eh vous m'entendez ?

Elle criait à présent.

- Ta gueule , murmura-t-il.

- Bien. Si vous pouvez m'insultez c'est que vous êtes bien conscient.

Il se concentra sur ses yeux, se força à voir la réalité. Le brouillard se désépaissit et le visage de cette femme apparut.

- Que …

- Vous êtes blessé. Attendez je…

Mais il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Que… fais tu ici ?

Mais à peine avait-il posé la question qu'il vit derrière la jeune femme la tour Lunafort. Comment avait-il atterrit au pied de cette tour ? S'en était -il rendu compte ? L'avait-il fait inconsciemment ?

Combien de fois s'y été t-il rendu ces derniers jours ? Et combien de fois l'y avait-il trouvé penchée sur ses livres de droit ? Pas une seule fois il n'était aller vers elle. Mais peu importe l'endroit où il se trouvait il avait sans cesse l'impression de sentir son odeur. Trop de choses le remuait dans cette ville. Il n'avait pas l'habitude.

Et ce soir, elle était là. Penchée sur lui, le visage grave, ses mêmes livres sous le bras.

-Vous m'avez sauvée voila six ans… Aujourd'hui, c'est mon tour. Laissez moi vous aider…murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Et péniblement elle le mit sur pied et passant un bras sur ses épaules , elle l'entraîna vers sa voiture.

**Au même moment :**

Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, il avait appris à survivre. Et pour se faire il avait utilisé ce qu'on lui avait enseigné pour survivre. Et c'est ainsi qu'il était devenu « The Man », Le tueur à gages solitaire. Récemment il avait rencontré une jeune femme qui l'avait percuté en pleine rue. Une espèce de diablesse sortie de nulle part. Au cours de cette rencontre il s'était aperçu que trois hommes les observaient. Se demandant si ces hommes en avaient après elle ou après lui, il avait choisi de les suivre. Et il les retrouvaient ce soir en la compagnie de cette même femme. Ils l'avaient pourchassé sur plusieurs pâtés de maison et brusquement elle avait choisi de s'engouffrer dans une ruelle étroite. Au début il s'était demandé si cette femme était stupide mais finalement il se rendit vite compte qu'il n'en était rien. Elle avait stratégiquement choisi un espace étroit afin de mieux se débarrasser de ses opposants. Et il fallait voir comment. Elle avait une sacré droite. Une chance pour elle qu'ils ne possédaient pas d'armes à feu. Mais malheureusement pour elle ils étaient agiles. Si l'un d'entre eux gisait à même le sol une dague plantée dans la poitrine, les deux autres avaient su éviter celles qu'elle leur avaient lancé. Et elle paraissait à cours. Il se demanda alors si il devait intervenir… ou pas.

Catherine n'avait plus qu'une seule dague en main. Et ils étaient deux encore en face d'elle et particulièrement énervés. L'un deux avait un de ses couteaux planté dans la main droite et c'est avec force de jurons qu'il la retira.

-Salope. Je te jure que tu va payer, vociféra-t-il.

-Ta gueule elle est à moi, lui hurla son compère. Elle m'a pété une côte , elle a tué Jeff je vais me la faire !

- Allez vous faire foutre, leur répondit-elle.

- Oh non ma belle. C'est toi qui va prendre. On voulait juste s'amuser nous. Mais tu n'as pas été gentille. Tu ne nous laisses pas le choix. Crève grognasse !

La peur lui nouait les tripes. Elle avait cru qu'ils se disputeraient et qu'elle pourrait en profiter mais non ils étaient prêts l'un et l'autre. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Non elle n'avait pas le choix…

Catherine sentit quelque chose se rompre en elle…

- Et bien quoi, ricana-t-elle. Vous avez voulus jouer dans la cour des grands et vous vous êtes fait ramasser. La prochaine fois que vous aurez des crampes aux poignets vous aurez qu'à vous fourrez les uns les autres. Oh pardon je devrais dire l'un l'autre, votre pote ne sera guère réceptif vu l'état dans lequel il est…

L'insulte avait porté. Les deux hommes aveuglés par la rage attaquèrent…

On lui avait enseigné à jauger son ennemi. Mais là il fallait reconnaître qu'il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Cette femme possédait d'incroyables ressources. A présent les trois agresseurs étaient morts. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être surpris par la rapidité et la sauvagerie avec laquelle elle s'était défendue. Encore que… au final il se demandait si elle s'était défendue ou si elle avait attaqué. Cette femme à l'évidence avait appris à se battre, à lutter pour sa survie. C'était étrange mais cette façon de se battre lui rappelait singulièrement celle des « Hommes des sous sols »…

Mais sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas là. Du haut du toit sur lequel il se trouvait et où il avait pu observer toute la scène, il la vit lever la tête vers lui et lui lancer :

- Et toi ! Descends de là !

Il ne bougea pas. Elle monta alors. Attrapant l'échelle de secours, elle grimpa en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Il n'avait toujours pas bouger.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Cette mèche touffue qui lui masquait une partie du visage, ces yeux vert, sa taille, sa minceur, pas de doutes : c'était l'homme qu'elle avait fait tomber quelques jours plus tôt. Sauf qu'il disparaissait presque sous un long par-dessus beige.

- Monsieur je n'ai pas de nom ni de mère... Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- J'observe, répondit-il calmement.

- Tu observes ?

Ses cheveux roux bouclés plaqués par la pluie encadraient son visage déformé par la colère. Cette femme fonctionnait à l'instinct, comprit-il. Et cet instinct qui avait su la préserver de ces trois hommes le voyait lui comme une menace pour elle. Une diablesse ou une sauvageonne finalement ?

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal…

Tenant toujours entre ses mains la dague qui avait servi à égorger ses agresseurs, elle pointa vers lui un regard perçant indiquant qu'elle n'était nullement disposée à le croire sur parole.

Au cours de ses combats il avait souvent ressenti cette tension qu'il existe entre deux adversaires mais jamais avec une telle intensité.

- Et comptais-tu intervenir ?

- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide et je ne me serais pas déplacer pour eux.

- Pourquoi es-tu là alors ?

Il réalisa qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge. Instinctivement son corps voulait adopter une position défensive mais s'il le faisait elle attaquerait instantanément. Il saurait la maîtriser mais il ne souhaitait pas la tuer. Ce serait une mort inutile.

- Je voulais savoir s'ils en avaient après vous ou après moi.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Qu'allait-elle décider ?

-Par hasard serais-tu une enfant des sous-sols ?

Cette question anima une flamme dans les yeux de Catherine qui adopta immédiatement une position d'attaque.

-Tu as quelque chose contre les enfants des sous sols ? Gronda-t-elle.

- Non. J'en suis un moi aussi. Enfin… je suis… particulier.

Il était toujours aussi calme.

- Je te le dis je n'ai rien contre toi. Je ne souhaite pas t'attaquer. Je ne suis pas comme eux, dit-il en désignant les cadavres du menton.

- Il semblerait.

Mais elle n'en lâcha pas moins sa lame.

- Même dans les sous-sols on a une mère . Pourquoi m'avoir dit qu'aucune femme ne t'avais porté Sans-nom ?

Il fut surpris. Elle se souvenait de cela ?

- Parce que c'est vrai . J'ai été créé … pour une seule chose…le combat, lui répondit-il gravement.

Estimant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici il choisit de partir. Se retournant, il lui demanda cependant :

- Toutes les femmes sont ainsi ?

Elle fut surprise par la question, mais y répondit :

- Non. Je suis… particulière.

Sans-nom esquissa alors un sourire et disparut…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 15 : Poereva…**

**Hôpital central de Sin city :**

Elle s'éveilla doucement, dans le silence le plus complet. Il faisait jour et sa chambre était bien trop blanche à son goût.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? murmura Hilde en ouvrant le deuxième œil.

Elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Sa chambre n'était pas aussi lumineuse , les murs n'étaient pas vert clairs et ça sentait la framboise chez elle pas cette odeur là. Cette odeur là…

- Qu'est-ce que je fous à l'hosto moi ?!!! Beugla-t-elle en réalisant où elle se trouvait.

Comme Hilde affectionnait particulièrement les hôpitaux elle se redressa avec brusquerie afin de se barrer vite fait. Mais le tournis la prenant elle manqua s'étaler sur le sol.

-Hola, oh la vache… ouh ma tête.

C'est en se prenant la tête à deux mains qu'elle découvrit que ces dernières étaient bandées.

-Mais que…

Et elle se souvint. L'enlèvement de Dallas, l'histoire de Duo et l'intervention de son pote Quatre. Rien que d'y repenser elle en avait des frissons. Jamais, non, jamais elle n'oublierait ça. Et jamais plus, elle ne laisserait ce type la toucher…

Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'entendit pas Sally entrer.

-Ah tu es réveillée. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu ta voix. Y'a que toi pour beugler comme ça. Enfin si y'a Noin mais là c'est autre chose…

-Sally, murmura Hilde, j'me sens bizarre. Ce n'est pas normal…

Le docteur s'approcha de la jeune femme et en s'asseyant au bord du lit, elle commença à l'ausculter.

- Maux de tête, nausées, vertiges ?

- Ouais…

- Quoi au juste ?

- Un peu de tout…

- D'accord et tes mains, elles te font souffrir ?

- Non pas vraiment, ça gratte en fait. Ah tiens ça passe.

- Bon pour ce qui est des vertiges, c'est de l'hypotension orthostatique. Compte tenu des récents évènements ça n'a rien de surprenant.

- Sally comment j'ai atterrit là. Tu sais bien à quel point j'ai horreur des hôpitaux…

- Je sais oui. Mais suite à ta perte de connaissance après ta confrontation avec Quatre, Noin a paniqué et m'a laissé vous emmener tous les deux dans mon service.

- Ah ouais ?

- Oui. De ce fait j'ai pu te faire une batterie d'examen plus complète. Et sois tranquille, tu te portes comme un charme…

- T'es bien sûre de toi là ?

Hilde pour sa part restait plus sceptique. Ces mains étaient bandées, elle avait mal au crâne et…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Les symptômes que tu présentes actuellement sont en quelque sorte les effets secondaires de … de…

- Le ptit blond ?

- Oui. Vous êtes restés peu de temps en contact mais ça a suffit pour vous brûler les mains à tous les deux.

- Ah ouais je me souviens il en avait parlé… Attends deux secondes…

-Oui ?

- T'as bien dit que tu nous avais emmené tous les deux ici ?

- Oui, attends dans ton état tu devrais peut être…

- M'en fous j'veux l'voir ! Faut que j'lui cause !

Hélas dans sa précipitation Hilde s'entrava dans ses draps et faillit se manger le sol une deuxième fois si Sally ne l'avait pas rattrapé de justesse.

- Où est-ce que tu veux aller comme ça, idiote ! Tu veux arracher ta perfusion ou quoi !?

- Ah crie pas comme çaaaaaaaaaaaaa, tu veux me tuer ou quoi…

Déjà qu'elle avait mal, si en plus Sally en rajoutait une couche elle allait pas péter loin comme ça.

-S'te plait Sal, il faut que je lui parle.

- Oui je me doute bien. Mais tu pourrais au moins manger quelque chose avant ça fait deux jours que tu n'as rien avalé.

- Deux jours ??? Tu déconnes là ?

- Non. Ne paniques pas c'est normal. Tu as vécu des évènements forts et … ton « expérience » avec Quatre reste quelque chose de traumatisant pour toi comme pour lui d'ailleurs. Il lui a fallu du temps également pour récupérer.

- Bon Sal, j'avale un sandwich pour te faire plaisir, tu m'enlèves ce bordel, dit-elle en désignant son cathéter, et tu me dis où il est. Ça te va ?

- D'accord pour le sandwich et pour Quatre mais tu gardes ton cathéter. Nous avons besoin d'un garde-veine au cas où ta santé se dégraderait. t'es pas facile à piquer tu sais, j'avais peiné à trouver une veine.

- Ouais j'aime autant les aiguilles qu'elles m'aiment faut croire…

Sur ces dernières paroles s'ensuivit une intense négociation au sujet de la perfusion. Quand à Quatre …

**Sin city: la vieille ville …**

Il revenait du commissariat où son chef lui avait administré l'engueulade de sa vie. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, aussi…à cran. A l'évidence quelqu'un faisait une pression monstrueuse plus haut. Zechs commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne trouvait pas Rachid plus vite. Enfin hormis le fait qu'on lui retire l'affaire... Pour l'instant il se faisait le plus discret possible quand à ses recherches mais avec Noin sur le dos et la disparition de Dallas… Si seulement cet imbécile de chasseur de primes n'était pas tombé dans les vaps il aurait pu en savoir plus. C'était d'ailleurs pour en savoir pour cela que Zechs s'apprêtait à passer la porte du bureau de Noin. Il la trouva affalée sur son canapé, endormie, une main sur la bouteille de scotch qui reposait, vide, par terre.

- Ohlala, murmura-t-il, pourvu qu'elle n'était pas pleine quand elle a commencé sinon elle va avoir la gueule de bois et je vais encore me faire engueuler.

Elle était plus habillée que d'habitude aujourd'hui. Elle portait un bustier noir assortis à son shorty, ses bottes et ses bas en résille. Signe qu'elle avait passé toute la journée dans son bureau. Il n'aimait guère la voir comme ça. Cela dit quand elle dormait après une bonne cuite, ses traits étaient si détendus qu'elle avait l'air…comment dire… moins dangereuse.

- T'inquiète pas je ne dors pas.

Il sourit, elle était de bonne humeur.

- J'arrive plus à trouver le sommeil, dit elle en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Abandonnant son par-dessus sur le canapé, il s'installa alors derrière elle, tandis qu'elle s'asseyait, et commença doucement à lui masser le dos. Au passage il envoya valser la bouteille.

- Ma bouteille enfoiré !

- Elle est vide idiote !

- Rha tu fais chier !

- Hum hum.

Puis approchant son visage tout contre sa nuque il murmura:

- Du reste je suis sûr que tu es ravie de me voir…

Il eut alors la satisfaction de la voir frissonner.

- Enfoiré, tu me connais trop bien.

Mais elle se soustrayait à ses mains expertes pour se faufiler près de la baie vitrée. En temps normal elle se serait jetée sur lui…

- Lou ?

- Putain Zechs j'en ai marre ça déraille dans ma ville.

- On la retrouvera Lou…

- Oui mais quand et dans quel état ?

Elle serra des poings.

- Il me faut du nouveau Lou, des nouvelles de Hilde ?

- Pas encore…

Tout du long elle n'avait pas daigné tourner la tête vers lui. A l'évidence il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas.

- Lou, qu'essais-tu de me cacher?

- Les sous-sols… bon sang si j'avais su…

- Lou ?

- Rha fais pas chier…je n'ai pas à te dire tout ce qui se passe dans ma ville.

- Okay

Attrapant ses affaires Zechs s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'il vit une dague passer devant son visage pour aller se planter dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Où tu crois aller comme ça ?

Et tel un boulet de canon, elle lui fonça dessus, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Tout deux s'affalèrent sur le sol et Zechs su qu'ils ne quitteraient pas cette pièce ni même le parquet avant un bon moment…

**Sin city, dans un petit appartement ordinaire de deux étudiantes :**

Ça sentait la cerise, et c'est grâce à cette douce fragrance qu'il sut où il était avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux. D'ailleurs il sentait sa présence à ses côtés.

Il ouvrit un œil : il faisait noir; il ouvrit le deuxième, et il lui fallu peu de temps pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il était couché dans le lit d'une femme, de cette femme là. Il se souvint de la tour Lunafort et qu'elle l'avait trouvé. Elle l'avait emmené dans sa voiture et après il ne se souvenait plus. Il sentit qu'on lui avait bandé le front et l'abdomen. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et il la vit. Assise contre le mur, emmitouflée dans un châle noir, le menton sur la poitrine, elle semblait s'être endormie tandis qu'elle veillait sur lui. Jamais il ne s'était retrouvé dans une situation comme celle-ci. Il y avait bien longtemps que plus personne ne restait à ses côtés dans son sommeil. _La folle_, songea-t-il. Si jamais on l'avait suivi… A cette pensée Heero se releva en sursaut en grimaçant légèrement. Mais dans son mouvement il l'avait réveillée elle aussi.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous relevez aussi brusquement, murmura-t-elle en se frottant les yeux. Vous risquez de …

Mais à peine avait-elle commencé sa phrase qu'elle se retrouva violemment projetée sur le matelas. Il la maintenait d'une seule main emprisonnant sa gorge.

- Es-tu folle femme ? Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu risquais ta peau en m'aidant ?

Elle n'avait même pas paniqué. Il enserrait sa gorge de sa main et cette dernière baillait en continuant à se frotter les yeux comme une enfant. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de lui ? Pourquoi il ne l'effrayait pas ? Décidemment cette femme était vraiment étrange. Était-ce cette innocence qu'il voyait en elle qui faisait qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte du danger ? Puis c'est d'une voix froide qu'elle lui répondit:

- Et alors c'est mon problème pas le votre.

- Idiote !

- C'est ça ouais. Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus idiot. Tous ce que vous allez gagner à vous agiter comme ça c'est de rouvrir votre blessure. Et moi il faudra que je recommence tout.

- Tu n'as donc aucune peur ?

- De vous ?

Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Si intensément que Heero cilla.

- Et bien non. Je sais que je devrais mais…je ne sais pas. C'est un peu comme si je vous croyais incapable de me faire du mal. Alors arrêtez de tirer cette tronche parce que vous ne m'impressionnez pas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix bien assurée.

Heero restait perplexe. Que devait-il faire ? Assommer cette inconsciente et se tirer ?

Il lâcha son cou et se redressa. Il allait partir et puis c'est tout. Il se rendit compte alors de sa tenue : il n'avait que son pantalon et son arme sur lui. Le reste de ses affaires était posé sur une chaise à proximité. Il allait s'en emparer lorsque la jeune femme lui sauta dessus. Il se retrouva allongé de tout son long avec elle à califourchon au dessus de lui, les mains posées à plat sur son torse. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur son visage.

- Je vous en prie ne bougez pas, dit-elle doucement. Vous êtes blessé vous devez vous ménager.

- Si je reste ici je mettrais ta vie en danger.

- Si qui que ce soit devait attaquer il l'aurait déjà fait depuis longtemps non ? Et moi je serais déjà morte.

Elle rapprocha son visage. Son si doux visage…

- Et à moi il m'importe que vous restiez en vie, murmura-t-elle.

Un bruit de porte se fit alors entendre. Elle se redressa brusquement.

- Catherine… dit-elle tout bas.

Il vit qu'elle était soucieuse. Et elle l'était. Sa colocataire n'avait pas pour habitude de rentrer à deux heures du matin sans prévenir.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, murmura-t-elle.

- Du sang, lui répondit le jeune homme.

- Quoi ?

Elle se retourna vers lui, toujours à califourchon sur son corps. Il était aux aguets. Son regard fixait la porte de la chambre. Elle le vit renifler.

- Je peux le sentir.

Réalisant ce que cela sous-entendait, elle se précipita vers le salon.

Catherine n'y était pas. Par contre, il y avait des gouttes de sang sur le parquet. Elle entendit alors l'eau couler dans la douche. _Oh non_, songea-t-elle. _Elle a encore du se battre. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas blessée_.

Très inquiète pour son amie elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain. La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant la porte fut les dagues ensanglantées dans la douche.

_Seigneur_, songea-t-elle. Mais ses craintes redoublèrent lorsqu'elle trouva son amie à l'autre bout de la pièce, recroquevillée sur le sol, les vêtements tachés de sang, pleurant et se balançant d'avant en arrière.

Que pouvait-elle faire ?

- Catherine ? Dit-elle doucement en tentant de s'approcher de la jeune femme.

Mais elle sentit une poigne forte lui saisir la main gauche. C'était Heero. Il lui paraissait encore plus aux aguets. A l'évidence il se méfiait de Catherine.

- Attends, dit-il simplement.

- Mais c'est mon amie, elle a besoin de moi…

- Attends je te dis. Elle te sautera à la gorge si tu l'approches.

Elle regarda successivement le jeune homme et sa colocataire. Avait-il raison ? Non bien sur que non. Catherine était son amie elle ne ferait jamais ça.

- Morte… murmura cette dernière.

Les deux jeunes gens la fixèrent alors. Lui encore plus méfiant, elle encore plus inquiète.

- Yekaterina est morte maintenant, morte, morte, MOOOOOOOOOORTE.

Léna voulut se précipiter vers son amie, mais Heero l'attira à lui et passa devant elle, prêt à dégainer. Il sentait le danger.

Catherine se prenait la tête à deux mains et s'agitait de plus en plus.

- Laisse moi passer bon sang, cria Léna. Catherine, écoute-moi! C'est moi, c'est Léna, ton amie! Tu te souviens ?

- Lé…na, murmura l'autre jeune femme.

- Oui Léna. Rappelles-toi. Tu es à l'appartement. Tu ne crains plus rien ici ! Tu es à la maison, tu es chez nous !

- La …mai…son…Léna…

Elle redressa la tête vers celle qui l'appelait et elle vit Heero à la place. Effrayée, elle se retrancha dans un coin de la pièce.

- Pousses-toi, dit-elle à l'adresse de Heero. Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur ?

Bousculant le jeune homme, elle courra vers son amie, qu'elle prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'agrippa à la jeune fille comme le ferait une petite fille avec sa maman.

- Retournez vous recoucher s'il vous plait, lui dit la petite blonde. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va aller mieux maintenant.

Puis elle ajouta :

-Il y a une raison à son comportement. Je vous l'expliquerai si vous le désirez. Mais il faut que vous sortiez maintenant. Je vous en prie, allez vous rallonger sinon vous allez rouvrir votre blessure.

Ça c'était la meilleure. Son amie avait bien plus besoin d'elle que lui mais elle se souciait encore et toujours… de lui.

Écoutant la jeune femme, il retourna dans la chambre et s'assit sur le lit. Il défit alors ses bandages. Comme il le supposait ses blessures s'étaient déjà refermées. Et il savait que demain il n'aurait une cicatrice supplémentaire. Sa nature de new-type était décidemment toujours aussi efficace. Alors qu'il renfilait sa chemise, il songea à ce dont il venait d'être témoin.

Heero pour sa part était assez surpris. Il avait passé une partie de sa vie dans la rue et avait développé un excellent instinct. Il savait reconnaître une personne dangereuse lorsqu'il en avait une devant lui. Et malgré toutes les pleurs et l'apparente fragilité qu'avait affiché la rouquine quelques secondes plus tôt, il avait sentit qu'elle aurait pu s'en prendre à eux si elle s'était sentie en danger. _Mais_…Il regarda la petite blonde dont les mots rassurants semblaient apaiser Catherine. C'est _elle qui l'a calmée, _songea-t-il. Comme elle calmait ses ardeurs à lui. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Comment parvenait-elle à dompter un esprit comme le sien et comme celui de l'autre femme ? Elle lui rappelait sa sœur. Saya, aussi, savait dompter ses instincts…

Tout à ses réflexions il ne vit pas le temps passer. Léna surgit alors dans la pièce.

- Ah, vous êtes encore là, dit-elle visiblement soulagée. Je craignais ne plus vous trouver là mais…

Elle s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit les bandages par terre.

- Vous êtes fou pourquoi les avez-vous enlevés ? S'écria-t-elle. Saisissant d'autres bandages dans sa commode, elle s'agenouilla après sur le sol devant lui.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, annonça le jeune homme.

- Bien sur que si, aller, enlevez moi tout ça!

Il tenta de l'empêcher d'écarter les pans de sa chemise mais elle fut plus rapide. Et elle tomba en arrêt devant l'aspect de la plaie. Lorsqu'elle l'avait ramené, c'était bien plus moche à voir. Mais à présent, elle ne saignait plus et s'était presque refermée. Il vit la surprise se peindre sur son visage. Mais aucun dégoût, ni jalousie, ni envie, comme cela n'aurait pu être le cas pour d'autres. Cette femme n'enviait pas plus qu'elle ne craignait les new-types. Consciencieusement elle désinfecta la plaie et déposa un pansement simple dessus.

- Voila, dit-elle. Ça reste quand même une porte d'entrée pour les germes il faut être prudent. Ceci dit vous avez d'exceptionnelles capacités régénératrices.

Elle lui avait dit ça dans un petit sourire en rangeant son matériel. Heero pour sa part renfila sa chemise. Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- Vous allez partir maintenant ?

Il tourna sa tête dans sa direction. Quoi elle aurait voulu qu'il reste ?

- Pourquoi, commença-t-il, pourquoi n'as-tu pas peur de moi ? Ni d'elle ?

Elle le regarda à son tour. Lentement et doucement il saisit son menton dans sa main.

- Tu sais que je suis un assassin. Tu devrais être effrayée, pourquoi ne l'es-tu pas ? Dit-il dans un murmure. Décidemment cette femme…

- J'ai confiance, répondit-elle sur le même ton. J'ai confiance en Catherine. Je suis sa seule famille. Je suis la seule à pouvoir la comprendre. Elle est… une enfant des sous-sols. Très rares sont ceux qui peuvent en sortir. Mais ce fut son cas. A 5 ans elle est sortie de la misère des sous-sols et vit la lumière du jour pour la première fois. Puis elle a atterrit dans notre orphelinat. A cette époque elle était comme ce soir et répétait sans cesse la même phrase. Celle que vous l'avez entendu dire. Mais petit à petit, elle sortit de son monde de ténèbres et un jour je l'ai vu me sourire. Elle a conservé son instinct et ses réflexes de là-bas mais elle est aussi devenue plus humaine. Elle est devenue ma grande sœur en quelques sortes. Si cette nuit elle était dans cet état c'est parce qu'elle a encore dut se battre pour sauver sa peau. Mais ça va mieux maintenant.

Il ne lui en avait pas demandé autant. En fait il ne lui avait pas demandé d'explications à propos de l'autre jeune femme. Elle poursuivit cependant:

- J'ai confiance en elle. Et j'ai foi en vous.

Elle vit alors la surprise sur les traits du jeune homme.

- Vous m'avez sauvez. Dieu sait ce qui aurait pu m'arriver. Mais vous m'avez sauvé. Peu m'importe que vous soyez un new-type. Peu m'importe que vous soyez un assassin. Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas être reconnaissante ?

Sa voix, son regard, ses paroles…il n'aurait jamais cru les entendre un jour. Tout cela agissait sur lui comme un anesthésiant. Il se sentait étrangement bien…Il n'en avait pas l'habitude.

- Si cela vous gêne tant que je vous vienne en aide, vous n'avez qu'à vous dire que maintenant nous sommes quittes. Vous m'avez sauvé et je vous ai aidé à mon tour. Voila tout.

Mue d'une envie soudaine elle prit sa main, qui n'avait pas quitté son menton, entre les siennes et déposa un doux baiser sur son front. Et elle ajouta :

- Et je suis heureuse d'avoir pu le faire.

Puis elle se leva, le laissant là, stoïque et surpris. Avant de passer la porte, elle dit toutefois :

- Je retourne auprès de Catherine. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous voulez. Je vous laisserais dormir tranquille.

Et elle disparut dans le couloir.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'elle revint dans sa chambre, elle la trouva vide. Comme elle s'y était attendue…

**Hôpital central de Sin city:**

Et dire qu'elle s'était réveillée hier et qu'elle ne pouvait sortir de sa chambre qu'aujourd'hui…Tsss… Fichues infirmières qui refusaient qu'elle sorte dehors avec son pied à perfusion… En même temps si le blondinet s'amusait pas à tout le temps aller dehors… Et pourquoi il avait plus de perf lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore à l'hosto s'il allait mieux ? Les soignantes du service lui avaient dit qu'il sortait fréquemment s'installer sous le belvédère de l'hôpital. A peine avait-elle entendu ça qu'elle avait foncé dehors. Seulement voila, l'hôpital central de Sin City regorge de pavillons et il n'existait pas qu'une seule cours. Hilde regretta alors amèrement d'être partie comme une furie sans demander où se trouvait ce fameux belvédère. Aussi avait-elle dtu s'amuser à le demander à tout le monde et personne n'avait sut lui répondre. C'était un comble ça ! Elle tomba alors sur une petite vieille qui fut la seule qui semblait savoir où se trouvait ce fameux belvédère. C'est ainsi qu'elle atterrit en plein centre de l'hôpital, où un petit jardin avait été aménagé entre trois pavillons. Une fontaine y avait été installée et l'eau s'écoulait dans un bassin très spacieux sur lequel le belvédère avait été bâtit. Quatre s'y trouvait ainsi que Duo. Elle était réveillée depuis hier, elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée et aujourd'hui c'est en sa compagnie à lui qu'elle le trouvait. Ne vous méprenez pas, elle n'était pas jalouse de Quatre, elle trouvait juste que Duo exagérait comme d'habitude…

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait elle vit que Quatre était penché sur quelque chose et que Duo, confortablement installé, les bras étalés de part et d'autre du banc, lui ne disait rien. Chose étonnante, en règle générale il passait tout son temps à parler de tout et n'importe quoi.

Quatre releva soudain la tête qu'il tourna immédiatement dans sa direction. L'avait-il sentit arrivé ? Évidemment puisqu'il était empathique. Duo releva la tête à son tour et se fendit d'un immense sourire lorsqu'il la vit arriver.

- Tu es réveillée mon trésor ?

- Non je fais du somnambulisme, ça ce voit pas ? Répondit-elle amèrement.

- Ouhla tu m'as l'air de méchante humeur…

- Pas du tout!

_Et à qui la faute ? _Songea-t-elle. Décidant que comme il n'était pas venu la voir, elle ne lui ferait aucune grâce.

- Elle t'en veut mon ami. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé la voir hier ? Intervint Quatre.

- Eh comment tu sais ça toi ? Répliqua Hilde. Je croyais que tu ne lisais pas dans les pensées ?

- Les vôtres sont si chargées en émotion qu'il n'y a nul besoin de les lire pour les comprendre.

- Grumf, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à son tour sur l'un des bancs du belvédère mais à bonne distance des deux hommes.

- Oh faut pas m'en vouloir mon amour j'ai été super occupé ces derniers jours. Je viens tout juste d'apprendre ton réveil.

_Mais t'es pas venu me voir quand même, _songea-t-elle.

- Comme je vous sentais approcher, je lui ai dit de vous attendre, poursuivit Quatre.

- Alors ça c'est le bouquet, s'enflamma Hilde. Ça fait trois plombs que je cherche ce maudit belvédère et pas un seul de vous deux ne serait venu à ma rencontre ?

- Euh bah…, bafouillèrent les deux hommes.

- J'y cois pas, marmonna-t-elle en se rasseyant.

Un silence tendu s'installa alors.

Duo avait été fou d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle avait perdu connaissance dans ses bras. Et bien d'avantage lorsqu'on lui annonça tous les jours qu'elle ne se réveillait toujours pas. A présent qu'elle était debout et semblait avoir récupérer il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, respirer son odeur, pourvoir enfin la toucher. Mais comme à l'accoutumée rien n'était simple avec Hilde…

Quatre rompit alors ce silence pesant:

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Ça peut aller. J'ai plus mal à la tête mais mes mains me démangent. C'est très désagréable.

Disant cela elle observa ces mains à lui. Il n'y avait pas de bandage pas plus qu'une simple marque. Elle remarqua l qu'il tenait un carnet à croquis. Voyant sa perplexité Le jeune homme lui répondit:

- Au début, mes mains mettaient beaucoup de temps à se remettre des brûlures que cette… expérience… engendre. Mais avec la pratique, je récupère de plus en plus vite. Bien que je n'aime pas particulièrement faire cela. Je pense que vous comprenez très bien pourquoi …

_Un peu mon neveu que je comprends_, se dit-elle. Elle en frissonnait encore.

- Ok. Mais est ce que au moins t'as pu voir quelque chose ?

Il la regarda gravement avant de lui répondre:

- Oui. Et j'ai pu faire un croquis de l'homme qui vous a agressé vous et Dallas.

- Vraiment ?

Elle n'en espérait pas tant. Toutefois …

- Attends, t'as dit l'homme ?

- Moi aussi ça m'a surpris, intervint Duo, mais d'après les souvenirs qu'il a trouvé dans ta mémoire, il n'y en avait qu'un seul.

- Ce n'est pas possible, il en faut plus d'un pour venir à bout de Dallas.

- Sans parler de toi, ajouta son ancien amant.

- Pas faux.

- J'imagine votre étonnement Hilde, mais je suis catégorique. Il n'y avait que lui et je puis vous dire que j'ai extrêmement peiné à extraire ce souvenir tellement vous l'aviez bien enfouit.

- Comment ça ?

- Peut être est-ce présomptueux de ma part de dire cela, mais je pense que vous ne vouliez pas vous en souvenir de même que le reste…

- Quoi ? Duo de quoi il cause ?

- Et ben... euh…visiblement…au vu des bribes de souvenirs que Quatre à réussit à voir, il semblerait que ce type sorte de l'ordinaire. A un tel point qu'il est parvenu à te faire peur. Vraiment peur. Ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire.

- Je… je ne me rappelle pas, dit-elle troublée. Mais c'est vrai que quand j'essaie de me souvenir, y'a quelque chose qui me bloque.

- C'est la peur, Hilde. Et je pense qu'il était légitime de votre part d'en éprouver. Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte.

- Je n'ai jamais eu peur de qui que se soit…

Avisant son carnet de croquis elle voulu alors voir la tête de cet homme qui parait-il l'effrayait.

- Montre-moi sa face !

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Allez te fais pas prier!

- Bon…

Et Hilde vit. Elle vit cet homme et eut un mouvement de recul. Pourtant il n'était effrayant physiquement. Il avait les cheveux courts foncés. Un visage plutôt rond et des pommettes bien hautes. Non ce qui était effrayant c'était son regard. Clair avec une effroyable lueur de folie à vous glacer le sang.

Quatre referma alors son carnet. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main s'abattre sur son épaule. C'était celle de Duo. Il s'était levé et s'était rassit à ses côtés et elle ne l'avait même pas sentie approcher.

- Tout va bien Hilde. Où qu'il soit tu es en sécurité maintenant. On va s'en occuper et on retrouvera Dallas je te le promets…

La jeune femme sentit alors les larmes lui montés aux yeux. De l'aide, elle n'en avait reçu que de ses sœurs de la veille ville. Jamais d'un homme. Aussi se ressaisit-elle très vite.

- Pas question ! Ne t'imagines pas que je vais rester derrière tandis que mes braves héros courront sauver mon amie. J'en serais aussi t'entends ? Et si tu essaies de me laisser derrière je te dévisse la tête, pigé ?

Duo sourit.

- Tu vois comment elle est mon ami ? Une tête de mule qui ne veut rien entendre. Et quand on a le malheur de vouloir la réconforter, elle t'envoie chier. Aaaaaaaaah je me demande ce que je te trouve tiens!

- De quoi ? Répète ?

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses mots que, faisait fi de ses mains, elle sauta sur son compagnon pour se venger. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'adresse de Duo qui la serra immédiatement dans ses bras en enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Hilde se mit alors à rougir. Voila une chose qu'il n'avait que très rarement faite. Il murmura alors :

- Ne me refais plus jamais une peur pareille !

Quatre pour sa part se sentait mal à l'aise. La tendresse qu'il sentait en Duo était très touchante et les sentiments contrariés qui valsaient en Hilde n'en disait que trop long. Cela lui rappela des souvenirs. Qui auraient pu être heureux, s'il n'était pas ce qu'il est…

- Hum hum

Hilde sursauta pour finalement se rasseoir sur le banc, les joues en feu.

Quatre sourit. _Après tout_, se dit-il, _eux ils ne sont pas comme moi…_

Estimant qu'il était préférable de les laisser seuls, il voulut partir mais quelque chose chez la jeune fille le retint. La regardant il vit qu'elle fuyait son regard mais que quelque chose en elle la poussait à lui poser une question. Question qu'elle craignait de poser…

- Hilde vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

- Euh…dit voir…quand tu fais ce truc avec tes mains... Ça t'ai déjà arrivé que… que la personne que tu touches voit tes souvenirs?

Quatre fut surpris.

- Non, cela ne m'est jamais arrivé. Ou alors on ne m'en a rien dit…

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tu as vu ses souvenirs ? Demanda Hilde.

- Ben…j'ai vu des choses…qui ne font absolument pas partie de ma mémoire.

- Hum… Écoutez, dans la mesure où j'ai fouillé dans la votre je pense que vous êtes en droit de me demander des explications.

- C'est correct de ta part mon gars mais…je crois que ce n'était pas des souvenirs heureux…

- Dîtes toujours.

- Bien dans ce cas. Qui est Poereva ?

La réaction de Quatre fut instantanée. Duo et Hilde eurent la surprise de le voir lâcher son carnet, blêmir et une incommensurable tristesse voila le visage du sweeper au visage d'ange…

_Tadam. Voici le plus gros chapitre de Sin Gundam, tout spécialement dédié à ma tahitienne préférée..._

_Gros bisoux à tous._

_Mi-chan_.


End file.
